Entre el deber y el querer: Una historia diferente de amor
by caritofornasier
Summary: Dos amigos, una mujer enamorada de ambos y una isla desierta. ¿Qué les puede pasar a Emmett, Bella y Edward luego de un naufragio que los lleva un lugar desconocido y que despierta los más profundos sentimientos?¿Podrán vivir su amor plenamente o se dejaran influenciar por el que dirán pese a estar lejos de cualquier civilización?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella decide empezar una nueva vida luego de recuperarse de una fuerte depresión en la que se sumió por años, emprende un viaje con su mejor amiga Bree en un crucero por el pacífico. Si bien cumpliría su sueño de adolescente se sentía mal por dejar a su pequeña hija con sus padres.

En el cruce conoce dos hombres maravillosos, Edward Cullen, un exitoso médico que iba acompañado de su mejor amigo Emmett McCarthy, un soldado que quería desestresarse después de cumplir servicio durante más de dos años en Irak.

Tras encontrarse un par de oportunidades, una fuerte tormenta produce que el barco se hunda, en medio de todo ese caos, amabas amigas con la ayuda de Edward y Emmett pueden abordar un bote salvavidas e intentan sobrevivir a la inclemencia climática. A la mañana siguiente lamentablemente el panorama es desolador, Bree muere producto de un fuerte golpe y Bella se encuentra perdida en medio de la nada con dos hombres.

Un largo naufragio los deposita en una isla virgen, en la que los tres deberán enfrentar sus propios miedos, y sobretodo descubrir que el amor a veces aparece de la forma menos pensada.

Dos amigos enamorados de la misma mujer. Una mujer que ama a dos hombres. ¿Qué sucede cuando el amor fluye entre ellos de una manera pura y cómoda, pero los prejuicios atormentan cualquier indicio de felicidad?


	2. I

**Hola a tod s, antes que nada quería agradecerles por el tiempo y la oportunidad que le están dando a esta nueva historia. Espero que les guste y las sorprenda.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Diana y a Flor y a todas las chicas del grupo de facebook por su apoyo incondicional en esta locura que empieza.**

**Bueno las dejo con el capitulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos.**

* * *

**Entre el debe y el querer: una historia diferente de amor**

**I**

**_Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_**

**_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_I want to know what love is (Mariah Carey)_**

**_Debo tomar un poco de tiempo  
Un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas  
Mejor leo entre líneas  
En caso de necesitarlo cuando sea viejo_**

Yo puedo escalar esta montaña  
Siento el mundo sobre mis hombros  
Veo el brillo del amor a través de las nubes  
Esto me mantiene caliente mientras la vida se hace más fría

En mi vida ha habido angustia y dolor  
No sé si pueda enfrentarlo nuevamente  
Ahora no puedo parar, he viajado demasiado lejos  
Para cambiar esta vida de soledad

Quiero saber lo que es el amor  
Quiero que tú me enseñes  
Quiero sentir lo que es el amor  
Sé que tú puedes enseñarme

Voy a tomarme un poco de tiempo  
Un poco de tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor  
No tengo ningún lugar para esconderme  
Parece que el amor finalmente me encontró

En mi vida ha habido angustia y dolor  
No sé si pueda enfrentarlo nuevamente  
Ahora no puedo parar, he viajado demasiado lejos  
Para cambiar esta vida de soledad

Quiero saber lo que es el amor  
Quiero que tú me enseñes  
Quiero sentir lo que es el amor  
Sé que tú puedes enseñarme

Quiero saber lo que es el amor  
Quiero que tú me enseñes  
Quiero sentir lo que es el amor  
Sé que tú puedes enseñarme

El sol del sur de Arizona quemaba su pálida piel. El aire era sofocante, pero nada que no se pudiese aguantar, estaba acostumbrada a los veranos de Phoenix, y, sobre todo, quería disfrutar las últimas tardes junto a su angelito.

Una suave voz la llamó desde la piscina.

—Mami, ven a bañarte conmigo —expresó mientras salpicaba agua hacia la reposera en la que me encontraba.

—Claro que voy contigo, monstruito —respondí mientras me zambullía en el agua.

—No me digas monstruito, mami, yo soy tu princesa —dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero.

—Tú eres la princesa más hermosa de todas, Kate —susurré en su oído mientras la levantaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Chapoteamos un poco más, hasta que nuevamente me abrazó con fuerza, enredando sus piernas a mi cadera y sujetando con sus bracitos mi cuello.

—Mami, ¿te irás de viaje?

—Sí, cielo, ya te expliqué que necesitaba ir de viaje... sólo serán unas semanas y luego volveré contigo y haremos muchas cosas lindas.

—¿Compraremos todo para empezar la escuela?

—Sí, cielito, iremos al centro comercial y compraremos todo lo que necesitas para empezar la primaria.

—Estoy grande, ¿no, mami?

—Claro que sí, Kate, estás muy grande y hermosa... y creces muy rápido, bebé.

—¡Ya no soy una bebé!

—¡Tú siempre serás mi bebé chiquita!

Jugamos durante un buen rato en el agua, y luego salimos para merendar.

Ayudé a mi pequeña de tan sólo cinco años a vestirse y la peiné con dos bellos rodetitos, que la hacían ver adorable.

Después de cenar, llevé a su habitación a Kate y me dirigí a la mía para poder empezar a empacar el equipaje que llevaría a mi viaje. Sí, después de mucho pensarlo y hablarlo con mi terapeuta, había decidido tomarme unas vacaciones con mi amiga de toda la vida, Bree. Entre todos me convencieron de que era lo mejor. Después de una larga depresión logré salir a flote, este viaje pretendía inaugurar esta nueva etapa de mi vida en la que una Bella mucho más segura se enfrentaba al mundo.

Desde adolescentes habíamos tenido el sueño de viajar en un crucero por las islas del Pacífico, pero, lamentablemente, no lo habíamos podido hacer antes. Entre la universidad, mi temprano embarazo y, luego, mi depresión no tuvimos ni tiempo ni ganas de hacerlo una vez que cumplimos la edad suficiente para alejarnos del país por nuestra cuenta.

.

Tres días más tarde estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mi hija, era la primera vez que me alejaba de ella y me dolía. Pero también era consciente de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, un tiempo en el que poder terminar de cicatrizar mis heridas y devolverle a mi pequeña la mamá que siempre soñé ser.

Con los ojitos llorosos mi pequeña me dijo:

—Mami, no te vayas, ¿qué haré si no vuelves?

—Cielo siempre volveré... te amo y no podría vivir sin ti, princesa —dije secando con mis pulgares las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Te amo, mami.

—Yo también, Kate, nunca olvides que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, princesa.

Mi niña le pidió a mi padre una cajita.

—Toma, mami, esto es para ti, para que me tengas en tu corazón.

Tomé entre mis dedos la cadenita con un dije en forma de nena. Ella lo dio vuelta y pude leer:

_**"Mami te amo"**_

—Gracias, pequeña —susurré emocionada—, eres mi vida. Te amo.

Luego de colocarme el dije, le di un fuerte abrazo y tomé mi bolso de mano, lo mismo hice con papá y Renée, su nueva esposa, para, finalmente, embarcarme en esta nueva aventura junto a mi hermana del alma.

Tomamos el avión que nos llevaría a San Francisco, allí pasaríamos una noche, aprovecharíamos para conocer la ciudad y, al otro día, zarparíamos a nuestras vacaciones de ensueño.

Casi una hora y media después nos encontrábamos en esa ciudad, dejamos nuestras valijas en la habitación que ocuparíamos en el hotel y luego nos fuimos a conocer la metrópoli. Tomamos muchas fotos, visitamos el Golden Gate, Lomabart Street, Grace Hall, que era una de las catedrales más importante del país. Ahí, con Bree, oramos para que Dios nos protegiera en este viaje y yo, fundamentalmente, para que protegiera a mi princesa, pedí especialmente a Dios, que cuidara de mi Kate el tiempo que no estuviese a su lado.

.

.

Dos amigos se encontraron en el aeropuerto internacional de San Francisco, hacía más de cinco años que no se veían. El trabajo de Emmett, como soldado del ejército de los Estados Unidos, había puesto kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, aunque nunca perdieron la comunicación.

Emmett dejó sobre el suelo del concurrido lugar su valija y buscó con su mirada a su mejor amigo.

Edward bajaba por una escalera mecánica, con una valija en su mano y el móvil en la otra, intentando convencer a la joven con la que se había estado acostando el último mes que de ninguna manera la llevaría al crucero que haría con su amigo, era cosa de hombres y ellos, además, no tenían ningún tipo de compromiso, en otras palabras: "olvídate de mí".

Cuando se encontraron, ninguno pudo evitar abrazarse fuerte y palmear la espalda del otro, eran como hermanos y hoy, después de mucho tiempo, se reencontraban para una nueva aventura, para subir a un crucero y divertirse sin ningún tipo de impedimento, sin atarse a horarios, teléfonos, agendas ni superiores ordenando, este era un viaje de placer.

.

.

A las cuatro de la tarde del día viernes 16 de agosto de 2014, el crucero zarpó del puerto de San Francisco, parecía un viaje muy pacífico que los llenaría de felicidad.

Bree y Bella, luego de acomodar sus pertenencias en el camarote que compartían, decidieron salir a la cubierta del barco a familiarizarse con el que sería, por los próximos veinticuatro días, su hogar.

El crucero era muy lujoso, la cubierta tenía dos piscinas y reposeras, donde se sentaron a tomar un trago y admirar el horizonte.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en escucharse los sonidos provenientes de una pequeña orquesta de música que tocaba sobre un escenario, música latina. La gente comenzó a bailar y ellas no tardaron en sumarse.

Por la noche tenían la fiesta de bienvenida, para la cual se pusieron sus mejores vestidos, se maquillaron, peinaron y se subieron a unos tacones altísimos.

Uno de los bares del Celebrity Century estaba completamente ambientado para tal ocasión. Al entrar en el imponente espacio, un camarero las recibió con una copa de champagne, las jóvenes recorrieron el área y, casi de inmediato, varios muchachos se acercaron a entablar una conversación.

.

Los chicos, después de un "uno contra uno" en una de las canchas de básquet con las que contaba el crucero, se dirigieron a sus respectivos camarotes para darse una ducha y bajar al "Murano Bar", donde sería la fiesta de bienvenida. Habían decidido que se encontrarían directamente allí.

Emmett entró con su impecable pantalón negro y una camisa de un suave color marfil, con los dos primeros botones desprendidos. Un camarero le ofreció una bebida y se decidió por un Martini. Tras una recorrida general, sus ojos se toparon con los de una joven mujer de cabello castaño, su piel pálida contrastaba con los ojos chocolate que poseía y su cuerpo era perfectamente proporcionado, ni muy delgada ni muy rellena. La medida justa que prefería.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella.

—Buenas noches —dijo con una voz sexy.

—Buenas noches —respondió coqueta, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Soy Emmett McCarthy. —Extendió su mano.

—Bella Swan. —Correspondió el gesto.

Ella admiró al hombre que estaba frente a ella, era altísimo, debía medir cerca de 1.90, tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos celestes profundos y unos hermosos hoyuelos, que le daban un toque infantil a ese cuerpo de gladiador.

—Un gusto, Bella, ¿me acompañas con un trago? —dijo al notar la copa vacía en su mano.

—Claro.

Con un gesto de su mano, Emmett decidió pedirle al camarero una mimosa para su nueva acompañante. Un mesero moreno, de inmediato, trajo el trago. Ella, de manera sensual, extendió la copa hacia su acompañante.

—Por unas hermosas vacaciones —pronunció él.

—Por unas hermosas vacaciones —siguió ella mientras chocaban sus copas.

Bebieron y bailaron por un rato, ninguno se encontró a sus amigos para presentarse. Cerca de la medianoche, y tras muchos tragos, Bella decidió que era hora de volver a su cuarto.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Emmett, fue un gusto conocerte.

—El gusto es mío, preciosa —dijo al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se encontraba con su amiga preparada para interrogarla sobre el apuesto caballero con quien había comenzado la velada.

* * *

¿Les gusta? ¿Lo suman a sus alertas y favoritos? ¿Me dejan sus comentarios?


	3. Turismo

**Hola a todas aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Entre el debe y el querer: una historia diferente de amor.**

**Las invito a sumarse al grupo de facebook (esta el enlace en mi perfil) y a dejar sus comentarios.**

**Muchísimas****gracias a todas por su apoyo, su tiempo y sus comentarios.**

**Besos!**

* * *

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD. **

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction/**

.

_Count on me (Bruno Mars)_

**_Si alguna vez te encuentras en medio del mar  
Voy a navegar por el mundo para encontrarte  
Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad y no puedes ver  
Voy a ser la luz que te guiará  
Sabremos de lo que estamos hechos  
Cuando estemos llamados a ayudar a nuestros amigos en necesidad._**

**_Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres  
Voy a estar allí  
Y sé que cuando lo necesite  
Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos  
Y tú estarás allí  
Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen  
Oh sí  
Si estás dando vueltas y estás girando y simplemente no puedes conciliar el sueño  
Voy a cantar una canción a tu lado  
Y si alguna vez olvidas lo mucho que significas para mí  
Todos los días te lo recordaré  
Oh  
Sabremos de lo que estamos hechos  
Cuando estemos llamados a ayudar a nuestros amigos en necesidad_**

**_Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres  
Voy a estar allí  
Y sé que cuando lo necesite  
Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos  
Y tú estarás allí  
Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen  
Oh sí  
Siempre tendrás mi hombro cuando quieras llorar  
Yo nunca te dejaré ir, nunca digas adiós  
Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres  
Voy a estar allí  
Y sé que cuando lo necesite  
Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos  
Y tú estarás allí  
Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen  
Oh sí  
_****.**

**.**

**Turismo**

**.**

Con Bree, pasamos hablando casi toda la noche, esto parecía una pijamada de dos adolescentes, pero éramos dos amigas inseparables que disfrutaban una noche de chicas después de mucho tiempo, hablando de todo un poco.

Le conté sobre el fortachón al que conocí y ella me comentó que había estado hablando con tres muchachos, Diego, Sam y Jason, quienes eran amigos que tomaban todos los años un crucero diferente. Con ellos había quedado juntarnos mañana en la piscina.

Finalmente cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, nos dormimos.

Nos levantamos alrededor de las once de la mañana y, luego de ponernos nuestros trajes de baño y cargar con el bronceador, unos pareos y sombreros, nos fuimos a la zona de recreación acuática, donde coincidimos con los chicos que había conocido Bree. Ellos eran muy agradables y nos pasamos gran parte del tiempo jugando como niños en los toboganes que disponía el área.

Luego de un almuerzo, con mi amiga fuimos al spa del crucero, donde recibimos unos relajantes masajes y tomamos un baño sauna. Terminamos agotadas, por lo que resolvimos ir a nuestro camarote a descansar un rato.

Tras la siesta, tomé mi ordenador y me fijé si alguno de mis padres estaba en línea para contactarme con ellos vía Skype, y, de paso, ver a mi pequeñita. Afortunadamente mi papá aceptó de inmediato mi solicitud.

De fondo vi el despacho que tenía en casa y su cara seria con ese bigote que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—_Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?_ —preguntó amablemente.

—Hola, papi, estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Ustedes cómo están?

—_Bien, Bella, no puedo negar que te extrañamos, pero estamos bien. ¿Quieres que llame a Kate?_

—Sí, papi, por favor, quiero hablar con ella.

Se escuchó el grito de Charlie.

—_Renée, Kate, vengan. Bella quiere hablar con ustedes._

Los pasos apresurados de mi hija retumbaron por toda la habitación.

—_¿Dónde está mi mami, abuelito?_ —dijo con su voz característica, mi niña.

—_Ven, siéntate en mis piernas y la podrás ver. _

—Hola, princesa, ¿cómo estás, mi amor? —pregunté en cuanto ella se asomó por la pantalla.

—_Hola, mami, te extraño mucho._ —Me contuve para no llorar frente a ella.

—Yo también te extraño, Kate. ¿Qué has hecho estos días?

—_Ayer fui a jugar a casa de Sarah, mi amiga del jardín, y luego fuimos al supermercado con la abuela Renée. Comimos pizza y esta mañana la abuelita me llevó a la escuela de natación_

_. Ahí hay una maestra que se llama Maggie que me enseñará a nadar._

—Wow, cariño, ¡me voy dos días y tú empiezas a hacer un montón de cosas!

—_Sí, mami._

—Hola, mamá —dije cuando apareció en la computadora.

—_Hola, hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás disfrutando? ¿Cuéntame qué han hecho con Bree? ¿Cómo está ella? _—Todos estallamos en carcajadas, prácticamente Renée no respiró hasta no acabar con las preguntas

—Estoy bien, mamá, y sí estoy disfrutando muchísimo. Cuando llegamos nos instalamos y conocimos el crucero, por la noche tuvimos la fiesta de bienvenida y luego con Bree nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde. Esta mañana desayunamos en el área de piscinas y luego nos divertimos en los juegos acuáticos. Tomamos un turno en el spa y luego una siesta, y ahora quería llamar a la princesa más hermosa de la tierra para hablar con ella.

Mi princesa sonrió.

Después seguimos platicando por un largo rato, hasta que Bree entró en la habitación diciéndome que me preparara para cenar, que los chicos nos esperaban.

Quería matar a mi amiga, estaba loca, ¿cómo iba a hablar acerca de los chicos que conocimos frente a Renée?, sabía de sobra que Renée quería emparejarme a toda costa desde hace casi cinco años —casi el tiempo que llevaba sin novio— pero yo no encontraba nadie que colmara mis expectativas.

En el gimnasio del crucero Emmett y Edward se ejercitaban con la rutina que desde hacía años realizaban todos los días.

Por fin, tras cinco días de navegación lograron relajarse. El stress que cargaban fruto de sus trabajos se había disipado y ahora podían disfrutar tranquilos de estas merecidas vacaciones.

Por la noche se realizaba una fiesta Hawaiana, preparando a todo el mundo para el arribo que se produciría al día siguiente a la isla de Honolulu. Todos los participantes debían vestirse para la ocasión. Los hombres llevaban bermudas con camisas floreadas y los más osados taparrabos típicos de la isla con flecos. Las mujeres en su mayoría llevaban las polleras típicas y algunas corpiños hechos con cocos, otras la parte de arriba de su traje de baño. Los collares de flores y coronas no faltaban y un grupo que interpretaba música nativa era el encargado de hacer bailar a la multitud.

Ahí fue cuando la vio por primera vez, era hermosa. Su cabello chocolate caía sobre su espalda y enmarcaba su rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían ver totalmente inocente y despreocupada. Movía sus caderas imitando a los bailarines y sonreía como un ángel, sus ojos estaban iluminados e irradiaban felicidad.

Una vez terminada la danza, Edward no dudó acercarse a la diosa que lo había encandilado.

—Buenas noches, hermosa. —Sonrieron al encontrarse sus miradas.

—Buenas noches —dijo tímidamente.

—Edward Cullen, para servirte —pronunció estirando su mano.

—Isabella Swan —correspondió el gesto y él llevó su pequeña mano a sus labios y la besó.

—¿Te invito un trago, Isabella?

—Claro —respondió ella, mientras de reojo hacía una seña a su amiga para indicarle que se iría con el joven apuesto que acababa de conocer.

Durante el resto de la velada se sumergieron en una apasionante conversación, conociéndose más a fondo. Él estaba encantado con la personalidad de la joven, quien era tímida, inocente pero sin dejar de ser seductora y, sobre todo, natural; algo totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba a tratar.

Ya por la madrugada, ella decidió buscar a su amiga, mientras que él fue a ver si Emmett estaba desocupado.

Por la mañana, las chicas tomaron sus mochilas, sus cámaras fotográficas y se vistieron cómodas para descender en la isla de Honolulu. Junto con Sam, Diego y Jason decidieron hacer unas excursiones.

Primero fueron al acuario Waikiki, que las dejó fascinadas, allí aprendieron muchísimo sobre la diversidad de especies que habitaban el área. Compraron recuerdos, entre los que se encontraba una preciosa manta rayada y rosada para Kate. Luego de un almuerzo, tomaron un bus para recorrer el Diamond Head, que es un volcán extinto compuesto por cenizas volcánicas compactadas.

Tras la caminata llegaron al cráter desde el cual contemplaron las maravillosas vistas de la ciudad de Honolulu y el Océano Pacífico. En la cima del cráter tomaron fotografías, de ellas juntas, por separado, con los chicos pero, por sobre todo, del paisaje.

Ya siendo cerca de las siete de la tarde, y tras una cena en la playa, volvieron al crucero, donde exhaustos se fueron a dormir.

La siguiente parada era Lihianda Maui, arribaron al puerto a las diez de la mañana y ya tenían, la mayoría de los pasajeros, contratada una excursión por Maui Nei, allí dieron un paseo conocido como "un viaje por el pasado de Lahaina".

El recorrido se inició en el centro histórico del lugar, y fueron deteniéndose en sitios arqueológicos y monumentos a lo largo del camino. El tour terminaba con la visita a _The_ _Birdstand_, que era un parque en el que se encontraban diferentes tipos de aves. Para Bella esto último resultó todo un reto, ya que tenía fobia a las plumas.

Aquí se encontraron con Edward y Emmett con quienes hicieron el recorrido y se divirtieron mucho mientras Bella _se_ _escondía_ de los grandes guacamayos.

—Hey Bells, ya deja de esconderte detrás de Emmett, los pájaros vendrán por ti igual —se burló Bree, al tiempo que todos se reían.

—No te preocupes que aquí estoy bien, tengo mi propio escudo humano —contestó Bella quien se resguardaba tras la enorme espalda del soldado. Llegando su cabeza apenas a los hombros.

En cuanto llegaron a un área donde las aves podían ser tocadas por los visitantes de un solo movimiento, Emmett cargó en su espalda a Bella y salió corriendo provocando que algunos pájaros volaran asustados para todos lados, logrando que del susto clave las uñas en sus hombros.

—Tranquila, gatita, nada te pasará —dijo Emmett, mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Bella estaba muy asustada, respiraba agitada y tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¡Hey Bells!, ¿estás bien, hermosa?

Se asustó al ver que ella no le respondía y comenzaba a temblar. Sin saber bien qué hacer, la estrechó en sus brazos y besó su cabello.

—Tranquila, respira conmigo. Inhala… Exhala… Inhala… Exhala… —decía mientras masajeaba su espalda—. Perdona, nena, no sabía que tenías tanto miedo.

Bree y Edward llegaron hacia donde estaba Bella e intentaron calmarla. Edward la tomó en brazos como novia y la alejó de la zona donde se encontraban las aves sueltas. Luego le dio una botella de agua y un caramelo para que se tranquilizara.

—Disculpen por todo el escándalo —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Bella, la verdad no tenía idea de que tenías tanto miedo.

—¿Es la primera vez que te pasa esto?

—Sí... he tenido episodios donde sentí mucho miedo pero nunca tanto, pensé que había superado el miedo a los pájaros.

—¿Hace mucho que tienes esa fobia? —interrogó Emmett.

—Desde chica, pero lo más loco de todo es que amo ver los colores de los pájaros, escucharlos cantar, pero si vuelan cerca mío me aterro.

—Tranquila, los veremos desde lejos —dijo Bree.

—De ningún modo, no quiero que por mi miedo dejen de disfrutar al cien por cien del parque.

Fue inútil para Bella convencerlos de que volvieran a la zona donde se encontraban las aves, pero de todas formas disfrutaron de la salida y se sacaron muchas fotos. Pasaron por la tienda de regalos y tanto Bree como Bella cargaron con muchos peluches para Kate.

Por la noche, cuando volvieron al barco, Bella se comunicó con Kate y le mostró sus nuevos muñecos, con lo que la pequeña se puso más que contenta.

Conversó con su madre un rato, y pudo sentirse muy conforme al saber que en casa todo iba más que bien.

Los siguientes tres días se la pasaron navegando, las chicas habían subido sus fotos a facebook, y la pequeña Kate le hizo prometer a su mamá que la próxima vez ella las acompañaría en su viaje.

Kate extrañaba mucho a Bella, por lo que desde hacía un par de días cuando era hora de dormir en Forks, iniciaban una video-llamada donde ella le cantaba canciones de cuna a su hija.

**_El pollito Lito,_**

**_en su cascarón_**

**_duerme tranquilito_**

**_sobre su colchón_**

**_toma la lechita_**

**_en su biberón_**

**_con gustito a leche_**

**_con gusto a bombón_**

—Te amo hija, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Te extraño mucho.

Cuando Kate finalmente se durmió, Bella terminó la comunicación y con Bree salieron a la cena que tendrían con Edward y Emmett esa noche.

En su habitación habían dejado preparadas ya sus mochilas para la excursión que harían mañana al arribar al puerto de Papeete.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo piensan que se dará la relación entre Bella, Emmett y Edward? ¿Qué pasará en la cena?**_


	4. Tormenta

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besitos y gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

* * *

**Tormenta**

BETEADO porción Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.

www facebook com / grupos / betasffadiction

.

**La historia de mi vida (One direction)**

**_Lo escrito en estas paredes,  
son las historias que no puedo explicar  
dejo mi corazón abierto,  
pero se queda aquí vacío durante días.  
Ella me dijo en la mañana que no sentía lo mismo por nosotros en sus huesos  
me parece que cuando me muera esas palabras serán escritas en mi piedra  
Y me habré ido esta noche…  
el suelo bajo mis pies está totalmente abierto  
la forma en que he estado aguantando, demasiado apretado,  
con nada en el medio.  
La historia de mi vida me la llevo a casa.  
Yo conduzco toda la noche para darle calor  
y el tiempo se congela (la historia de… la historia de…)  
A la historia de mi vida le doy esperanza  
Pasé su amor hasta que ella rompió el interior  
la historia de mi vida (la historia de… la historia de…)  
Lo escrito en estos muros,  
son los colores que yo no puedo cambiar  
Dejé mi corazón abierto,  
pero se queda aquí en su jaula.  
Y me habré ido esta noche.  
El fuego bajo mis pies se está _****_quemando_********_brillante,  
la forma en que he estado aguantando tanta fuerza  
con nada en el medio.  
La historia de mi vida me la llevo a casa.  
Yo conduzco toda la noche para darle calor  
y el tiempo se congela (la historia de… la historia de…)  
A la historia de mi vida le doy esperanza.  
Pasé su amor hasta que ella rompió el interior  
la historia de mi vida (la historia de... la historia de…)  
Y he estado esperando este momento para venir a tu alrededor,  
pero nena estoy corriendo detrás de ti y es como perseguir a las nubes…  
La historia de mi vida me la llevo a casa.  
Yo conduzco toda la noche para darle calor  
y el tiempo se congela.  
A la historia de mi vida le doy esperanza (darle esperanza)  
Pasé su amor hasta que ella se rompió en el interior, (hasta que ella se rompió en el interior)  
La historia de mi vida (la historia de… la historia de…)  
La historia de mi vida _******

El 28 de agosto para los chicos fue el día elegido para hablar con sus familias. Por primera vez desde que habían zarpado les había tocado un clima lluvioso, por lo que aprovecharon para hacer todo tipo de actividades dentro del crucero.

Luego de dos horas en el gimnasio y un baño relajante, Edward tomó su móvil y llamó a sus progenitores.

Esme y Carlisle eran los mejores padres que le podrían haber tocado. Eran muy jóvenes cuando Edward llegó a sus vidas, sólo tenían dieciocho y veinte años y, lamentablemente, cuando pudieron establecerse económicamente y encaminar sus carreras, no pudieron concebir más niños. Por lo que, para ambos, Edward era la razón de su existencia y su única familia, porque los padres de ambos al enterarse del embarazo de Esme les dieron la espalda.

Su hijo estaba orgulloso de ellos, y esperaba de todo corazón nunca defraudarlos y darle el gusto a su madre de llenar la casa de nietos.

—_¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estás? _—dijo entusiasmada Esme.

—Hola, mamá, estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—_Bien, cariño, extrañándote a montones._

—Mami, tampoco hace tanto que no nos vemos.

—_Lo sé, Edward, pero créeme que siento como si fueran a pasar años hasta que vuelva a tener entre mis brazos a mi niño._

—¡Mamá! —expresó quejumbroso—. ¡Estás muy sensible! ¿No estarás por darme un hermanito, no?

—_Edward Anthony Cullen, sabes que no puedo. Debe ser que me estoy poniendo vieja_ —dijo entre risas, aunque era un tema doloroso el hecho de no tener más hijos, entre ellos siempre bromeaban y su hijo decía que cuando menos lo pensaran iban a sorprenderlo con un hermanito.

—Esmerald Cullen, eres la mamá más joven, hermosa y cariñosa que existe y no te estás poniendo vieja, sólo extrañas a tu hijo preferido. —Esme limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—_Te amo hijo, no lo olvides._

—Yo también te amo, mami. ¿Está papá por ahí?

—_Sí, ya te doy con él, cariño. Cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto, Edward._

—Tú también cuídate mucho, mami.

—_Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás hijo?_ —pronunció su padre desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, papá, aquí estoy, descansando un poco ya que el día está lluvioso y no podemos ir a la piscina.

—_Wow… ¿Estás disfrutando de tus vacaciones?_

—Sí, papá, son unas vacaciones extraordinarias. ¿Vieron las fotos que mandé?

—_Sí, las vimos, son hermosos los lugares que han visitado. Y se nota que han conseguido con Emmett muy buena compañía_ —dijo entre risas.

—Sí, Bella y Bree son dos chicas muy amables con quienes nos estamos juntando.

—_Me parece que hay una de ellas que te gusta, ¿no?_

—Bella es muy linda, pero nada más, papá. Vive en Washington, hay todo un país de por medio para iniciar algo.

—_Edward, Edward, Edward... si es la mujer de tu vida por más que haya un océano de por medio no podrán separarlos._

—Bueno, papá, ya basta de consejos amorosos.

—_Hijo, queremos la casa llena de nietos._

—Bueno, Carlisle, veré qué puedo hacer al respecto —dijo un tanto incómodo.

—_No te preocupes, hijo, esperaremos lo que sea necesario._

—Bueno, papá, los dejo así me preparo para ir a almorzar.

—_Cuídate, hijo, te amo_ —dijo Carlisle.

—Yo también, papá. Cuídate y cuida a mamá.

Edward cortó la comunicación con sus padres con una rara sensación. De inmediato intentó no pensar en eso.

.

.

En su camarote, Emmett hablaba con la loca de su hermana.

—¡Hola, Alice! ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

—_Muy bien, hermanito. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

—Muy bien, peque, dándome la buena vida en el crucero.

—_Sí, vi las fotos que me enviaste, tú y Edward están muy bien acompañados._

—Sí, puede decirse eso.

—_Creo_ _que la joven de cabello chocolate te gusta, ¿no?_

—Eres una pequeña bruja.

—_Ah... al fin mi hermanito se está enamorando._

—¿Cómo vas en el trabajo, enana?

—_Muy bien, gigante. _

—¿Y tienes novio nuevo?

—_No, Emmett. Puedes respirar tranquilo. No tengo ningún novio nuevo._

—Bueno, cariño, ya sabes que cualquier chico que se te acerque tiene que tener la aprobación del Teniente Emmett McCarthy.

—_Sí, mi general_ —dijo Alice haciendo un saludo militar aunque su hermano no pudiese verla.

—Ya te dije que es: "Señor, sí señor", Alice, aún no soy general. —Se escuchó la bocina de un auto.

—_Como sea, hermanito. Oye, tengo que irme con las chicas. Nos hablamos pronto. Te quiero mucho y te extraño._

—Yo también te extraño Alice, cuídate mucho. Te quiero

.

.

Para las siete de la tarde, que era la hora acordada con las chicas para reunirse en uno de los restaurantes del barco, la lluvia de la mañana se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta. El navío se mecía de un lado a otro más de lo normal.

Los chicos vestían con pantalones oscuros, camisas con sus primeros botones desprendidos y sacos con un toque informal.

Bree y Bella se decidieron por unos vestidos muy bonitos. Bree escogió uno de color rojo con falda acampanada y un solo hombro donde tenía una hermosa flor. En el caso de Bella, eligió uno muy sencillo de color gris, si bien no mostraba nada, marcaba de manera sutil cada una de sus curvas y como era muy corto y utilizaba unos tacones altos creaban el efecto de piernas kilométricas.

Los chicos al verlas se quedaron impresionados y cada uno tomó a una del brazo y fueron a cenar. Tras la comida, los movimientos del barco fueron más intensos y en más de una oportunidad tuvieron que agarrarse para no caer.

Al mirar por uno de los ventanales se dieron cuenta que la lluvia era sumamente intensa con muchos rayos.

Intentaron ir a la disco del crucero, pero tras una hora la tripulación pidió que todo el mundo se dirigiera a sus respectivos camarotes.

—Me parece que algo va mal —dijo Emmett preocupado.

—No me gusta nada esta tormenta.

—A mí tampoco, Bella —expresó Bree.

—Vamos a los camarotes, si quieren se quedan con nosotros por cualquier cosa —ofreció Edward

—Vayan a los camarotes, yo veré si puedo hablar con alguien de la tripulación.

—Bueno, Emmett, estaremos en mi habitación, ¿les parece, chicas?

—Por nosotras no hay problema —dijo Bree

Edward ayudó a las chicas a caminar, ya que entre los tacones y el bamboleo del barco era casi imposible. Finalmente se sacaron los zapatos para llegar lo antes posible.

Emmett, por su parte, se dirigía a la zona donde se encontraba el capitán, desde allí logró escuchar parte de una conversación que mantenía este con algunos miembros de la tripulación.

—Capitán, ¿cree que logremos pasar la tormenta?

—Con la alerta que me acabas de traer sé que no lo haremos. En cualquier momento las olas podrían voltearnos. ¿Con cuántos botes contamos?

—Tenemos para un veinte por ciento de la totalidad de los pasajeros, el resto de los botes son balsas inflables.

—Maldición, en las balsas nadie sobrevivirá a una tormenta así. Sería muy arriesgado evacuar.

—¿Qué haremos entonces, capitán?

—Intentar resistir en el crucero. Espero que la tormenta disminuya su intensidad. De otra manera, esto será una masacre.

Emmett, al escuchar eso, se fijó en qué zona estaban los botes boya y comenzó a idear un plan para poder salvarse.

De inmediato fue a la habitación de Edward, donde su amigo intentaba mantener a las chicas tranquilas.

—Oigan, acabo de escuchar al capitán decir que lo más probable es que naufraguemos, y si eso sucede son casi nulas las posibilidades de que sobrevivamos en las balsas que disponen para todo el mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —murmuraron las chicas con miedo.

—Emmett no puede estar sucediendo eso.

—Sí, Edward, está pasando. Pero tranquilos, hay una forma de salir de esta.

—¿Cuál? Necesito volver a casa —dijo entre sollozos Bella.

—Hay una pequeña cantidad de botes especiales, estos pueden soportar las inclemencias climáticas y están preparados para climas adversos, el resto son balsas comunes que con la tormenta no hay muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Podemos robar una de esas balsas, ya que el capitán no va a querer evacuar.

—¿Crees que es seguro, Emmett? —preguntó Edward

—Es lo más seguro, la tripulación no hará nada y la tormenta sólo empeora. Chicas, ¿vienen con nosotros?

Ellas se miraron y asintieron.

—Sí, ¿qué debemos llevar? —preguntó Bree.

—Pónganse ropa cómoda y busquen alguna muda más para poder cambiarnos de ser necesario, también traigan sus pasaportes.

—Las mochilas, Bree, están preparadas para emergencia, sólo tenemos que cargar eso y ponernos ropa abrigada.

—Esperen en su camarote, ya las vamos a buscar —ordenó Edward.

Las chicas salieron corriendo a su habitación. Edward cargó su mochila con una muda de ropa, sus papeles, su móvil y su maletín de doctor.

Emmett, por su parte, cargó algunos elementos básicos de supervivencia, como su cuchillo, linterna, brújula, además de ropa.

Las chicas, al llegar a la habitación, se sacaron los vestidos, se pusieron ropa deportiva, zapatillas y buscaron un abrigo.

Bella dentro de su mochila cargó la muñeca que había comprado para Kate y escribió un mail desde su teléfono explicando la situación a su padre.

_Papá, quiero que sepas que hay una tormenta muy fuerte, mañana tendríamos que llegar al puerto de Papeete, pero no creo que lo logremos. Estoy con Emmett McCarthy, que es teniente del ejército de los Estados Unidos y con Edward Cullen, un médico de New York. Con Bree y los chicos nos robaremos un bote salvavidas ya que nos enteramos que la cantidad de botes que puedan soportar estas condiciones no alcanzan para todos._

_Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para regresar a casa como le prometí a Kate._

_Cuida de mi hija, dile que la amo, y te amo a ti y a mamá._

_Tengo miedo, papi._

_Besos y espero que pronto nos reencontremos._

En ese momento los chicos vinieron a buscarlas. Entre todos se escabulleron por los pasillos y con cuidado caminaron hasta la cubierta del barco.

Cuando estaban por salir, el barco hizo un brusco movimiento y, como consecuencia, un mueble cayó sobre Bree. Los chicos de inmediato levantaron el mueble liberando a la joven, que se encontraba muy dolorida.

Emmett los guió hasta donde estaba el bote y lo lanzaron al mar. Se pusieron cada uno chalecos salvavidas y les indicó cómo debían lanzarse. Cada uno con su mochila puesta y mucho miedo se fueron largando al mar.

El primero fue Emmett, lo siguió Bree, Bella y, finalmente, Edward.

Bella al caer se golpeó el pie y a Bree le dolían las costillas cada vez que respiraba. De inmediato todos se subieron al bote. Donde con mantas que tenía en su interior comenzaron a secarse.

Los chicos remaron hasta alejarse del crucero y tuvieron que cerrar el toldo porque la lluvia era demasiado intensa y con vientos muy fuertes.

Luego de un largo rato escucharon un estruendo muy fuerte y, tras asomarse por el toldo, comprobaron que las luces del crucero se estaban apagando y las olas eran cada vez más grandes.

Las chicas no dejaban de llorar.

El bote no paraba de moverse.

Todos temían por su vida, aunque ninguno decía nada para evitar que el pánico los invadiera.

Finalmente, todos se quedaron dormidos.


	5. Naufragio

**Hola a todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, les advierto que fue un poquito difícil de escribir para mi, porque reflejar emociones tan fuertes como las que se reflejan es complicado, espero que aun quesea haya podido plasmar un poquito de todo lo que viven estos personajes en el naufragio.**

**Bueno las dejo leer, besos a todas y miles de gracias por sus mensajes, y sumarse a alertas y favoritos.**

* * *

**Naufragio**

Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD. www facebook com /groups /betasffadictio

**_I miss you (Avril Lavigne)_**

**_Te extraño  
Na na, na na na, na na  
Te extraño,  
Te extraño de verdad  
No te olvido  
Oh… es tan triste  
Espero que me escuches  
Lo recuerdo claramente  
El día que te fuiste  
Fue el día que supe  
que no sería igual  
Ooooh  
Na na na na nana na  
No traté de besarte  
Un adiós con la mano  
Deseé que volviéramos a vernos algún día  
Sé que no puedo, ooooh  
Espero que me escuches  
porque lo recuerdo claramente.  
El día que te fuiste  
Fue el día que  
supe que no sería igual  
Ooooh  
Tuve mi despertar  
No te despertarás  
Me sigo preguntando por qué  
Y no lo entiendo  
Fue real  
Sucedió, tú pasaste  
Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido  
Ahí vas, ahí vas  
A algún lugar del que no puedo traerte de vuelta  
Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido  
Ahí vas, ahí vas  
A algún lugar del que no volverás  
El día que te fuiste  
Fue el día que supe  
que no volvería a ser igual, noo...  
El día que te fuiste  
Fue el día que supe  
que no volvería a ser igual oooh...  
Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
Te echo de menos_**

**.**

**.**

El movimiento de la pequeña balsa era sereno. Emmett, de inmediato, se fijó la hora en su reloj, y se dio cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana. Con cuidado abrió el toldo que tenía el bote y pudo ver que el día estaba nublado y con una ligera llovizna.

Edward se removía en su lugar y se acercó a donde estaba su amigo.

—Emmett, hermano, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿tú cómo estás?

—Bien, creo. ¿Pudiste divisar el barco?

—No, Ed... no se ve nada.

El cobrizo miró hacia el mar y sólo vio kilómetros y kilómetros de agua, sin ningún signo de vida, barcos o algo parecido.

—Veamos cómo están las chicas —dijo el soldado.

Se acercó primero a Bella.

—Bells, ¿te encuentras bien, nena?

Ella, lentamente, fue abriendo sus ojos.

—Hola, Emmett, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Me duele el pie —dijo con una mueca.

Por su parte, Edward se acercó a donde estaba Bree tapada con una manta hasta la cabeza. Suavemente comenzó a moverla y a hablarle.

—Bree, despierta. —La sacudió más fuerte—. Bree, ¿te encuentras bien?

Al no tener ningún tipo de respuesta, Edward despejó el rostro de la manta y encontró a Bree con los ojos cerrados, los labios azules y su piel muy fría.

Intentó encontrar su pulso pero fue imposible.

—Emmett, pásame mi mochila.

De inmediato Emmett miró hacia donde estaba su amigo, sacando el chaleco salvavidas de Bree y rasgando su ropa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—El estetoscopio.

—¿Qué le pasa a Bree?

Emmett le dio a Edward lo que necesitaba y se situó a su lado, interponiéndose entre Bella y su amiga.

Edward revisó a la joven, intentó de todas las maneras posibles encontrar algún indicio de que podría salvarle la vida, pero para ella ya era muy tarde.

—Bella, lo siento —dijo negando con su cabeza

—No, dime que no le pasó nada a Bree.

—Bells… —La tomó en brazos Emmett—. Lo siento, nena, no lo logró.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser? Edward, ¿qué le pasó?

—Creo que una costilla perforó su pulmón, tiene un moretón en la zona, por los labios azules, podría decir que murió por falta de oxígeno. Se debe haber desmayado, por eso no nos dimos cuenta de nada.

—Ella no está muerta. Bree no puede estar muerta.

—Bella, tranquila, necesito que estés bien. Lamentablemente la realidad es que Bree murió. Lo siento, cariño —dijo Edward haciéndole caricias en su rostro.

Bella alejó su mano y se escabulló entre los dos hombres hasta llegar al cuerpo de su amiga.

Cuando la vio, tan pálida y fría, un grito desgarrador se escuchó. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Su amiga del alma, su hermana del corazón, estaba muerta. Ya nada sería igual. Ella que siempre había estado para Bella, apoyándola en cada momento de su vida, ella... a quien conoció cuando aún estaban en pañales, había dejado este mundo y Bella, estando casi a su lado, no se había percatado de eso.

El llanto no la dejaba respirar, sentía tanto dolor. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, apoyando la espalda de ella en su fuerte pecho. Emmett le dio una pequeña bolsa de papel que encontró en un compartimiento del bote.

—Respira conmigo, cariño —dijo el doctor mientras que colocaba la bolsa en su boca—. Inhala… —La bolsa se contrajo—. Exhala… —Infló la bolsa.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Bella, su cuerpo temblaba de manera descontrolada. Emmett estaba en frente de ellos.

—Emm, busca en mi maletín algún ansiolítico.

Sin dudarlo, él empezó a rebuscar algún tranquilizante que pudieran darle a la joven.

—¿Diazepam sirve, Edward?

—Sí, ¿hay agua?

Emmett le tendió la botella de agua y la pastilla. Bella estaba muy aturdida.

Con cuidado Edward retiró la bolsa de papel, puso la píldora en su boca y acercó la botella a sus labios.

—Toma el medicamente, nena, esto ayudará a que estés tranquila.

La joven siguió las instrucciones, en cuanto tragó la pastilla, él volvió a colocarle la bolsa alrededor de su boca y retomó el ejercicio respiratorio. Media hora más tarde, la castaña al fin concilió el sueño.

.

Mientras Bella dormía, Edward y Emmett prepararon todo para tirar el cuerpo de Bree al mar. Si bien era algo que ninguno quería hacer, ya que sentían que la abandonaban, no podían tener un cadáver que posiblemente alteraría más a todos, sin contar que pronto empezaría a descomponerse.

Mientras revisaban las cosas de Bree, decidieron que en el chaleco salvavidas escribirían los datos de ella, y los suyos propios, indicando que aún seguían con vida y naufragaban en el mar.

—Edward, creo que deberíamos esperar a que Bella despierte para arrojar el cuerpo.

—La despertaré, de esa forma luego será más probable que pueda descansar de nuevo.

Se acercó a donde ella descansaba y suavemente le acarició el rostro.

—Bella, cariño, despierta.

—Vamos, Bells, despierta nena —agregó Emmett.

Ella se removió en el lugar y, poco a poco, fue abriendo sus ojos, que lucían hinchados y rojos.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? —dijo con voz ronca por el llanto.

—Bella, vamos a arrojar a Bree al mar, pensamos que quizás querías despedirte de ella.

La joven, sin quererlo, derramó silenciosas lágrimas, se acercó a su amiga y tomó sus manos.

—Bree, ¿por qué me dejaste amiga? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te necesito, Kate te necesita, eres su madrina… ¿Qué le diré ahora cuando pregunte por ti? —Sorbió por la nariz—. ¿Cómo le explicaré a mi hija que solté a mi mejor amiga al mar?

Emmett y Edward se miraron asombrados, hasta el momento nunca sospecharon que Isabella tenía una hija.

Emmett se acercó a Bella.

—¿Estás lista?

La verdad era que ella nunca estaría lista para eso, pero trató de ser fuerte. Se aferró a la cadenita que colgaba en su cuello, esa cadenita que Kate le regaló el día que viajaron, y asintió con la cabeza.

Entre los dos hombres, arrojaron el cuerpo al mar y, luego, los tres abrazados vieron como la marea lo alejaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creen que pasará antes de que nos rescaten? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sabemos, no he escuchado ni un solo helicóptero o algo que indique que emprendieron una búsqueda —respondió Emmett.

—Quizás nos alejamos del barco y por eso no nos encuentran —agregó Edward.

Un gruñido proveniente de la panza de Bella se escuchó.

—Vamos a buscar algo para comer —indicó Emmett.

—Tenemos que ver con qué provisiones contamos.

—Tienes razón, Edward, yo en mi mochila tengo barras de cereal, agua mineral y algunos caramelos, quizás tenga algunas galletas también —dijo Bella

—Juntemos toda la comida en una sola mochila, de esa forma podremos racionar mejor los alimentos.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del soldado, todos juntaron la comida en el centro del bote.

—¿Alguno tiene elementos de botiquín? —cuestionó el doctor.

—Yo tengo un pequeño botiquín y creo que Bree también cargaba con uno.

—Bella traes de todo en esa mochila —dijo Emmett.

—Durante todo el año estuve trabajando con los niños de mi clase supervivencia y aprendimos a preparar mochilas adecuadamente. Desde entonces la preparo así, y antes del viaje Kate, mi hija, le hizo prometer a Bree que ella también prepararía así su mochila. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Unos días antes de viajar nos hizo comprar linternas, mantas térmicas y fósforos anti humedad.

—Es muy inteligente tu hija. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Es muy lista, tiene sólo cinco años.

—¿Está con su padre ahora?

—Soy madre soltera, ahora está con mis padres.

Un silencio se apoderó del momento. Ninguno sabía bien qué decir.

En el centro del bote veinte barras de cereal, diez botellitas de agua mineral y un puñado de caramelos era la comida con la que contaban.

—Tenemos que encontrar el bolso de salvamento —dijo Emmett.

Rápidamente buscaron en la balsa el dicho bolso de salvamento. Bella lo encontró en un costado debajo de un compartimiento parecido a un bolsillo grande.

—Aquí está.

De inmediato lo puso en medio del bote y lo abrieron, en el encontraron dos tipos de bengalas, un botiquín más grande que los que tenían, doce botellas de medio litro de agua, seis raciones de alimento envasado al vacío, cuatro mantas térmicas, luces de emergencia, linternas, un remo, un silbato y un kit de reparación para la balsa.

Sin duda no era mucho lo que tenían y no sabían cuándo los rescatarían.

—Tenemos que racionar todo con cuidado —dijo el soldado.

—Ahora podemos compartir una ración de la comida envasada, anoche todos cenamos bien y con eso creo que cubriremos nuestras necesidades mínimas, luego podríamos comer barritas de cereal y mantenernos hidratados, creo que así podremos sobrevivir hasta que nos rescaten.

.

.

El segundo día de naufragio, todos tenían menos esperanzas, aunque ninguno pronunciaba una palabra al respecto.

Emmett estaba convencido de que si no los rescataban hasta hoy, sus posibilidades eran mínimas, por no decir nulas.

Edward estaba preocupado por la falta de comida y, para peor, el sol había salido muy fuerte y por más que se pusieran bloqueador solar y se resguardaran en el toldo de la balsa, debían hidratarse más y eso sólo haría que el agua se agotara más rápido.

Bella sólo anhelaba reencontrarse con su bebé, extrañaba mucho a su hija y miles de veces se preguntaba por qué no se había quedado cuidando de ella.

—¿Alguien avisó que nos íbamos a robar un bote?

—Edward yo le envié un mail a mi papá informándole lo que sucedía, les di sus nombres y le expliqué dónde nos encontrábamos y por qué robaríamos el bote.

—Al menos hay alguien avisado de que naufragamos por el mar. Aún no estamos seguros de que el crucero se haya hundido.

—No hay forma de que se haya salvado de esa tormenta, tú viste, Ed, como estaba casi por darse vuelta la última vez que lo vimos.

—Ojalá, Emmett, de esa manera tenemos más posibilidades.

.

.

Con el tercer día, llegaron los miedos y las inseguridades de parte de todos. Bella había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando, Edward estaba preocupado por ella y por su estado de salud mental.

Emmett, intentaba recordar alguna forma de saber su localización y de ser posible guiar el bote a tierra firme, pero era imposible. No sabían dónde la marea los había llevado y no tenían ni GPS o un localizador, estaban totalmente a la deriva.

—¿Qué les parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas? —dijo Edward.

—No estamos para juegos —sentenció Emmett.

—Si no nos mantenemos entretenidos con algo enloqueceremos, y créeme la ansiedad en este caso nos jugará en contra.

—Tienes razón —razonó Emm, mientras recordaba como la ansiedad podía alterar al más experimentado soldado—. ¿Empiezas tú, Bella?

—Bueno. —Suspiró—. ¿Cuál es su edad?

—Tenemos treinta, ¿y tú? —interrogó el cobrizo.

—Tengo veinticinco.

—Eres muy joven. —Bella asintió con su cabeza—. ¿Qué enseñas?

—Doy clases en la primaria de Forks, estoy trabajando con niños de nueve años, dando ciencias, lengua y matemáticas. ¿Tú en qué parte del ejército estás?

—En Infantería de marina, el último tiempo estuve en Irak.

—Y tú, Edward, ¿en qué especialidad te desarrollas?

—Soy médico generalista. ¿Por qué elegiste la docencia?

—Siempre me gustó enseñar y amo a los niños, creo que esa es mi forma de cambiar el mundo.

—A mí déjame cambiarlo evitando que fundamentalistas lleguen al poder —acotó Emmett.

—¿Por qué elegiste ser médico?

—Cuando era pequeño veía a mi papá estudiar medicina y mientras él no me veía me la pasaba estudiando sus libros, siempre me apasionó, así que no tuve que pensarlo mucho al entrar a la universidad me decidí por medicina.

—¿Tienen hermanos?

—Yo tengo una hermana, se llama Alice, está estudiando diseño de modas en New York, el año que viene tendría que graduarse.

—¿Y tú, Edward?

—Soy hijo único, mi familia son mis padres: Esme, que es enfermera y Carlisle, que es médico cirujano.

—¿Cómo está compuesta tu familia? —preguntó Emmett.

—Mi padre, Charlie, es abogado, mi madre, Renée, es maestra de primaria como yo, y mi pequeña Kate, es la luz de mis ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La tarde pasó entre conversaciones, comer algunas barritas de cereal y tomar agua.

.

.

Para la mañana del cuarto día, Edward y Emmett evaluaban la manera de hacer una caña de pescar, las provisiones se habían reducido notablemente y no creían que alcanzaran para más de dos días. Lo que más les preocupaba era la falta de agua.

Bella les prestó un aro, para utilizar como anzuelo, pero no lograron atrapar ni un solo pez.

.

.

El quinto día los sorprendió con una botella y media de agua mineral, algunos caramelos y una barra de cereal para cada uno. El sol estaba en lo más alto y el calor se hacía insoportable.

Se la pasaron el día durmiendo. Por la noche una fuerte tormenta los sorprendió.

El bote se movía de un lado a otro y, finalmente, se durmieron con Bella entre medio de ambos hombres.

El ruido de olas despertó a Bella y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió el canto de pájaros.

Tras levantar el toldo del bote, se sorprendió al encontrarse en una bahía, y no muy lejos de donde estaban había tierra firme.

—¡Chicos, chicos, TIERRA!

Emmett y Edward se levantaron de golpe y, tras ver esa isla a la que se acercaban, se abrazaron. Luego buscaron los remos y empezaron a impulsarse hacia la costa.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué pasará ahora en la isla?

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. La Isla

_**Hola a todas, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecer como siempre a tod s por su tiempo, en especial a aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios. Y sobre todo a Diana y Flor que me ayudaron mucho en este capitulo.**_

_**Miles de besos, nos leemos pronto**_

* * *

**Capítulo V: La isla**

Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD. www facebook com /groups /betasffadiction

Aquí por mi cuenta (Irene Cara)

A veces me pregunto donde he estado  
Quien soy  
Si encajo  
Creer es difícil estando sola  
Aquí por mi cuenta

Siempre estamos probando quienes somos  
Siempre estirándonos por esa estrella creciente  
Para que me guie lejos  
y me ilumine hasta mi hogar  
Aquí por mi cuenta

Cuando estoy triste y me siento mal  
Cierro mis ojos así puedo estar contigo  
Oh baby, se fuerte por mi  
Baby, pertenece a mi  
Ayúdame a atravesarlo  
Ayúdame te necesito

Hasta que el Sol de la mañana aparece  
Haciendo luz de todos mis miedos  
Seco las lagrimas  
Que nunca mostré  
Aquí por mi cuenta

Cuando estoy triste y me siento mal  
Cierro mis ojos así puedo estar contigo  
Oh baby, se fuerte por mi  
Baby, pertenece a mi  
Ayúdame a atravesarlo  
Ayúdame te necesito

A veces me pregunto donde he estado  
Quien soy  
Si encajo  
Puedo no ganar  
Pero no puedo ser echada  
Aquí por mi cuenta

**.**

Emmett y Edward remaron con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a tierra firme. Era tanta la desesperación que tenían que, sin saber de dónde sacaron fuerzas, los tres se tiraron al mar a nadar y dirigir el bote hacia la costa.

Por unos minutos, que parecieron horas, no existía otra cosa que no fuera la esperanza de alcanzar la arena, no había deshidratación, ni hambre... sólo la ambición de encontrar una esperanza de vida.

Finalmente, Emmett fue el primero en tocar tierra, seguido por Edward y Bella que dejaron el bote lo más alejado del agua que pudieron, para evitar que las pocas pertenencias que tenían se perdieran.

Edward se tiró en la arena y disfrutaba de escurrirla entre sus dedos. Emmett comenzó a observar con atención a su alrededor. Mientras Bella lo imitó, buscando con esmero algo que comer o un arroyo para beber agua.

—Vamos a explorar la isla. Tenemos al menos unas cinco horas antes de que oscurezca para conseguir algo de agua y alimento —dijo Emmett mirando su reloj.

—Atemos el bote a esa palmera y busquemos las mochilas para poder traer lo que encontremos —continuó Edward.

Entre los tres vaciaron sus mochilas para luego poner en ellas las botellas de agua vacías, un pequeño botiquín, linternas y el cuchillo de Emmett, junto con su brújula.

El soldado tomó un pequeño papel y, en él, marcó algunos puntos de lo que suponía era la isla. Decidieron caminar hacia el este, la playa era grande y no se veían rastros de otras personas.

Tras dos horas de caminata, encontraron un pequeño arroyo del cual, de inmediato, bebieron toda el agua que quisieron, de a sorbos pequeños para que no les hiciera mal. Descansaron un rato y cargaron las botellas. Emmett indicó que deberían seguir el curso del arroyo, quizás sería más fácil encontrar algo para comer.

Poco a poco, se fueron internando en la selva. Cada tanto, Emmett hacía nuevas anotaciones.

Bella estaba cansada, hambrienta y su pie dolía. Edward, al ver que demoraba más que ellos, le preguntó qué le sucedía.

—Me duele el pie —explicó la castaña.

—Déjame verlo —dijo el médico tomando entre sus manos su tobillo y levantando un poco su jogging.

La zona estaba hinchada y ligeramente morada. Sacó de su mochila el botiquín, colocó una pomada en la zona y la vendó, volviendo a ajustar la zapatilla.

—Trata de no apoyar mucho el pie.

Edward se situó al lado de Bella y la sujetó por la cintura, para cargar con parte de su peso. Caminaron hasta donde Emmett estaba evaluando unos frutos.

—¡Son árboles de yaca! —dijo Isabella

—Me parecía.

—Corta uno, Emmett, muero de hambre.

El soldado cortó un fruto y se lo dio a la mujer, que, de inmediato, buscó un cortaplumas en la mochila y empezó a pelarlo. Cortó un pedazo y se lo entregó a Edward y luego otro a Emmett, los tres comieron gustosos.

—Está delicioso —dijo Edward entre bocado y bocado.

Emmett miró su reloj, ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas de caminata, por lo que decidió que sería mejor regresar donde dejaron el bote y prepararse para pasar la noche.

Cargaron en la mochila todos los frutos que pudieron y, con cuidado para que Bella no se lastimara más, volvieron a la playa. Casi al final del camino, cargaron a la muchacha que ya no podía apoyar el pie.

Emmett buscó ramas y hojas para poder hacer una fogata. Si bien les costó mucho esfuerzo porque no encontraban nada seco, lo lograron.

Todos se acercaron al fuego, no hacía frío, pero las llamas les transmitían una tranquilidad que no lograban alcanzar.

Ninguno pronunciaba palabras, sólo se dejaron llevar por el silencio que los envolvía.

.

.

Los rayos del sol despertaron a los tres chicos, por primera vez en días pudieron realizar actividades medianamente normales: hicieron sus necesidades, se lavaron la cara y las manos sin pensar que podría faltarles agua; pelaron y cortaron yaca y pudieron tomar un desayuno.

El pie de Bella estaba mejor y, antes de salir, Edward se aseguró de vendárselo bien. Cambiaron sus ropas y decidieron seguir investigando la isla, al igual que el día anterior, sólo que esta vez se dirigieron al oeste. En sus mochilas llevaban agua y algunos frutos.

Este lado del terreno era más irregular. Encontraron el final de la playa y el inicio de unos acantilados; así que decidieron subir, esperando que, desde arriba, sea más amplia la visión de lo que ahora era su hogar.

Casi dos horas más tarde pudieron ver el pequeño montículo de tierra que era su morada, donde no había nada que indicara algún paso del hombre por allí.

En esa zona encontraron cocos y bambú. Cargaron en sus mochilas cuanto pudieron y regresaron hacia el bote.

—¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí? —preguntó Bella por la noche.

Emmett se fijo en el reloj.

—Son siete días desde que dejamos el crucero.

—¡Dios!, no vendrán a rescatarnos...

—Nena, tranquila, ya alguien nos encontrará —dijo Edward intentando darle las esperanzas que no tenía a su amiga.

—Extraño a mi familia... nunca me había separado de mi hija y lo que serían sólo unos días ahora es tiempo indefinido.

Por primera vez desde el día que dejaron ir a Bree, extendió los brazos hacia Edward y lo abrazó. Pero, dentro suyo, tuvo la impresión de que dejaba de lado a Emmett, por lo que, en cuanto se separaron, corrió a abrazar a su otro amigo.

.

.

Tras pasar una semana en la isla, comenzaron a acomodar sus horarios. El pie de Bella, necesitaba descansar, por lo que decidieron mudar sus pertenencias cerca del arroyo. Allí encontraban más rápido agua y alimento y debían realizar menos esfuerzo.

Cargaron las mochilas, los frutos que tenían y algunas botellas con agua, tomados de las sogas que tenía el bote tiraron de él. A mitad del camino, Bella no pudo más del dolor, por lo que los chicos la transportaron dentro del bote.

A unos metros del arroyo, decidieron que sería el lugar adecuado para comenzar a construir un refugio. Mientras Emmett buscaba unas piedras para poner alrededor de donde harían la fogata, el doctor examinaba el tobillo de la joven, que se veía bastante feo. Revolvió en el botiquín donde encontró unos antiinflamatorios y llevó a Bella a la orilla del agua para que su pie se encontrara lo más fresco posible, dado que no contaban con hielo.

Por la tarde, antes del anochecer, Edward había encendido la fogata; su amigo dejaba marcas en la arena para ver hasta donde llegaba la marea, mientras que Isabella cortaba yaca y perforaba cocos para obtener su agua.

Los tres, reunidos frente al fuego, degustaron la comida que tenían.

—Tendremos que buscar nuevas fuentes de alimento, a este paso nos vamos a desnutrir en poco tiempo —dijo Edward.

—Podríamos pescar o buscar algunas otras frutas —agregó la mujer.

—No creo que haya más variedad de frutos, la isla es muy pequeña, pero sí podemos empezar a pescar. ¿Tienes más aretes, Bella?

—Sólo los que les di en el bote.

—Entonces debemos hacer lanzas.

—O redes… —Ambos hombres la miraron—. Cuando fuimos al risco, vi que había algunas hojas que parecían ser pandano, si las encontramos serán perfectas.

—¿Qué es el pandano, Bella?

—Es una planta que utilizan los nativos principalmente para cestería, con Bree tomamos un curso en el barco y allí nos enseñaron algunas formas de trabajarla.

—Bien, entonces veremos la forma de conseguir esas hojas, también habrá que conseguir bambú para poder hacer el refugio, hasta ahora no hemos tenido lluvias pero seguro que no tardarán en llegar —explicó Emmett.

Al día siguiente, por primera vez, los chicos se separaron. Bella se quedó en lo que sería su refugio, mientras Emmett y Edward emprendieron viaje en busca de bambú y pandano.

La noción del tiempo estando en completa soledad era muy relativa, parecía que cada minuto era una hora. Hasta ese momento, Bella siempre había disfrutado de los momentos de soledad, pero en ese instante estaba aterrada.

Decidió acercarse a la costa y tratar de atrapar algo. Se acordó de las veces que su padre la había llevado de pesca, sobre todo después que su madre había muerto. Los cinco años de ella habían sido muy duros. Su madre, trágicamente, falleció en un accidente de tránsito, Charlie había intentado mantenerse entero para ella, pero había sido prácticamente imposible. Los días eran muy tristes y aún había veces en que recordaba por la noche ver a su papá llorar. Eso duró casi un año, hasta que llegó Renée a sus vidas. Ella había sido la mejor amiga de su madre y, tras ver así al viudo y a su ahijada, decidió instalarse en su casa y cambiar sus hábitos. De nuevo empezaron a reír, a divertirse, la casa se llenó de las locuras de la mujer y ella empezó a llamarle mamá. Pasaron años hasta que Charlie decidió declararle su amor y muchos más hasta que le propuso matrimonio, pero siempre formaron una familia unida.

Logró atrapar un par de peces pero, en el último intento, perdió el anzuelo, por lo que limpió los peces y los asó, mientras esperaba a los chicos.

Todos disfrutaron de una rica cena, que sorprendió por completo a los hombres; y, tras dejar apilado en un costado todos los elementos que habían traído, se propusieron a dormir.

Tras cuatro días de viajes, en los que Bella permaneció prácticamente sola y los chicos volvían sumamente cansados, decidieron quedarse a descansar un día más.

Para ese entonces, Bella había tejido una gran red, que probaron de inmediato y, aunque les costó muchos intentos, disfrutaron del momento juntos y rieron como locos cada vez que uno se caía o se arrojaban agua.

Por la noche, disfrutaron de un rico pescado asado y Bella experimentó también cocinar yaca para acompañar.

Para la construcción del refugio debían traer más bambú, recién habían construido la plataforma, pero Emmett quería armar algo un poco más estable, con paredes y un techo. Por lo que, durante otros cuatro días, los chicos volvieron a viajar al otro lado de la isla.

—Emmett, ¿ya no nos rescatarán, no?

—No lo creo, Ed, las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas eran las indicadas para que se lograra el rescate, pero ahora es poco probable… es mucho tiempo el que llevamos lejos y no creo que nadie nos esté buscando.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

—Creo que lo ideal es tratar de vivir lo mejor que podamos, la verdad es que, pese a todo, estamos bien, amigo; podríamos estar heridos gravemente o al borde de la locura, sin embargo, estamos los tres sanos y adaptándonos a lo que nos toca.

—Tienes razón, tengo que dejarme de mariconadas. Sólo espero que Bella sea tan fuerte como nosotros y que nuestras familias no sufran tanto.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato, ambos sabían que, pese a que intentaba mostrarse entera, Bella estaba destrozada por estar lejos de su hija y que, en casa, tanto los padres de Edward, como la hermana de Emmett, estarían llorándolos.

.

.

Bella iba marcando en una gran roca los días que permanecían allí y, además, tuvo que marcar el día del inicio de su periodo, daba gracias a Dios que los chicos no estuviesen cerca ese día, ya que estaba sumamente incómoda. Había improvisado compresas con medias con un poco de gasa en su interior, pero la verdad había sido caótico para ella ese acontecimiento y no sabía cómo haría para pasar la noche sin que ellos se percataran de su estado a la mañana siguiente.

Durante el día se mantuvo a la sombra y tejió una canasta para almacenar los cocos y los frutos de yaca que traían. Cuando los chicos regresaron, ella iba por la mitad de la cesta.

—¿Qué haces, Bella?

—Una cesta para almacenar los frutos que recojamos, Emmett.

—Vas bien nena, tienes mucha imaginación y eres muy práctica.

—Gracias, pero sólo lo hago para mantenerme entretenida.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Edward—, pero eso no te quita mérito.

Ella sonrió y siguió tejiendo.

Tras un rato, tomaron algunas frutas para lo que sería su cena y se dispusieron a comerlas.

Conversaron de todo un poco y se fueron a dormir.

.

.

Cuando, al otro día, los chicos fueron por más caña, Bella aprovechó para tomar un baño. Dado que por un buen rato no venían, decidió desnudarse y, después de mucho tiempo, disfrutar del agua fresca.

Los chicos, al ver que se avecinaba una tormenta, rápidamente volvieron para no dejar tanto tiempo sola a Bella, y se sorprendieron al no encontrarla junto a sus pertenencias.

—¡Bella! Bella, ¿dónde estás?

—¿Dónde puede haber ido, Emmett?

—No lo sé, no creo que haya ido por frutos o por agua, ya que hay —respondió señalando hacia el sitio donde se encontraban.

—¿Habrá visto algo? ¿Si apareció algún animal o…?

—Mejor vamos a buscarla —interrumpió Emmett.

Sin saber bien por dónde empezar, caminaron rumbo al río y, desde lejos, pudieron ver un montón de ropa que, de inmediato, reconocieron como de la joven.

De pronto la vieron, a lo lejos, flotando desnuda, con el cabello mojado y una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos hombres notaron la dureza que eso ocasionó entre sus piernas. Pese a saber que estaban invadiendo la intimidad de ella, no podían alejarse, no había forma de que se alejaran de ese cuerpo que tanto los atraía.

Bella tomaba su baño completamente ajena a la mirada de los hombres, realmente estaba disfrutando del momento. Emmett y Edward eran personas excepcionales y les tocaba vivir una situación de mierda al estar solos en esta isla, sin embargo, lo estaban llevando muy bien… Pero para ella todo era distinto, todo era confusión; sentía como si una parte de sí le faltara y estaba segura que se debía a la falta de contacto con Kate. El dolor por la muerte de Bree aún era muy fuerte y tanto silencio y tranquilidad no ayudaban a superar todo lo que le tocaba. Nunca había manejado muy bien las emociones, pero si a eso le sumaba el hecho de tener esos dos hombres, tan atractivos e inteligentes, protegiéndola las veinticuatro horas del día no aclaraba para nada su confusión interna. Por momentos sentía que estaba lista para empezar un romance con Edward y por otros quería saltar a los brazos de Emmett y entregarle a él su corazón.

Pero todo era demasiado complicado, no había manera de que pudiera elegir a uno sin lastimar al otro… era difícil, por no decir imposible, que mantuviera una relación con sólo uno cuando eran tres personas en la isla.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de los árboles, asustada de que pudiese ser algún animal salvaje, se apresuró a tomar su ropa y vestirse rápido para volver al campamento.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿De que será el sonido que escucho Bella? ¿Y la reacción de los chicos que les pareció?


	7. Atracción

_**Hola a todas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo esta vez muy picante, espero que lo disfruten y me llenen de comentarios.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Flor, que me super ayuda con cada capitulo, más allá de las correcciones me da sugerencias y me ayuda a plasmar todas mis ocurrencias. Gracias nena.**_

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Atracción**

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

_._

_The Police- Every breath you take_

Cada respiración que tomas  
cada movimiento que haces  
cada enlace que rompes  
cada paso que tomas  
estaré mirándote.  
Cada simple día  
cada palabra que dices  
cada juego que juegas  
cada noche que permaneces  
estaré mirándote.  
Oh, no puedes ver  
me perteneces  
cómo duele mi pobre corazón  
con cada paso que tomas  
cada movimiento que haces  
cada voto que rompes  
cada sonrisa que falsificas  
cada demanda que estacas  
estaré mirándote.  
Pues te has ido y estaré perdido sin un sueño  
sueño en la noche y sólo puedo ver tu cara  
miro alrededor pero no puedo reemplazarte  
me siento demasiado frío y lejano para abrazarte  
sigo llorando bebé, bebé, por favor...  
Oh, no puedes verlo  
me perteneces  
cómo duele mi pobre, corazón  
con cada respiración que tomas  
cada movimiento que haces  
cada voto que rompes  
cada sonrisa que falsificas  
cada demanda que estacas  
estaré mirándote.  
Cada movimiento que haces  
cada paso que tomas  
estaré mirándote  
estaré mirándote  
estaré mirándote  
estaré mirándote...

.

.

Atracción era una simple palabra que reflejaba todo lo que sentían Edward y Emmett por su compañera. Verla nadando desnuda sólo había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Durante la estancia en el crucero, ambos se habían sentido atraídos por la castaña; luego, en el naufragio, verla tan indefensa y triste había llegado a su corazón, pero una vez en la isla ambas sensaciones se instalaron en ellos. Ver su fortaleza, su ahínco por mostrarse segura y decidida los encantó y ni hablar de todas y cada una de las veces que necesitaron alejarse de ella sólo para no abalanzase y poseerla.

Aún no sabían qué sentía ella, ni siquiera se plantearon en algún momento qué harían si ella decidía quedarse con uno de ellos.

Ambos se separaron, para ellos fue muy incómodo ser conscientes del estado de excitación de su mejor amigo, y, en privado, cada uno, solucionó el problema entre sus piernas.

.

.

Bella, en cuanto sintió el sonido de las hojas, se asustó mucho, se colocó rápidamente su bombacha y una remera de Emmett, tomó todo lo que tenía y, corriendo, regresó al campamento.

Ella supuso que los chicos habían vuelto, vio sus mochilas y más hojas de pandano, cocos y bambú, pero ni rastro de ellos.

El cielo se había oscurecido y era seguro que pronto se largaría a llover, seguramente los chicos habían ido a buscarla. Por lo que decidió esperarlos ahí, mientras tanto, metió todas sus pertenencias al bote que aún conservaban amarrado a una palmera.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, Emmett de inmediato llegó al campamento y se quedó contemplando la figura de la joven que, con su remera y unas bragas, estaba agachada sujetando con una cuerda las ramas que durante tantos días habían estado trayendo con Edward.

Respiró hondo intentando no cometer una locura.

—¿Qué haces, Bells?

La chica pegó un grito por el susto y cuando se percató de que era el grandote de su amigo, se tranquilizó.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, Emmett —dijo llevando la mano a su pecho.

Él, sin poder contenerse, se acercó a ella, la abrazó fuerte y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención.

—Lo sé, es sólo que me fui a bañar y sentí algunos ruidos que me asustaron.

—Tranquila, nena, ya estoy aquí. Vamos a amarrar esto antes de que llueva más fuerte.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó la castaña mientras seguía con su tarea.

—Debe estar por venir —trató de explicar Emmett sin entrar en detalles de por qué se habían separado.

De pronto, un fuerte chaparrón comenzó a caer y se mojaron enteros. Cuando estaban por entrar al bote vieron a Edward que corría en su dirección y la castaña corrió a sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diablos hacías que no viniste en cuanto comenzó a llover? Me tenías preocupada —dijo apresuradamente.

—Sh... Ya estoy aquí. —La abrazó y pudo sentir, bajo la fina tela de la remera, los pezones erectos de ella. Tragó fuerte—. Vamos adentro, si no enfermaremos.

Una vez dentro del bote, Edward insistió en que Bella se cambiara, ya que tenía la ropa mojada. Ella los obligó a darse vuelta para sacarse la remera de Emmett y colocarse una propia, aunque para los dos fue imposible no espiar mientras la joven se vestía.

El resto de la tarde fue extraña para los tres, ella sentía que algo pasaba con los muchachos y ellos intentaban no sentirse más atraídos por ella.

Luego de comer un poco de fruta, se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

Por la mañana Edward se despertó y sintió el pequeño brazo de Bella al rededor de su cintura, con mucho cuidado, se sentó y vio a su amigo abrazado a la castaña, con las piernas de los tres enredadas entre sí. La imagen, en un principio, le pareció de lo más absurda, pero al recordar lo acontecido el día anterior pensó que no era tan descabellado pensar que algo así podría pasarle a ellos.

El día afuera era hermoso, no había rastros de la tormenta de la noche anterior, así que decidió encender la fogata. Cuando lo logró, su amigo se unió a él, tomaron agua de coco y comieron yaca como desayuno. Luego recogieron las redes que hizo Bella y fueron a pescar.

Tras lanzar la red unas cuantas veces, Edward fue el primero en hablar.

—Emmett, ¿qué te sucede con Bella?

El soldado soltó la red y fue al lado de su amigo.

—Edward, creo que me enamoré por primera vez en mi vida.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—Sí, te juro que nunca sentí por ninguna chica lo que siento por Bella. ¿A ti qué te pasa con ella?

—Me gusta mucho, Emmett, también creo estar enamorado de ella.

—¿Crees que le gustemos?

—Creo que sí le pasa algo, pero… ¿qué sucedería si ella elige a uno de nosotros?

—No lo sé, no sé qué haría si ella te eligiera a ti, ¿cómo quedaría yo en esto?, y tampoco sabría cómo actuar sabiendo que estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Tú crees que yo sí sé cómo reaccionar? No lo sé, Emmett, esto es muy complicado como para resolverlo entre nosotros y, lo más importante, no sabemos qué siente ella.

—Ayer pude ver que ella se preocupa por ti, estaba muy nerviosa porque no venías. Seguro se enamoró de ti, como siempre —agregó con desgano el soldado.

—No puedo creer que hables así, que se hayan fijado más en mí quizás tiene que ver con el hecho de que tú puedes llegar a intimidar un poco a las chicas, siendo tan grande y de joven te tomabas todo a broma. —Pasó su mano por los cabellos—. No puedo creer que saques a relucir nuestro comportamiento en el instituto.

—No se trata de sacar a la luz cómo eran las cosas en el instituto, se trata de que veo que la chica de la que estoy enamorado se preocupa por ti más que por mí.

—Estás siendo muy infantil, Emmett.

—Bueno, señor maduro, maneja tú todo —dijo mientras se marchaba enojado por la playa.

.

.

Dos días más tarde estaban los tres frente a la fogata.

—¿Me pueden explicar qué les sucede, por qué prácticamente no se dirigen la palabra?

—No pasa nada, Bella.

—Somos tres en la isla, Emmett, en este tiempo he podido llegar a conocerlos lo suficiente para saber que algo pasó entre ustedes, sólo me gustaría que me contaran qué sucedió para que lo arreglemos, no quiero verlos pelear.

—Tranquila, Bells, ya lo solucionaremos —dijo Edward.

—Bien, entonces, siendo así, me volverán a hablar cuando solucionen sus problemas, de otra forma olvídense que existo.

—Isabella, no seas tan extremista.

—¿Yo extremista, Edward? No me sucede nada, al igual que entre tú y Emmett las cosas van bien, conmigo todo también va bien.

Los dos hombres la miraron asombrados.

—Ahora… si me disculpan, iré a dormir. —Se metió en el bote y, de adentro, lanzó dos mantas térmicas—. Tomen, las necesitarán para dormir tranquilos.

.

.

Pasaron dos días más, ninguno de los tres se hablaba. Mientras, Bella había comenzado a encargarse de su comida, de buscar agua y hacerse cargo de su propia supervivencia. Y los chicos no estaban en mejor estado; no se dirigían la palabra y, para peor, el trato de Bella para con ellos hacía que todo fuera más difícil.

Emmett se dedicó, en esos días, a preparar el refugio. Atravesó las cañas de bambú y las sujetó lo mejor posible para lograr un agarre firme.

Edward había perfeccionado la pesca y, además, había creado una especie de lanza que les ayudaría a recolectar cocos en la parte más alta de las palmeras.

Y Bella, por su parte, se sentía completamente frustrada con la situación. Hacía varios días que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esos dos hombres con los que vivía, los quería y no entendía qué les sucedía, por qué no se hablaban, por qué no parecían ser tan amigos como al principio. Caminó por la orilla de la playa hasta que encontró unas rocas de donde se veía gran parte de la isla; contempló el paisaje y, una vez más, lloró… lloró por su hija a quien extrañaba muchísimo, por su amiga muerta y por los dos hombres de los que se había enamorado.

Esa noche, una vez más, los chicos durmieron afuera y Bella, entre sueños, comenzó a hablar. Emmett fue el primero en darse cuenta.

—_Edward..._ —decía la castaña.

—Edward, Bella te está llamando —murmuró Emmett con pesar.

El médico se levantó y fue cerca del bote.

—_Emmett, ven…_ —Escuchó decir a la joven.

—Te llama a ti.

Emmett se acercó y escucharon.

—_Edward, Emmett, los quiero._

Ambos se miraron asombrados.

Tras abrir el toldo del bote, encontraron que Bella dormía inquieta y se movía en la improvisada cama.

Con una seña, ambos dejaron dormir a la muchacha.

—¿Crees que sienta algo por los dos?

—Sí, Emmett, creo que le pasan cosas con los dos.

—¿Qué haremos?

—¿Compartirla?

—¡Estás loco!

—¡No!, creo que no sería algo descabellado. Después de todo… ¿cómo podríamos de otra forma estar bien los tres? Así ninguno se sentiría excluido. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, Emmett, no nos rescatarán, ¿qué quieres?, ¿que el resto de nuestras vidas sean como estos últimos días?

—¿Y piensas que ella accederá a tener algo con los dos? ¿Qué más quieres, que poblemos la isla y tengamos muchos hijos?

—Piensa lo que quieras, Emmett, yo sólo di una posible solución a esto que nos pasa.

.

.

Durante dos días más ninguno de los dos se habló, la tensión entre todos era palpable.

Bella, completamente frustrada por la situación, decidió escapar a la roca donde, desde hace días, contemplaba a sus hombres. Ese día no fue la excepción.

Desde lejos, contempló a Emmett construir lo que parecía una pared con cañas y a Edward pescando, sus cuerpos sólo cubiertos con una bermuda, los músculos de sus brazos y pecho marcados. No aguantó más, bajó de la roca y se tumbó del lado opuesto al campamento.

En su cabeza las imágenes de Emmett y Edward estaban presentes y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a acariciarse. Primero un pecho, luego el otro, mientras que la otra mano descendió por su abdomen hasta llegar a la parte de abajo de su bikini.

.

Los chicos, desde lejos, habían visto a Bella, pero tras un largo rato de no verla se asustaron. Ambos corrieron hasta la roca donde estaba, pensando que a lo mejor algo malo le había sucedido. Pero al llegar al lugar, escucharon gemidos y se quedaron helados.

—Edward… ¡oh! —gimió nuevamente—, Emmett.

Los chicos con mucho cuidado de asomaron tras la roca y vieron la imagen más erótica que alguna vez se imaginaron. Ella, tirada en la arena, masturbándose.

—Emmett… —decía entre jadeos mientras tocaba sus pechos—. Edward, ¡oh, sí, ahí me gusta!

Edward no se contuvo, fue hasta donde estaba la mujer tirada y la besó en los labios mientras que, con su mano, tocaba sus pechos. Emmett lo siguió y, cuando ella se sentó, se situó detrás y, con sus fuertes manos, también comenzó a tocar sus senos.

La muchacha se encontraba completamente sorprendida, pero, más allá de eso, se entregó a ellos.

Con una mano sujetaba a Emmett por la nuca, mientras giraba su cabeza para poder besar sus labios y la otra recorría el pecho de Edward.

Cuatro manos la acariciaban sin cesar, dos bocas succionaban y besaban todo a su paso. Edward se situó entre sus piernas y comenzó atender con sus labios su intimidad, mientras Emmett succionaba con avidez sus pechos.

Ella comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del soldado, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y, con desesperación, bajó la ropa de Emmett y dejó al descubierto su pene. No podía moverse mucho, por lo que lo guió cerca de su boca para poder introducir el miembro en ella. Él gruñó de placer al sentir los labios de la mujer a la que amaba en su polla.

Edward estaba a punto de explotar de la excitación que tenía, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se sacó la bermuda y la ropa interior y, de una sola estocada, la penetró. La castaña gimió y la vibración le produjo a Emmett un placer inigualable.

El silencio de la isla, se interrumpió con los gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer de sus tres habitantes, que, al mismo tiempo, alcanzaron el éxtasis.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, ambos hombres colmaron de caricias a Bella y ella, de inmediato, comenzó a llorar. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que había cometido un error terrible al tener sexo con ellos, los amaba, pero nunca podría tener una vida normal al lado de dos hombres. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos con la reacción de ella y Emmett quiso seguirla.

—Espera un momento, necesita tiempo para procesar lo que está pasando.

—¿Y si ella no quería esto?

—Sí lo quería, Emmett, tú la escuchaste fantasear con los dos. Sólo está asustada por lo que sucederá.

—¡Diablos, Edward!, hasta yo estoy aterrado con esto.

—¿La compartiremos?

—Sólo si ella quiere —respondió Em, mientras lentamente caminaban hacia el campamento.

.

.

Cuando Bella llegó al campamento se derrumbó en un llanto incontrolable. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba destruida, estaba sola en una isla con dos hombres a los que amaba, con los que había tenido sexo. ¿Cómo lo tomarían ellos?, ¿pensarían que era una cualquiera que estaba acostumbrada a tener este tipo de relaciones?

De pronto, las manos de ellos se posaron en cada uno de los hombros de Isabella.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño? —interrogó Emmett.

Ella intentó explicar qué le sucedía, pero los sollozos eran muy fuertes.

—Bella, mi amor, tranquilízate.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con lo que acabamos de hacer?

Edward, quien estaba más seguro con todo lo acontecido, fue el encargado de contestar:

—Acabamos de hacer el amor… Emmett y yo te amamos, dadas las circunstancias por las que atravesamos no hay posibilidades que elijas a uno de nosotros sin que el otro salga lastimado. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a compartirte, pero… ¿tú nos aceptarías?

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Comentarios? ¿sugerencias? ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Besos**_


	8. Romance

**Hola a todas, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Les comento que a partir de esta semana todas los comentarios serán respondidos con un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

**Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecer a Flor por todo el apoyo en cada capítulo, por prestarme su tiempo y aclarar cada duda, darme sugerencia e ideas para mejorar cada vez más esto. Miles de gracias Flor.**

**Nos leemos pronto! **

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:**

**www facebook com / groups / elite. fanfiction /**

.

Romance

.

_En un mundo, pocos corazones sobreviven  
Todo lo que sé es cómo me siento  
Cuando es real, lo mantengo vivo  
El camino es largo  
Hay montañas en nuestro camino  
Pero subimos un escalón cada día  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento.  
Algunos sostienen el "solía ser"  
Viven sus vidas mirando atrás  
Todo lo que tenemos es aquí y ahora  
Toda nuestra vida, para encontrar allí afuera.  
El camino es largo  
Hay montañas en nuestro camino  
Pero subimos un escalón cada día.  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento.  
El tiempo se pasa  
No hay tiempo para llorar  
La vida es tú y yo  
Vive, hoy.  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento.  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento._

Correr fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Bella. Corrió lejos del campamento, lejos de los dos hombres que le habían dado el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Al llegar al otro lado de la isla, se percató de que no importaba qué tan lejos huyera, todo ya estaba hecho.

Sentada a la orilla del mar, se dejó ir en sus pensamientos, dejó a su imaginación volar y se imaginó feliz con sus dos hombres y su pequeña Kate. Se imaginó siendo una familia, casi normal, haciendo los quehaceres de la casa y, luego, yendo a trabajar… Pero, en sus imágenes, también pudo ver el rechazo de la gente, los señalamientos de la sociedad, la negación a su estilo de vida.

No se dio cuenta de que la luna llena alumbraba la playa, ni lo mojadas que se encontraban sus mejillas; sólo tenía sueño, mucho sueño. En posición fetal, en ese mismo lugar, se quedó dormida.

Cuando los chicos finalmente la encontraron, se asustaron al ver el cuerpo de la mujer de la que se habían enamorado en la orilla, con las olas llegando casi a su rostro, acurrucada, indefensa.

De inmediato, corrieron hacia ella. Emmett la tomó en brazos, mientras Edward se sacaba su remera y se la colocaba. Estaba helada y muy cerca de tener hipotermia; su respiración era rápida y superficial, tenía piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo y temblaba considerablemente.

Corrieron al campamento y, de inmediato, la cubrieron con las mantas térmicas.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que comió, Emmett?

—Creo que la vi desayunar un poco de yaca esta mañana.

—Necesitamos que ingiera algo caliente.

Tomó un cocó, extrajo su agua y, con ella, llenó una botellita que posteriormente puso en el fuego.

—Emmett, acuéstate con Bella y trata de que tu piel y la de ella estén en contacto.

De inmediato el soldado obedeció y, con su gran cuerpo, cubrió a la muchacha.

—Está muy fría, Edward.

El doctor, con mucho cuidado, retiró la botella del fuego, comprobó su temperatura y se acercó a Bella, para dársela de beber.

Poco a poco fue tomándose el líquido caliente que la hizo entrar en calor.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

—Mejor, Emmett, gracias por cuidarme.

—Cariño, la orilla del mar no es un buen sitio para pasar la noche. No tendrías que haber salido corriendo así —explicó el cobrizo.

—Es que no sabía qué más hacer, lo que pasó entre nosotros está mal.

—¿Por qué está mal amarse?

—Porque somos tres —respondió Bella como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Cariño… —El cobrizo acarició el rostro de Bella—. Nosotros te amamos, estamos solos en esta isla y, aunque sé que para ti esto es más doloroso que para nosotros, tengo que decirte que es casi imposible que nos rescaten. No quiero que nos privemos de vivir una hermosa historia sólo porque para el resto del mundo no sea lo más normal.

—Emmett, ¿tú también crees que no nos rescatarán?

—Cariño… —La abrazó fuerte—. Durante las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas nuestras posibilidades eran altas, durante la primera semana eran escasas, pero ya casi un mes después son prácticamente nulas las posibilidades de volver a casa.

Bella volvió a llorar.

—Amor… —dijo Emmett—, queremos hacerte feliz, sé que no podemos traerte a tu Kate, pero trata de estar tranquila. Aquí no hay quien nos pueda juzgar, no nos niegues la felicidad.

Ella asintió. Tomó a cada uno con una mano y acercó sus rostros.

—Los quiero, vamos a intentarlo.

Esa noche los tres durmieron abrazados y felices, sin ningún tipo de interés sexual.

Por la mañana, cuando Bella despertó con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Emmett se sintió rara, no sabía cómo actuar. Se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía su rostro contra su vientre y la abrazaba posesivamente. Con una de sus manos acarició la cabellera cobriza, al mismo tiempo que recorría con los dedos los músculos del soldado.

—Buenos días, hermosa —saludó el grandote.

—Buenos días —respondió esbozando una tímida sonrisa

—¿Cómo dormiste, cariño?

—Bien —dijo dudosa, ya que aún no sabía cómo sería ciertamente este triángulo amoroso.

Edward, al escuchar las voces, se despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar más fuerte la cintura de la castaña y, luego, depositar varios besos en su vientre.

Bella lo observó atónita y Emmett, de inmediato, la besó. Pero de ninguna manera se le quitaba la sensación de que entre ellos competían, ni la incertidumbre por no saber cómo actuar con ellos.

Los hombres, al notar que no respondía, decidieron darle su espacio para adaptarse.

Luego de desayunar juntos, cada uno se dedicó a sus tareas. Edward a pescar, Emmett a construir el refugio y Bella lavó la ropa de todos.

Cerca del mediodía, el cobrizo asaba algunos peces y Bella se acercó y lo abrazó. Necesitaba esa sensación de protección que ellos le daban.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En cómo nuestras vidas cambiaron en poco tiempo.

Emmett se unió a la conversación.

—Es verdad, ni en mis más locos sueños hubiese pensado que estaríamos así —dijo el grandote tomando a Bella de las caderas y sentándola en su regazo.

—Yo nunca pensé que en algún momento podría estar así, como con ustedes.

El soldado comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y ella ronroneó en su oído, aunque el sonido fue perfectamente audible para el cobrizo. Al ver las intenciones de ambos, decidió que era el momento de aclarar lo que desde la noche anterior rondaba por su mente.

—Bella, ¿cuándo fue tu periodo?

Ella lo miró sorprendida y avergonzada.

—La semana pasada, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Tendríamos que tener cuidado, terminar fuera o algo así, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que quedes embarazada —dijo con un tono raro, entre miedo y pesar, mirando principalmente a su amigo.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse, tengo un Diu colocado, no quedaré embarazada si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa —contestó con enojo.

—Cielo, ¿por qué respondes de esa manera? —preguntó el cobrizo.

—Por la forma en la que hablaste de esa posibilidad.

—Bells, créeme que este no es el lugar indicado para tener un bebé. No tenemos casi nada que ofrecerle, sería un desastre, si no estuviésemos en esta situación las cosas serían diferentes.

Comieron en silencio y luego cada uno regresó a sus tareas.

A la hora de la cena, ella no sabía qué hacer, otra vez las preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo entablarían la relación? ¿Estarían siempre los tres juntos o querrían tenerla por separado también? ¿Habría entre ellos algo más que amistad?

—Bells, ¿qué te sucede?

—Pienso, Emmett. —Suspiró.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nosotros y en esto a lo que accedí.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No puedo arrepentirme de algo de lo que desconozco, no sé dónde me estoy metiendo, Emm, no sé si esto es sólo una fantasía que hacemos realidad o una diferente historia de amor… No sé qué quieren ustedes de mí, hacia donde vamos con esto.

Se acercó y la abrazó.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también estoy perdido en esto, lo más cerca de esto que he estado ha sido fantasear con un trío con dos mujeres. Claro que me hubiese planteado algo de solo una noche y luego nada más —confesó ganándose una mirada de celos de Bella.

—¿Y cómo te imaginas esto?

—La verdad, Bells, quiero que sea algo natural, estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conocí, pero con nadie he vivido las cosas que viví contigo.

—No creo que hayas estado anteriormente con otra mujer naufragando y perdido en una isla, ni mucho menos que esa mujer se enamore de ti y tu mejor amigo.

—No me refería a eso… Me refiero al hecho de que por ninguna mujer sentí lo que siento por ti. Nunca me enamoré, Bella, y ahora sé lo que se siente y no quiero cambiarlo. Saber que tú sientes algo parecido por mí me hace sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¿Aun cuando me compartes con tu mejor amigo?

—Edward es como mi hermano, nos hemos criado juntos, compartimos miles de aventuras, y sé que es sincero cuando dice que te ama… Confío en él y en que juntos podemos hacerte feliz. —Se levantó y empezó a caminar alrededor de la fogata—. No sé cómo diablos haremos esto, no sé si podré ver alguna vez que estés solo con Edward o que algún día me digas que lo quieres a él y no a mí. Pero tampoco quiero quedarme sin la posibilidad de intentar que esto funcione.

En ese momento apareció Edward con un gran pez.

—Miren lo que atrapé. —Mostró el animal, pero de inmediato se percató del clima que había entre ellos—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Bella está intentando saber cómo va a ser nuestra relación.

Edward dejó el pez en la cesta que traía y se arrodilló frente a la castaña.

—¿Qué te preocupa, cielo? —Acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras de su oreja. Ella suspiró.

—Todo me preocupa, Edward… No tengo mucha experiencia con los hombres, sólo he salido con tres chicos y tuve sexo con uno; y, de pronto, me encuentro en una isla perdida en el océano y teniendo relaciones con dos hombre. Créeme que me siento perdida.

—Tranquila, iremos poco a poco, esto también es nuevo para mí, pero quiero que lo intentemos, que nos demos la posibilidad de amarnos… Quizás para todos sería más fácil poner ciertas reglas. —Ella asintió con su cabeza—. ¿Qué esperas de nosotros?

—Que sean sinceros, que si dejan de sentir algo por mí me lo digan.

—Está bien —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ustedes qué esperan?

—Amor —dijo Emmett

—Amor, sinceridad, apoyo, compañerismo… —explicó el doctor.

—¿Qué sucederá si nos rescatan?

—Creo que si logramos hacer que esto funcione, lo más lógico sería seguir fuera de la isla —respondió Edward y Emmett asintió.

—¿Siempre estaremos los tres juntos?

—Quizás tú quieras estar en ocasiones sólo con uno de nosotros… —dijo Ed.

—¿Ustedes? —Los señaló la chica.

—¿Nosotros qué, cielo?

—¿Ustedes estarán juntos? —Ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

—Bella, a Emmett lo quiero muchísimo, estoy dispuesto hasta compartir a mi mujer con él, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia tendría relaciones con él.

—Los hombres no van conmigo, cariño —completó Emmett.

Los tres rieron y cocinaron el pescado entre más acuerdos y alguna que otra caricia.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y la timidez de Bella fue quedando de lado, empezaron a confiar aun más.

Si bien sus encuentros sexuales siempre eran por iniciativa de los chicos, ella se mostraba más abierta y segura del tipo de relación que entablaban.

Dos semanas más tarde, los tres festejaban que su refugio al fin estaba construido. El piso y las paredes eran de caña de bambú, mientras que el techo, además de la caña, estaba construido con hojas trenzadas que evitaban el paso del agua de lluvia.

—¡Quedó hermoso!

—No tan hermoso como tú, mi amor —respondió Emmett.

Ella lo abrazó y, de inmediato, envolvió sus piernas en su cadera.

—Te amo, Bells —dijo antes de devorar sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, los amo —pronunció por primera vez al ver que Edward ingresaba por lo que era la puerta de su hogar.

—Me parece que estaban dejándome fuera.

—No, cariño, sabes que quiero estar con los dos —dijo segura de sus palabras.

Sin dudarlo, el doctor se acercó a la castaña y empezó a acariciarle los pechos, mientras que su amigo una y otra vez amasaba su trasero.

Los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar, podía sentir la erección de cada uno frotándose contra su cuerpo.

Ella bajó su mano hasta el miembro del cobrizo, mientras balanceaba sus caderas rozando una y otra vez el miembro de Emmett.

Edward tomó los bordes de la camiseta de la chica y, de un solo movimiento, se la quitó. Ya sin ropa, siguió acariciándola.

Ella gimió más fuerte.

—¡Los amo!

Ellos siguieron con el juego previo.

—Los necesito… —expresó entre gemidos.

—¿Qué necesitas, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

—A ustedes, por favor...

—¿Por favor qué, Bells? —cuestionó Emmett.

—Tómenme ya —dijo llena de deseo.

Sin dudarlo, los dos se desvistieron y la dejaron entre medio.

Emmett succionaba ávidamente sus pechos, mientras que Edward una y otra vez introducía los dedos en su intimidad. Cuando sintió que sus jugos empapaban sus piernas, percibió como el cobrizo la penetraba una, dos, tres veces... para luego sacar su polla y dirigirse a la entrada de su ano.

Desde hacía días que intentaban dilatarla para tomarla ambos al mismo tiempo. Al principio ella se había sentido intimidada, pero a medida que su relación se afianzaba y lograban conocer más sus cuerpos, fue accediendo. Cuando Edward se dedicó a introducir un dedo en su trasero, Emmett la penetró y, suavemente, la posicionó sobre él, dejando su trasero a disposición de Edward que introdujo dos dedos. Cuando vio que estaba muy excitada, apoyó su glande en su entrada y suavemente empujó.

—Respira hondo, mi vida, relájate así entro más en ti —dijo excitado.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó Emmett.

Ella asintió y gritó de placer al sentir a Edward completamente en ella.

—¿Puedes sentirme dentro tuyo, Bells?

—¡Oh, Dios!, van a matarme. Ah... los amo

Sentir a los dos hombres llenarla por completo fue más de lo que alguna vez imaginó. El placer era indescriptible. Sentía que iba a partirse en dos, que no soportaría tanto placer. Finalmente estalló al sentir como sus dos hombres la llenaban por completo con su semen.

.

.

El quince de noviembre para Bella fue un día terriblemente triste, llevaban casi tres meses en la isla, no había habido indicios de un rescate en todo ese tiempo, no habían podido ver ni un solo avión. Pero eso no era lo que la ponía melancólica, sino que era el cumpleaños de su Kate, su pequeña princesa cumplía seis años y no podía estar con ella.

Ese día los chicos hicieron de todo para tratar de animarla… la abrazaron, la mimaron, le trataron de hacer una comida especial, pero poco lograron.

—¿Tienes ganas de que salgamos a caminar por la isla?

—Creo que puede ser una gran idea, quizás así se distrae —respondió Edward a su amigo.

Los tres se calzaron sus zapatillas y pusieron en una mochila botellas con agua de coco.

Caminaron para la zona de los acantilados. Era el lugar con las mejores vistas de la playa y de la isla. Pero, por más que los chicos intentaban entablar conversación, Bella se encontraba muy retraída. Decidieron respetar su silencio y seguir caminando.

En una zona donde el camino era muy angosto, Bella resbaló y Emmett, para evitar que cayera al barranco, la empujó contra una roca, aunque no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sujetarse al camino y terminó cayendo al vacío.

El grito de todos fue desgarrador. De inmediato, Edward se asomó con cuidado para encontrar que su amigo estaba tirado casi cinco metros debajo de ellos y aún se movía.

Tomó a Bella de la mano y la guió rápidamente a la playa donde el soldado se encontraba.

Al llegar a él, la castaña se tiró a su lado y comenzó a besarlo y hablarle.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele mucho?

Él sólo acariciaba su rostro y evitaba abrir sus labios para no gritar de dolor.

Edward examinó a Emmett y encontró que su pierna no sólo estaba lastimada, también estaba fracturada y tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Bella, tenemos que transportarlo de alguna manera hasta el refugio. Necesito curar sus heridas con urgencia.

El doctor tomó su remera y la anudó a la pierna del lesionado para que detuviera el sangrado. Ella hizo lo mismo presionando la herida de su frente.

—Tranquilo, amor, estarás bien… Edward te va a curar.

El médico buscó unas ramas de bambú y, con una liana, improvisó una camilla para poder llevar al refugio a su amigo.

Tras, con un gran esfuerzo, acomodar al herido en la camilla, con Bella tiraron de él. Cuando llegaron a lo que era su hogar, se dieron cuenta de que Emmett estaba desmayado.

—Bella, necesito que me ayudes… Llena botellas de agua y ponlas al fuego.

La castaña de inmediato acató las órdenes del doctor que buscaba su maletín.

Una vez que el agua hirvió, la dejaron enfriar un poco para luego limpiar con eso las heridas que tenían un poco de arena.

Edward, luego, limpió con agua oxigenada la zona y la cubrió con gasa y cinta, para evitar que se vuelvan a ensuciar.

—Cariño, ahora tendremos que enderezar su pierna.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo haremos eso, Edward?

—Tranquila, yo haré todo, sólo necesito que te sientes sobre su pierna e intentes que por nada del mundo se mueva.

Ella hizo exactamente lo que Edward le indicó. Cuando el médico enderezó la pierna de Emmett, este pegó un grito espeluznante, pero volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Una vez enderezada la pierna, Edward la vendó con mucho cuidado. Dejaron descansar al herido mientras ellos ordenaban todo y rogaban a Dios que protegiera a Emmett.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan sus comentarios? ¿Qué le pasará a Emmett?


	9. De la tempestad a la calma

Hola a todas, ¿Cómo están? Yo acá trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de está historia.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentario, recuerden que me dejan uno y yo les respondo con un adelanto.

Gracias a todas por su tiempo, y en especial a Flor por el aguante y la paciencia que me tiene en cada capítulo. También a Mariana por las Bellas imágenes que ha logrado.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos

* * *

**De la tempestad a la calma**

.Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

Te voy a amar (Axel)

Es poco decir  
que eres mi luz, mi cielo, mi otra mitad.  
Es poco decir  
que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más.  
Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no,  
para explicarte lo que siento yo  
y todo lo que vas causando en mí.  
Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color,  
y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz  
y si nace de ti.  
Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir,  
que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir,  
porque me das tu amor sin medir,  
quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti.  
Es poco decir  
que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián.  
Es poco decir  
que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz.  
Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no,  
para explicarte lo que siento yo  
y todo lo que vas causando en mí.  
Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color,  
y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz  
y si nace de ti.  
Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir,  
que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir,  
porque me das tu amor sin medir,  
quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti.

.

Esa noche fue muy dura, escuchaban como Emmett se quejaba de dolor y no contaban con medicación que pudieran suministrarle para calmarlo. Bella le acariciaba el rostro y le susurraba palabras de amor y aliento en su oído.

Por la mañana, Edward fue en busca de agua, cocos y a pescar algo. Tenían que al menos mantenerse bien nutridos para cuidar del grandote.

Bella se quedó dormida unos momentos, había pasado una noche pésima y, sobre todo, estaba preocupada por la salud de uno de los hombres que amaba. Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a él para ver si necesitaba algo, le acarició la mejilla y sintió que ardía.

Revolvió el botiquín que tenían y encontró un termómetro. Se lo colocó e intentó hablar con él, pero Emmett no respondía.

El termómetro marcaba 39.9, era mucha fiebre. Ella intentó calmarse y retiró la manta con la que lo habían cubierto la noche anterior. Luego, buscó un poco de agua, humedeció con ella una toalla de manos y se la puso en la frente del soldado.

Rápidamente buscó antifebriles en el botiquín, no había muchos y eso sería un problema. Decidió moler una pequeña pastilla de ibuprofeno y suministrársela con un poco de agua.

Estuvo tres horas poniéndoles compresas frías, intentando que así bajara su temperatura, pero todo era en vano.

Cuando Edward entró, cargando todo lo que había recogido, se encontró con Bella llorando al lado de su mejor amigo. Por un momento pensó lo peor.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—Está con mucha fiebre y no le baja. Le di un ibuprofeno y hace más de tres horas que estoy poniéndole compresas, intento revertir la situación pero nada funciona.

Edward tomó de su maletín el estetoscopio y empezó a examinar a su amigo.

—Cariño, ayúdame a buscar en su piel indicios de una infección, que tenga enrojecimiento, alguna lastimadura sin curar, pus… cualquier cosa que pueda estar dándole fiebre.

Edward logró sentar a su amigo y Bella buscó en su espalda, pero nada llamaba su atención. Lo volvieron a acomodar, revisaron su torso, sus brazos y, finalmente, sus piernas; en la derecha no había nada, y para revisar la izquierda debían retirar el vendaje.

Bella, de inmediato, puso agua a calentar y Edward buscó vendas nuevas. Cuando estuvo todo listo, entre ambos retiraron todo y se encontraron con la pierna muy roja y afiebrada. La herida supuraba un líquido amarillento.

—Bella, aquí está la infección, esto causa la fiebre —explicó el cobrizo.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Voy a necesitar que me ayudes. Primero, necesito guantes, gasa, agua tibia y luego utilizaremos agua oxigenada.

La muchacha buscó todo lo que necesitaban y lo llevó al lado del doctor.

—Esta botella ya está hervida —señaló nerviosa.

—¿Está muy caliente?

—No.

—Bien, cuando te diga vas a tirar un poco sobre la herida. —Asintió con la cabeza. Él se colocó los guantes de látex y tomó un trozo de gasa en sus dedos—. Ahora —dijo y, a medida que ella iba vertiendo el líquido, él refregaba la zona, intentando sacar la mayor cantidad posible de pus.

Emmett gritaba de dolor. A Bella le caían las lágrimas y sufría por el hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Ya está, Bells —dijo Edward que buscaba otro trozo de gasa y la botella de agua oxigenada—. Ahora, haremos lo mismo con esto.

Repitieron la operación hasta que el líquido no hizo más reacción.

—Lo mejor será no dejar la herida muy cubierta para evitar una nueva infección. —Cubrió con gasa sólo la parte lastimada de la pierna y dejó descansar a su amigo.

Al salir del refugio buscó por todos lados cañas, las puso al fuego para matar cualquier insecto o bacteria que pudiese tener. Luego, con un poco de la venda, se ayudó para inmovilizar la pierna de su amigo y evitar que el hueso se soldara mal.

Bella, a su vez, siguió aplicando compresas para bajar la fiebre y le molió la pastilla de penicilina que tenían, para después dársela con agua de coco.

Al llegar la noche, todos estaban agotados.

Prácticamente no habían comido nada. El pez que Edward había traído llevaba muchas horas al intemperie y ya no servía, sólo cenaron un poco de yaca y agua de coco.

Los dos siguientes días fueron iguales, descansar poco, comer menos y, sobre todo, atender a Emmett.

Ya pocos suministros quedaban en el botiquín, por lo que Bella se dedicó a lavar a conciencia todas las gasas y vendas que utilizaban. No sabían cuándo les volverían a hacer falta y, si bien lo ideal sería hervirlas, por el momento no contaban con ningún recipiente para dicho procedimiento; por lo que, a pesar de quemarse, las fregaba en una piedra con agua hervida y las secaba al sol.

Para el tercer día, los antibióticos empezaron a hacer efecto, el grandote poco a poco permanecía más de tiempo despierto.

Bella le cortaba fruta en pequeños bocados y cada vez que él despertaba se los daba en la boca; se aseguraban de que al menos una vez al día comiera pescado y, frecuentemente, limpiaban su herida para evitar infecciones.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó una mañana Bella a Emmett.

—Bien, amor, ¿y tú? —respondió mientras que estiraba sus brazos para abrazarla.

—Ahora que te veo mejor estoy mucho más tranquila —dijo acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de él y quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

Emmett se dedicó por un largo rato a acariciar sus cabellos, Edward entró en ese momento al refugio.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Emmett?

—Mejor... gracias, Edward, gracias por salvarme.

—No podría haber sido de otra manera, Emmett, sabes que te considero mi hermano, no podía hacer menos y, además, no me lo hubiese permitido —dijo mirando a Bella que dormía muy tranquila—. Es la primera vez en una semana que la veo dormir tan relajada.

—¿La pasó muy mal? —preguntó el herido.

—Te ama, hermano, la verdad es que pocas veces vi a alguien tan desesperado como ella —suspiró—. Espero que por mí sienta algo parecido.

—Estoy seguro que así es.

—Tuvimos suerte de encontrarla.

—¡Creo que somos los hombres más afortunados de este puto planeta!

Durante un rato la contemplaron y siguieron hablando de todo lo que había sucedido mientras Emmett estaba inconsciente.

Por la tarde, con la ayuda de Bella y Edward, Emmett logró ponerse de pie y caminó un poco, ya que decía que le dolía todo el cuerpo de tanto estar acostado.

Esa noche volvieron a dormir los tres juntos, entre suaves caricias y algunos besos inocentes.

.

.

La semana siguiente Emmett se movía mucho más, con la ayuda de unas ramas habían improvisado unas muletas, pero no lo dejaban hacer muchas cosas. Eso había logrado poner al soldado de muy mal humor.

Bella estaba agotada, por las noches era la primera en acostarse y en las mañanas la última en despertarse, sin contar que, a veces, la encontraban tomando pequeñas siestas.

Edward pensaba que podía encontrarse anémica, dado que la alimentación no era la óptima. Empezó a obligarla a comer mayores cantidades de pescado y coco, para que se sintiera mejor.

Con Emmett decidieron que tratarían de cazar algunas iguanas para comer y así variar su dieta. Esa misma tarde, empezaron con la odisea de crear pequeñas trampas, se pasaron varios días hasta que finalmente lograron atrapar al no tan pequeño reptil.

Esa noche, los chicos fueron los encargados de cocinar, ya que Bella alegaba que era asqueroso guisar uno de esos bichos y que de ninguna manera comería eso.

Edward y Emmett, de alguna manera, se sintieron despreciados, habían cazado para ella y Bella ni siquiera quería probar la deliciosa carne.

Mientras Bella iba a pescar algo para la cena, Edward aprovechó el tiempo para marcar su calendario. Cuando examinó las marcas se percató de que no había marcado el último periodo de su chica.

Trató de hacer memoria, desde hacía quince días estaban prácticamente avocados al cuidado de Emmett, pero antes de eso no recordaba ese hecho tan importante. En su interior concibió la posibilidad de un embarazo, pero casi de inmediato lo descartó, Bella tenía un Diu, eso era imposible. Decidió no alarmar a nadie.

Al volver al refugio, cenaron tranquilos y juntos, Emmett convenció a Bella de probar iguana y la castaña, pese a la reticencia de un principio, luego de degustarlo le gustó y comió bastante, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

Luego, todos fueron a dormir y, por primera vez en muchos días, volvieron a amarse lenta y apasionadamente.

A la mañana, Bella fue la primera en despertarse. Tenía mucho hambre, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por unos ricos hot cakes, pero tuvo que conformarse con cocos y yaca.

Decidió ir a caminar un poco, desde el accidente de Emmett no había tenido ni un minuto para pensar en nada, había estado tan aterrada de lo que podría haberle sucedido, que simplemente pasó su tiempo intentando satisfacer todas sus necesidades, proporcionarle todos los cuidados necesarios para que se recuperara cuanto antes. Gracias al cielo, todo había salido bien.

Luego de caminar un rato, decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio. Su cuerpo necesitaba relajarse. Durante años había practicado yoga y le pareció el momento adecuado para retomar esa actividad. Hizo algunos ejercicios, estiró cada uno de sus músculos y se dedicó a concentrarse únicamente en su respiración y en el suave sonido de las olas chocando contra la costa de la isla.

Los chicos se despertaron y no encontraron a Bella, pero cuando salieron del refugio, pudieron ver como la joven hacía ejercicios en la playa.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Creo que ya está mejor —comentó Emmett.

—Quizás sufrió un pico de stress y no esté anémica —respondió Edward.

—Ojalá, de todas formas hay que intentar que se alimente mejor.

—Sí, todos tenemos que hacerlo. Nuestras reservas se agotarán si no conseguimos nutrirnos bien y luego no será fácil revertir la situación si seguimos en la isla.

—Creo que consumiendo más seguido carne de iguana y con una porción más grande de pescado diaria podremos garantizar las proteínas necesarias; y la yaca y el cocó ayudarán a mantenernos.

—Sí, Emmett, ojalá con eso sea suficiente.

Vieron como Bella se ponía de pie y, poco a poco, iba sumergiéndose al mar.

—Es la criatura más hermosa que he conocido.

—Sí, es preciosa, y es nuestra.

Ambos sonrieron arrogantemente.

.

.

Dos noches más tarde, entre los tres intentaban cocinar una iguana, era la segunda que cazaban. Bella había insistido en construir con algunas cañas de bambú lo que pretendía ser una olla. Habían cortado las cañas por la mitad y formaron una circunferencia, luego pusieron más caña en la base, intentando que quedarán lo más unidas posible. Tuvieron más o menos éxito, los pedazos de la iguana no se caían; aunque los trozos de cocó y el agua con la que pretendía aderezar la carne, se escurrían. Finalmente, se vencieron y asaron la carne directamente sobre la llama.

—¿Por qué los chinos si pueden hacer vaporeras con caña de bambú y nosotros no? —dijo con un puchero adorable.

—Son chinos, cariño, pueden hacer cualquier cosa —respondió el cobrizo.

—Ya veremos cómo hacerlo, Bella —respondió Emmett—, no desesperes.

—Quiero intentar hacer leche de coco, pero para eso tendré que hervir la semilla y ver si puedo molerla con algunas piedras —explicó Bella.

—Creo que podremos hacer algo para complacerte, amor.

—Sí, Bells, mañana buscaremos esas piedras y veremos la forma de hacerte un recipiente —acotó el soldado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, recogieron sus cosas, las metieron en el refugio y salieron a contemplar las estrellas.

La castaña se acurrucó entre medio de los dos y, con el dorso de sus manos, acariciaba los marcados pectorales.

—Alguien está muy mimosa —dijo Edward, mientras se apoyaba en un costado y comenzaba a acariciar la suave piel de su mujer.

—Sí... disfruto mucho de los momentos que los tengo para mí.

—¡Oh, cielo, no sabes lo que lo disfrutamos nosotros! —dijo Emmett y luego la besó desesperadamente.


	10. ¿Una cigüeña en la isla?

**_Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo a todas, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios. Recuerden que el viernes estaré publicando en el grupo de Facebook adelantos de todas las historias._**

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction_**

**_www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**¿Una cigüeña en la isla?**

**.**

**Dulce espera (Marcela Morelo)**

Estoy en la dulce espera  
quiero acunarte en mis brazos  
el brillo de tu inocencia  
melodía de tu llanto  
no sé si algún día Dios irá a premiarme contigo  
contigo renacerá la esperanza, mi fe cobrará sentido  
serás el fruto de un gran amor  
serás mi sangre y mi vida  
late fuerte el corazón  
y una canción de cuna te espera en mi voz  
late fuerte el corazón  
y una canción de cuna te espera en mi voz  
con tu luz vendrás y todo, todo, brillará.  
Un angelito pequeño  
dicen que rondas mi puerta  
no hace falta que golpees  
puedes entrar cuando quieras  
serás el fruto de un gran amor  
serás mi sangre y mi vida...  
Late fuerte el corazón  
y una canción de cuna te espera en mi voz  
late fuerte el corazón  
y una canción de cuna te espera en mi voz  
Dulce espera...  
Y una canción de cuna... y una canción de cuna  
late fuerte el corazón  
y una canción de cuna te espera en mi voz  
late fuerte el corazón  
y una canción de cuna te espera en mi voz  
y late fuerte el corazón...  
Late fuerte el corazón  
y una canción de cuna te espera en mi voz  
con tu luz vendrás y todo, todo, brillará

.

Los días fueron pasando, Emmett, poco a poco, fue recuperándose, si bien intentaban que permaneciera quieto la mayoría del tiempo, no lo hacía. Era tanto el aburrimiento que tenía que era siempre el primero en despertarse.

Edward había insistido en que se quedara en el refugio y no bajara a la playa, la arena era muy inestable para su pierna rota y sus improvisadas muletas. Por lo que, al despertar, el médico descendía para intentar pescar algo para el desayuno.

Bella seguía durmiendo, el estado de la castaña era inquietante para el soldado, pero se la veía tan tranquila durmiendo que decidió dejarla un rato más mientras pelaba yaca y coco.

De pronto, escuchó como Bella se levantaba y corría en dirección contraria a donde él estaba. Las arcadas se hicieron presentes por tercera mañana consecutiva. Él, lo más rápido que pudo, corrió a su lado y ella intentó alejarlo, pero fue en vano.

—Bells, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, creo que la iguana de anoche me hizo mal.

—Pero ayer te pasó lo mismo y no habías cenado iguana. Cielo, me preocupas —dijo acariciando su cabello.

—Tranquilo, algo debe haberme caído mal, seguro que no es nada importante.

Ella se recostó otro poco y él le llevó agua de coco para rehidratarla.

Cuando se aseguró de que Bella dormía profundamente, se marchó hacia donde Edward estaba. Este, de inmediato, se percató del ceño fruncido y el semblante de preocupación que reinaba en su amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett?

—Necesito que hablemos —sentenció.

—¿De qué?

—Es Bella, me preocupa que tenga algo malo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó alarmado.

—Es la tercera mañana consecutiva que se levanta vomitando, está durmiendo mucho, Edward, y me asusta que podamos perderla.

El cobrizo se llevó desesperadamente las manos a su cabello, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Una y otra vez daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza a las cosas, y lo único que se le ocurría era lo que más le aterrorizaba.

—Edward, ¿tan grave es? —cuestionó Emmett.

—Verás… hace unos cuantos días descubrí que no habíamos marcado su último periodo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Está con un retraso.

—¿Estás insinuando que puede que esté embarazada?

—Es una posibilidad muy grande, Emmett, no se me ocurre qué otra cosa puede ser que nos den todos esos síntomas. Puede que esté anémica y eso haría que su periodo se retrase y explicaría el sueño, pero no su malestar estomacal.

—¿Un virus? ¿Algo que haya comido en mal estado?

—No lo creo... comemos los tres lo mismo, de ser eso nosotros deberíamos tener algún que otro síntoma.

—Debemos preguntarle a ella, quizás ella sospeche algo y no se atreva a decirnos.

—Ojalá me equivoque, Emmett, porque sino de verdad que estamos jodidos.

Emmett le devolvió una mirada incrédula.

—¿Tan malo sería tener un hijo?

—En esta isla sí. La amo, Emmett, y te juro que no soportaría que le sucediese algo y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Y tú piensas que yo sí podría soportar eso?

Edward negó.

—Pero si está embarazada tus preocupaciones sólo la harán sentir mal. ¡Diablos!, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero eres un bastardo, puede que nuestra mujer esté embarazada y tú sólo piensas en los problemas que trae y no en lo feliz que te pondría tener un hijo con ella.

Frustrado por la reacción de su amigo, volvió al refugio a cuidar de Bella.

Luego de cerciorarse de que se alimentara correctamente, decidió ir al río a bañarse.

La joven estaba ajena a todas las circunstancias, ella seguía preocupada por hacer una olla para poder cocinar. Esta vez el invento iba a resultar, había construido el recipiente como las veces anteriores, pero en su interior había toda una superficie de hojas de pandano que la recubrían, dándole la impermeabilidad que tanto buscaba.

Cuando Emmett se fue al río y antes de que Edward regresara, decidió probar si había al fin logrado su cometido. Vació unas botellas de agua y lo colocó sobre el fuego, alejado de la llama. Pasó un largo rato y el agua seguía ahí, ¡al fin lo había logrado!

Emmett, desde lo lejos, vio a Bella bailar contenta mientras cantaba una chistosa canción.

—Cielo, ¿qué te puso tan contenta?

—¡Mira lo que logré, amor! —dijo señalando con sus manos como una conductora de tele-compras.

—¡Al fin lo lograste, cariño! —exclamó mientras la observaba con detenimiento, poniendo especial atención en su vientre.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso.

—Te amo, Emmett.

—Y yo a ti, Bells —dijo acariciando su cintura y rozando levemente su pancita con los pulgares.

Edward, desde lo lejos, vio la escena y, por primera vez, se permitió pensar como el hombre que era, dejando de lado al doctor... Se imaginó que podría ser muy feliz si Bella estaba embarazada; y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió hasta el refugio.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward, corrió a sus brazos.

—Te extrañe, amor —dijo mientras enganchaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

—Yo también —respondió él.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Un pajarito me contó que vomitaste.

—¡Qué pajarito más entrometido! —respondió mostrándole a Emmett su cara de enfado.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti, Bells —se excusó él.

—Y tiene razón, cariño, no debes ocultarme que te sientes mal —regañó como a una niña pequeña—, y también me dijo que no es la primera vez que sucede.

Bella quiso fulminar a Emmett.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Además de vomitar, ¿notaste algo más que te llamara la atención?

—Tengo mucho sueño y a veces me mareo... creo que la humedad no es mi aliada —explicó ella, recordando los últimos días que estaban siendo sumamente pesados, sobre todo por las tardes, cuando llovía.

—Bella, ¿desde cuándo no tienes tu periodo? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo recuerdo, pero está marcado en el calendario —dijo haciendo memoria—. ¡Hay muchos pajaritos entrometidos en la isla!

—Bella… ¿y si te digo que ese pajarito puede ser una cigüeña? —respondió Emmett.

Ella lo miró angustiada, luego miró a Edward y se sentó de golpe al lado del fuego.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo acongojada.

—Cariño, tranquila —pidió Emmett.

—Cielo, es una posibilidad, no sabremos si es o no así hasta dentro de un tiempo —explicó Edward—, si me permites, intentaré palpar tu útero, no creo que sirva, pero quizás podremos saber si está un poco más grande de lo normal.

Ella asintió aún un poco confundida por lo que sus hombres le acababan de confesar. Edward la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la improvisada cabaña. Emmett iba tras ellos.

—Cariño, ahora te acostarás —indicó el doctor.

Ella ayudó a Emmett con las muletas antes de hacer lo que le indicaban.

Cuando ella estuvo posicionada, Edward, delicadamente, bajó un poco su ropa interior, dejándola a la altura del pubis, y comenzó a palpar su abdomen. Emmett sostenía la mano de Bella y miraba atento a su mejor amigo.

—¿Y?, ¿notaste algo?

El cobrizo sonrió y besó el vientre de su amada.

—Si no me equivoco, en unos pocos meses, habrá un nuevo habitante en la isla.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Cuando estaba en la universidad, el profesor de obstetricia era un viejo que decía que teníamos que estar capacitados para calcular el embarazo con los elementos que teníamos en el consultorio. Que los análisis no siempre eran posibles y que las ecografías eran algo costoso e innecesario si no se confirmaba la gestación. Fue tanta su obsesión que, como examen práctico, nos hizo diagnosticar embarazos de esta manera.

Con Emmett se miraron asombrados por la confesión del cobrizo.

—Cariño —dijo acercándose a ella—, tu útero está más grande de lo normal, creo que la última menstruación en realidad debe haber sido un sangrado producido por el desprendimiento del dispositivo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Tú, ahora, comenzarás a alimentarte por dos y a cuidarte mucho —respondió Emmett.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Con sus manos tocó los rostros de esos hombres que tanto amaba.

—Tengo miedo —confesó en un susurro.

Emmett la abrazó. Y, luego de limpiar sus lágrimas, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

—Todos estamos un poco asustados, amor, pero estamos juntos en esto.

—Te juro, Bella, que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tú y el bebé estén bien —dijo el doctor

—¡Vamos a ser papás! —susurró entre lágrimas, y los tres posaron sus manos en el aún plano vientre de Bella, en ese vientre que cargaba el fruto de un gran amor.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


	11. Sensaciones

Chicas, ¿cómo están? Disculpen la demora, acá está finalmente el capítulo.

Las invito a pasarse por el grupo de facebook (link en el perfil) para que disfruten de las sorpresas que estamos preparando, junto con mis betas, para festejar el primer año y los 500 miembros.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y comentarios.

Sensaciones

.Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

Sin principio ni final (Abel Pintos)

Te vuelves parte de mi ser en mis palabras.  
Estás aquí tocando el centro de mi alma,  
como un eclipse sin final de sol y luna.  
Como lo eterno del amor en una alianza.  
Podría hacer que el mar se junte con el cielo,  
para lograr la inmensidad que hay en su vuelo.  
Que me regala tu mirada y tu desvelo  
bajo la luna cuando danzas en mis sueños.  
Te voy a amar y me amarás  
Te amo sin principio ni final.  
Y es nuestro gran amor  
Mi ángel de la eternidad  
Te voy a amar y me amarás  
Te amo y es mi única verdad  
Y es nuestro gran amor  
Lo que nunca morirá  
La noche brilla con tu luz en la distancia  
Tu imagen reina y es su brillo el que me alcanza  
Me elevo en cada movimiento de tu sombra  
Que baila cada vez que mi canción te nombra  
Quizá esta vida se termine dando cuenta  
Que es ella sólo un momento de esta historia  
Porque este amor no tiene tiempos ni fronteras  
Porque este amor va más allá de mi existencia

.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y, para todos, el estado de la mujer se iba volviendo lentamente en una realidad.

Bella estaba sorprendida, le encantaba saber que esperaba un bebé, un hijo fruto de ese amor tan grande que sentía por Emmett y por Edward, pero la idea de que todo entre ellos cambiase al saber cuál de los dos era el verdadero padre del bebé la aterraba.

Este era un embarazo muy diferente al de Kate, ella ahora estaba tranquila y se sentía sumamente contenida por los hombres maravillosos con quienes compartía su vida, pero también la agobiaban con los cuidados excesivos. Prácticamente no la dejaban hacer nada sola, insistían en que comiera más… Amaba sentirse querida y cuidada, pero a la vez sentía un vacío muy grande a su alrededor, principalmente, causado por no compartir el mágico momento con su primogénita.

Recordó cada una de las veces que su princesita le pidió un hermanito y lo feliz que sería de colaborar en mimar a su bebé.

Unas lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos.

—Hey, nena, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Emmett.

—Nada, cielo, ya sabes… hormonas —respondió, moviendo su mano en un gesto despreocupado.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Te duele algo? —interrogó Edward.

—No, es sólo que pensaba en Kate.

Emmett la abrazó.

—¿En qué pensabas, Bells?

—En que ella estaría muy contenta de saber que tendrá un hermanito, aunque en realidad no sé cómo reaccionaría al saber que este bebé tendrá dos papás y ella no tiene ninguno.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó con el padre de Kate? —consultó Edward.

—Félix… fue mi novio durante casi seis meses; al principio de la relación todo iba más que bien, pero luego él comenzó a actuar raro. Diferentes cosas me llamaron la atención, a veces aparecía con los ojos muy rojos e irritados, otras estaba de muy mal humor y empecé a asustarme con ese comportamiento. Un día, mientras acomodaba la ropa en el departamento que tenía, en el bolsillo de su pantalón encontré drogas. Él, cuándo me vio con su dosis en la mano, primero me ofreció y cuando me negué se puso violento. —Pude ver como ambos se tensaban—. No llegó a golpearme ni nada, pero desde entonces me alejé, al mes siguiente me enteré que estaba embarazada.

—¿Él sabe de la existencia de Kate?

—Sí, Emmett, meses después me lo crucé por la calle, mi vientre era sumamente notorio y no se lo pude ocultar. Gracias a Dios no intentó acercarse nunca a ella.

—¿Ella preguntó por él?

—Sí, Edward. Me ha preguntado si tiene un papá, si está en el cielo como los padres de sus abuelos. Pero tal como me dijo la psicóloga, respondí sólo a lo que me preguntaba.

—Bueno, cielo, no debes preocuparte por nada, en este tiempo juntos he aprendido a amar a Kate, no dudaría ni un segundo en ser un padre para ella —explicó Emmett.

—Ella también tendrá dos papás —anunció Edward.

.

.

El médico de la isla, aprovechaba cada minuto que tenía de su tiempo para idear todas las posibles soluciones a los problemas que se le podrían presentar en los siguientes meses.

Amaba a Bella, como nunca había amado a otra mujer, y necesitaba saber que podría mantenerla a salvo. Un embarazo en el año 2014 no era para nada problemático, a menos que te encontraras en una isla desierta y sin prácticamente elementos de uso hospitalario, eso aumentaba altamente las posibilidades de complicaciones. Los llevaba a estar en las mismas condiciones que a principios de la humanidad y la tasa de mortalidad materno-infantil en ese entonces era alarmante.

¿Qué harían si algo le sucedía a Bella o al bebé? ¿Podría él hacer algo para evitar algún tipo de inconveniente? La respuesta era no, no había nada que él pusiese hacer para evitar algún contratiempo. Sólo quedaba rezar para que todo se desencadenara de manera correcta y tanto su mujer como su hijo estuviesen sanos y salvos.

Mientras miraba el mar, recordó la última conversación con sus padres. Ellos estarían orgullosos de saber que serían abuelos, en sus más de treinta años, no habían faltado oportunidades en las que sus padres demostraran cuánto amaban a los niños y, particularmente, después de terminar su carrera insistieron en que sentara cabeza y propagara su apellido.

Pero… ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Ese bebé era genéticamente un Cullen o un McCarthy? Sabía que sus padres lo amarían igual, había pasado con Emmett toda su infancia, Esme y Carlisle consideraban al grandote un hijo más. Para ellos, sin importar quién hubiese aportado sus espermatozoides, sería su primer nieto.

.

.

El soldado no podía encontrarse más feliz, había soñado miles de veces con formar una familia, pero había entregado su vida al ejército y nunca encontró tiempo, entre sus descansos, para iniciar una relación. También debía admitir que no se cruzó a la mujer indicada, ella apareció en el bar de un crucero encandilando por completo su mundo. Lo enamoró poco a poco y ahora le daba la más grande alegría de su vida: lo convertiría en padre.

Ansiaba poder ver crecer a su hijo en el vientre de Bella, quería poder sentir sus movimientos, ver las reacciones que le produciría escuchar su voz.

Amaba a esa mujer y nunca encontraría la manera de agradecerle todo lo que hacía por él, sólo esperaba que junto a su mejor amigo la hicieran infinitamente feliz.

Se imaginó la reacción de su hermana ante la feliz noticia, ya la veía corriendo de un lado para otro comprando cosas para consentir a su bebé.

.

.

Diciembre llegó trayéndoles un agridulce sabor. Las fiestas se acercaban y ellos extrañaban a sus familias, pero a la vez se tenían y estaban ansiando esa nueva vida que se gestaba en su mujer.

Por idea de Bella, habían decidido que la navidad sería un día especial para recordar a toda su familia. Edward, quien era el más creyente de los tres, pensaba que ese día tenían que celebrar la nueva vida que se hacía presente.

Por la mañana cazaron una iguana y Bella la guisó con trozos de coco y yaca, dándole un sabor diferente. Emmett asó unos peces y Edward se ocupó de arreglar el refugio, con hojas de palmera simularon un pino de navidad y esa tarde, entre los tres, lo llenaron de conchas marinas, que era lo más parecido a los adornos del árbol que encontrarían.

A la noche, comieron tranquilos, conversaron de lo que hacían normalmente en familia y, cuando el reloj de Emmett marcaba las doce, en un cálido beso y llenos de amor, se saludaron y dedicaron el resto de la noche a demostrarse ese amor.

.

.

Por la mañana, las suaves caricias de Edward despertaron a Bella. Ella observaba atenta cómo uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida acariciaba con devoción su vientre que estaba apenas un poquito abultado. Ella deslizó sus dedos en los cabellos cobrizos de él, a lo que respondió con una preciosa sonrisa torcida.

—¡Buenos días, cariño! ¿Te desperté?

—Buenos días, amor, no, tú no me has despertado, ha sido el bebé que reclama comida —trató de explicar.

—Ya te traeré el desayuno a la cama, tú quédate ahí, se te ve muy cómoda. —Contempló a su mujer que descansaba la cabeza en el brazo de Emmett, que dormía profundamente.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa. Cuando él desapareció de su vista, se giró para acurrucarse más con Emmett. Vislumbró como los rayos del sol hacían más claros los rubios cabellos de Emmett, cómo aún estando relajado se le marcaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Tenía dos hombres fantásticos y estaba tan feliz con ellos. Sonrió y acarició suavemente su vientre.

—Amo despertar al lado de mi hermosa mujer embarazada —dijo Emmett mientras, con cuidado de no aplastarla, se posicionaba sobre ella y la besaba apasionadamente.

—Y yo amo despertar así —susurró ella en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo.

—¡Feliz navidad, mi amor! —dijo él antes de recorrer su rostro, su pecho, hasta llegar a su vientre y cubrirlo de besos.

—¡Feliz navidad, mi vida!

Antes de que Edward llegara con el desayuno, ellos empezaron a saborearse uno a otro, cuando Edward entró en el refugio y los vio en esa situación sin dudarlo se unió a ellos, logrando hacer llegar a Bella a un orgasmo maravilloso y agotador.

Edward tenía a Bella apoyada en su vientre, mientras que Emmett acariciaba la barriga de la mujer.

—Hola, bebito, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sabes que eres un bebé muy afortunado porque tienes una mamá y dos papás que te aman con locura?

Bella y Edward escucharon con atención la conversación que mantenía el soldado con su pequeño hijo. Ed notó como la joven intentaba contener la emoción ante esta situación, la abrazó fuerte y le susurró en su oído:

—¿Sabes? El bebé no es el único afortunado, todos somos muy afortunados de tenernos y amarnos de la manera en que lo hacemos.

—Los amo —dijo ella mientras acariciaba sus cabezas—, gracias por este milagro fruto de nuestro amor.

.

.

Para año nuevo, repitieron casi lo mismo que para navidad, sólo que esta vez arrojarían al mar tres ramos que hicieron con hojas y flores que recogieron. Edward comentó que en Brasil tenían esa tradición y que acostumbraban pedir un deseo junto con esa ofrenda.

Los tres lo tenían muy claro, el deseo estaba relacionado con el bebé que crecía día a día en el vientre de Bella.

Edward pidió que llegara sano, que se mantuviera así junto a su madre y que los rescataran pronto. Emmett deseó poder conservar esa felicidad durante el resto de sus vidas. Mientras que Bella sólo anheló tener a sus hijos con ella, sanos y felices.

Tomados de las manos, se sumergieron hasta que el agua les llegó a la cintura y, finalmente, dejaron ir las ofrendas al mar.

.

.

Para San Valentín, todos estaban encantados con la hermosa pancita de la castaña. Edward estaba casi seguro que ella estaba cursando el quinto mes de gestación, aunque le parecía raro no sentir aún las pataditas del bebé.

Dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraban, tuvieron muchos más cuidados en lo que refiere a Bella, la obligaban a descansar más, a comer por dos y no la dejaban sola ni para hacer sus necesidades. Amaba los cuidados que recibía, pero ellos estaban siendo un poco exagerados.

Por la tarde, los muchachos, se dedicaban a hablarle a su bebé, esperando que este se moviera, pero aún nada pasaba.

Una noche, luego de hacer el amor, ambos posaron las manos en el vientre de ella y el milagro ocurrió, al fin habían podido sentir a su hijo.

Los dos estaban emocionados, aún permanecían con una mano a cada lado de ella y empezaron a hablarle de nuevo.

—Vamos, bebé, muévete de nuevo, papá quiere sentirte —dijo Emmett.

—Sí, amor, vamos, muévete un poquito más para nosotros —completó Edward.

—¿Lo sintieron? —preguntó ella asombrada por el movimiento.

—Sí —dijeron al mismo tiempo.


	12. Sorpresa

**Hola a todas, ¡ya volví! Espero que todas estén muy bien y con muchas ganas de leer.**

**Les recuerdo que hoy es el cierre de la votación para elegir el próximo fic en ser publicado, si quieren pasen por el grupo de facebook y dejen su voto.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sorpresa**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /**

.**Palabras para Paula (La oreja de Van Goh)**

Es pronto para comprender...  
que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
que escuches hoy mi voz,  
que tanto te cantó  
los meses que tu fuiste yo.

Es pronto para comprender...  
la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
si lloras cantaré  
si sufres te hablaré  
si mueres moriré también.

Si te cuentan que lloré...  
cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener  
porque te quiero tanto.

Es pronto para comprender.. (es pronto para comprender)  
verás como el mundo es injusto y cruel  
por qué un amanecer  
sin nada que perder,  
es muy difícil de entender.

si te cuentan que lloré...  
cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener  
porque te quiero tanto (porque te quiero tanto)  
porque te quiero tanto

como el mar a su verano,  
como el dolor a su amigo el engaño  
Como el sol.. cuando abrió (en mi ventana)  
que hoy nació una flor.

si te cuentan que lloré...  
cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto...

—¿Lo sintieron? —preguntó ella asombrada por el movimiento.

—Sí —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Bella de inmediato miró a Edward.

—Edward, ¿cómo puede ser que siendo tan suave el movimiento se haya sentido de ambos lados?

—No lo sé, cariño, realmente fue suave, quizás fue un reflejo lo que sentimos —intentó explicar.

Realmente no le dieron importancia y siguieron con su rutina.

Esa noche cenaron pescado y volvieron a la cama a entregarse a la pasión.

.

.

En los últimos días, Bella había adoptado la rutina de salir y caminar por las mañanas y luego practicar yoga, así lograba relajarse y, además, sabía que necesitaba conservar la flexibilidad en su cuerpo para sobrellevar mejor el embarazo.

Edward y Emmett querían acompañar a su mujer en todo momento, por lo cual decidieron ejercitarse con ella.

Fue muy gracioso para Bella ver las primeras veces que sus hombres intentaban imitar sus posturas. Apreciarlos tan grandotes y musculosos intentado hacer adho mukha svanasana o el perrito mirando hacia abajo, como decía Kate, le pareció lo más gracioso del mundo.

Se divertían mucho, hasta que alguno de los dos olvidaba el yoga y quería practicar las posturas del kamasutra.

.

.

El vientre de Bella iba cobrando mayor tamaño, las hormonas se hacían presentes más veces de lo normal, logrando sacar de quicio a los tres habitantes de la isla.

Lo único que lograba serenarla era preparar cualquier cosa para la llegada de su bebé. Con mucha paciencia, Bella decidió empezar a tejer una cunita para su hijo. Quería al menos que tuviera su espacio. Intentó de muchas maneras, hasta que finalmente el proyecto tomó forma.

.

.

Los días iban pasando y cada momento juntos resultaba inolvidable para los tres.

Con el paso de las semanas, los movimientos del bebé cada vez eran más notorios y rápidos. En un momento se hacía sentir arriba y al instante abajo o a la derecha e izquierda con una rapidez impresionante.

Los vómitos y náuseas fueron algo que definitivamente había quedado en el olvido. Pero llegaron los antojos y, con ellos, la frustración de no poder satisfacerlos.

La mujer tenía sus días, a veces era una persona sumamente optimista que esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hijo y otras, en cambio, era un lamento.

A los chicos les preocupaba mucho el estado de ánimo de la castaña.

Emmett la encontró recostada a los pies de una palmera muy pensativa. Cuando se acercó a ella se percató de que estaba llorando.

—Bells, ¿qué te sucede, amor?

—Extraño a mi hija, quiero tenerla a mi lado, que esté con nosotros ahora.

—Mi vida, sabes que me gustaría cumplir este y todos tus deseos, pero no puedo.

Intentó acariciarla, pero ella, por primera vez, se negó. Se levantó con brusquedad y salió corriendo.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera! ¡No corras, nena!

Pero ella no escuchaba, definitivamente era uno de esos días difíciles.

Frustrado, se fue en busca de Edward, lo bueno que tenía el hecho de ser un trío era que siempre que se enojaban con uno, el otro intervenía.

—Edward, ¿puedes buscar a Bella?

—¿Qué pasó, hermano?

—Está triste, extraña a Kate y cuando intenté consolarla salió corriendo. ¡Diablos! Te juro que no sé qué dije para que reaccionara así.

—Creo que son las hormonas, de todas formas iré a buscarla y trataré de que reaccione.

Edward tardó mucho en encontrar a Bella, quien a la orilla del mar lloraba. Él simplemente se acercó y la abrazó, ella se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué tuve que alejarme de ella? ¿Por qué no puedo tener a mi bebé conmigo?

—Lo sé, amor, pero no podemos cambiar el hecho de que estemos aquí y sé que te duele que Kate no esté con nosotros, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí. —Tomó entre sus manos su vientre—. Es nuestro hijo y necesita que estés bien.

—Ojalá pueda estar bien, ojalá pueda ser una buena madre para mi pequeño desde el primer día, no como con mi princesa.

—Claro que serás una buena madre, cielo, ya lo eres.

—No, no lo soy.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Bella?

—Porque ahora tendría que estar con mi hija, porque tendría que haber estado con ella mucho más.

—Bella, no es tu culpa que el crucero se haya hundido.

—Lo sé, pero no fui una buena madre para Kate, no le di la familia que se merecía, durante mucho tiempo ni siquiera puede estar bien para ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Edward, padecí depresión durante el embarazo y luego post-parto. Fui una piltrafa humana durante mucho tiempo, dejé de amamantarla para poder medicarme con antidepresivos. Y ahora que estoy mejorando, que dejé finalmente la terapia, quise empezar esta nueva etapa con un viaje que me renueve y no sé si algún día podré volver a verla.

Edward la estrechó más entre sus brazos y dejó que se descargué mientras pensaba todo lo que significaban las palabras de Bella. Estaba completamente convencido de tres cosas: la primera, amaba a Bella más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y hubiese sido capaz de hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos por evitarle tanto sufrimiento. La segunda, debían estar muy alerta con Emmett sobre cualquier indicio de depresión en Bella. Y, la tercera, estaba sumamente aterrado sobre qué pasaría después del parto. En ese momento sabía que no sólo era un problema un bebé pequeño en la isla, sino que la mujer que amaba corría riesgos de volver a deprimirse y eso podía ser muy serio.

Tras un largo rato, Bella se calmó y él la llevó en brazos hacia el refugio, donde con Emmett se dedicaron a mimarla y protegerla de sus propios fantasmas.

.

.

Cuando pensaban que Bella cursaba el séptimo mes de gestación, para ella era más complicado lograr descansar. Sus piernas se hinchaban, las caderas le dolían horrores y, para colmo, nunca encontraba una posición cómoda para dormir.

Durante el día, trataba de hacer pequeñas siestas, pero a veces era sumamente agotador pasar el tiempo así.

Una noche, no aguantó más, el bebé no dejaba de moverse, realmente debía ser un bebé sumamente grande para poder presionar debajo de sus costillas a la vez que parecía brincar sobre su vejiga. Se levantó intentando no despertar a los chicos y, tras hacer sus necesidades, decidió recostarse en los troncos que tenían junto al fuego. Sumida en sus pensamientos acariciaba su vientre.

—¿Puedes dejar de moverte, cariño? Mami necesita descansar, necesita dormir un poco.

El bebé se movía más aún.

—Bebé, por favor, cálmate un poquito y deja de jugar al fútbol con mis riñones.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, sólo que no puedo dormir. Te juro que mataría por un colchón —respondió haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Comprendo, amor, pero debes descansar.

—Explícaselo a este bebé, porque parece que me hubiese comido dos conejos que no dejan de saltar. No sé cómo logra moverse tanto y tan rápido.

—¿Cómo dices, Bella?

—Se mueve mucho más que Kate y con movimientos más bruscos y rápidos. Te juro que siento que no tiene espacio ya.

—Cielo, ¿en tu familia hay mellizos o gemelos? —preguntó después de meditarlo un rato.

—Sí, mamá tiene una hermana gemela, la tía Carmen, y por el lado de mi padre uno de mis primos tiene dos adorables mellizas, Tanya e Irina.

Edward se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar al rededor de Bella.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño?

—Bells, ¿realmente sientes que el bebé se mueve más de lo normal?

—Sí, Edward —dijo confundida por el estado de él.

—Acuéstate un momento —pidió mientras ponía las manos en el vientre y presionaba para que el bebé se moviera.

Se quedó asombrado por cómo logró distinguir dos cuerpitos. Eso no podía ser cierto.

—¡Edward, puedes decirme qué diablos pasa!

—Creo que son dos —murmuró aún confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Creo que tendremos mellizos o gemelos.

—No puede ser.

—Ojalá me equivocara, Bella, pero las medidas de tu vientre no coinciden con el tiempo de gestación y de otra manera no sé cómo explicar que esté tan grande tu panza.

—No te gustaría tener dos bebés.

—Mi vida, no es eso. —Él se arrodilló y tomó el rostro de su mujer rostro con sus manos—. Es que tengo miedo de que te sucede algo a ti o al bebé o bebés.

Cuando la joven tomó conciencia del riesgo que suponía para su vida y la de sus hijos, se aterró.

—Edward... prométeme que harás cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para que el o los bebés estén a salvo. No importa qué suceda, nuestro bebé está primero que yo.

—No me puedes pedir eso.

—Promételo, Edward.

—¿Qué debes prometerle? —preguntó serio Emmett.

—Cariño, Edward debe prometerme que ante todo deberá proteger la vida de nuestro hijo sobre la mía.

—¿A qué viene eso, Bella?

—Viene al hecho de que puede que Bella esté esperando mellizos o gemelos.

—¡Dios! Eso es muy peligroso. —Emmett abrazó a la mujer y acarició su vientre.

—Emmett, prométeme que pase lo que pase harás que Edward se ocupe primero del bebé o de los bebés.

—Nena, no puedo prometerte eso, te amo demasiado.

—Son nuestros hijos. —Se levantó muy nerviosa—. ¡¿En qué diablos piensan?! ¿A caso creen que yo podría vivir si algo le pasara a nuestro hijo? Dejen de ser tan egoístas y piensen más en la vida de este bebé o estos bebés que son lo realmente importante ahora.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando ella dio por terminada la conversación, se puso sus zapatillas y se largó a caminar; dejando a los dos hombres completamente aturdidos y pensando en todo lo que habían hablado.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Serán realmente dos bebés?


	13. Reconstruyendo

**Hola a: Todas, ¿como estan? Yo con Capítulo nuevo un. Espero Que les guste y me Dejen SUS comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Reconstruyendo**

.

**Reconstruyendo**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /**

.

Bella caminó a pasos lentos pero cargados de tensión. Los chicos sabían que debían darle su espacio. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba mucho más que eso, necesitaba comprensión, apoyo y, sobre todo, que la protegieran. Necesitaba a sus hombres sin ningún tipo de miedo hacia el desenlace de su embarazo.

Calculó que debía haber pasado como dos horas caminando. Sus piernas ya le dolían y el cansancio le pedía a gritos al menos reposar un rato.

—Soy una idiota —se dijo al percatarse que no había traído agua, ni siquiera un cuchillo para poder romper un coco, si encontraba uno.

Había salido tan enojada que no reparó en tomar los objetos necesarios para una excursión. Se había alejado mucho del campamento y, estando sola y sin nada a su alcance, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. Por unos instantes sólo apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de una palmera y acarició su vientre.

—No importa si son dos bebés, mami los ama igual y estoy segura que sus padres los amarán también, sólo están asustados —intentaba asegurarles a sus hijos y recordarse a sí misma que era miedo de perderlos lo que tenían Edward y Emmett—. Pronto volveremos con sus padres y estará todo bien.

Isabella se quedó dormida un rato y, cuando despertó, se asustó al ver el cielo completamente cubierto, con los indicios de que una fuerte tormenta caería en cualquier momento.

La joven se levantó y empezó a caminar de regreso, siguiendo las huellas en la arena.

El viento empezó a soplar cada vez más fuerte y era frío.

Cuando las primeras gotas se hicieron notar, Bella vio que sus hombres venían en su búsqueda. Corrió hacia ellos y se abrazaron.

Los golpes de viento se hicieron mucho más fuertes mientras caminaban, haciendo cada vez más difícil esa tarea. De un momento a otro, las ráfagas se hicieron cada vez más enérgicas, Emmett los guió hacia una cueva que había divisado a un costado del camino.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se metieron en ella a fin de no mojarse y evitar que el viento los golpeara.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Sí, sólo un poco asustada —respondió ella.

—Cariño, prométeme que no volverás a irte a ningún otro sitio así. Estábamos muy asustados —comentó Emmett.

—Lo prometo —respondió ella.

La mujer empezó a tiritar de frío.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

—Tengo frío, Edward.

—Vamos a sentarnos y te acomodarás entre nosotros —explicó él, apoyándola en su regazo para luego abrazarla.

El ruido del viento y del agua era impresionante. Los truenos no tardaron en hacerse notar.

Tuvieron que adentrarse un poco más en la cueva para no mojarse y fue entonces cuando empezó la peor pesadilla de la castaña.

Un ruido espeluznante se empezó a oír. De pronto, una ráfaga de viento ingresó al lugar y Bella pudo ver como miles de murciélagos volaban en su dirección.

Gritó desesperada y trató de levantarse del regazo de Edward para salir corriendo. Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras que el otro joven hizo lo mismo, quedando ella encerrada entre los cuerpos de sus hombres.

El pánico la invadió y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

—¡Quiero irme! Necesito irme. ¡Vamos! —gritaba desesperadamente.

La joven necesitaba desesperadamente escapar de ahí, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

—¡Quiero irme! —volvió a decir.

—Bells, amor, cálmate —susurró Emmett a su oído.

Pero ella no escuchaba nada, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

En un momento, un murciélago voló muy cerca y chocó contra su pierna. Sudaba frío y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Me voy a morir!

—Bella, respira, nena... tranquila, respira.

Poco a poco se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva para evitar a los asquerosos animales que volaban a su alrededor. La respiración de la mujer era errática y, poco a poco, sus piernas se aflojaron.

Emmett la sostuvo para que no se golpeara, ella sólo lloraba. No había forma de que reaccionara.

Edward estaba muy blanco tras tocar el vientre de su amada.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—Está teniendo contracciones, Emmett.

—¡Diablos!

—Necesitamos que se tranquilice, de otra forma se adelantará el parto.

Ya casi las ratas voladoras no estaban a su alrededor y pudieron acostar en el piso a Bella.

Emmett pasó su remera mojada sobre la frente y el pecho de Bella. Y Edward, por su parte se concentró en controlar las contracciones y hablarle pausadamente intentando que ella recobrara poco a poco la calma.

—Respira tranquila, Bella.

—Los bebés necesitan que estés bien. Ya nos alejamos de los murciélagos, amor.

Emmett se acostó a su lado y rodeó el vientre de ella con sus manos.

—¿Sientes cómo respiro? Respira conmigo, amor —guió—. Inhala... Exhala.

Sonrió al ver que Bella, poco a poco, hacía el esfuerzo de seguir su ritmo.

—Muy bien, Bella, lo haces fantástico, nena —dijo Edward mientras comprobaba que su pulso empezaba a descender—. Emmett, iré a humedecer la remera para que esté fresca —explicó.

Emmett se abrazó a Bella.

—Shhh, amor, ya todo va a estar bien. En cuanto la tormenta pare, iremos al refugio.

Bella intentó relajarse una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, cuando Edward regresó y limpió con la remera el sudor de su frente a la vez que refrescaba su cuerpo, logró normalizar su pulso.

—¿Cómo está la tormenta?

—Aún es muy fuerte, Emmett. Creo que se trata de una tormenta tropical.

—¡Maldición!

—Aún cae una cortina de agua y se nota el viento muy intenso.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

—Espero que sí, hermano. Hay que dejarla descansar y trataremos de que se mantenga lo más calmada y en reposo posible. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es tener un par de bebés prematuros —dijo Edward pasándose desesperadamente la mano por el cabello.

Pasaron más de cuatro horas hasta que la lluvia paró y el viento pasó a ser una suave brisa.

Con mucho cuidado, cargaron a Bella, que aún dormía, para llevarla al refugio.

Al llegar donde se suponía que estaba su hogar, el panorama era desolador. Todo estaba desparramado, no había nada en su lugar, el viento había destruido el techo que los chicos, con tanto esfuerzo, habían logrado construir.

Esa casa que habían logrado levantar sólo se reducía a un montón de ramas desparramadas a lo largo de la playa y de la vegetación.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Perdimos todo! —exclamó Edward.

—Tranquilo, intentaré ver si encuentro nuestras mochilas al menos —respondió el soldado—. Tú quédate con Bella.

Edward asintió, al tiempo que el soldado se acercó a la castaña para darle un beso en la frente.

—Trataré de volver pronto.

Bella se removió incómoda, tras sentir su vientre duro.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el médico.

—Creo que tengo contracciones —respondió ella asustada.

—Tranquila, ¿son muy seguidas?

—No, pero es muy pronto para ellos.

—Lo sé, cariño. Y ahora tendrás que hacer reposo y trataremos que estés lo más tranquila que puedas para que ellos aguanten un poco más aquí adentro —dijo Edward al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre de Bella.

La joven miró a su alrededor y vio la destrucción que los rodeaba, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos. Estaba muerta de miedo, sabía que en cualquier momento podían nacer los bebés y no había nada en que recibirlos; no tenían sus mochilas para poder buscar con qué cubrirlos, no había elementos del botiquín para atenderlos, no tenían un techo donde cobijarse.

Edward trataba de reunir todas las cañas que pudiesen servir para reconstruir el refugio. Necesitaban cuanto antes darle un techo a Bella y a los bebés. ¿Qué harían si necesitaban hacerle una cesárea? Sabía que eso su chica no lo resistiría y se moría de miedo ante esa posibilidad, pero a la vez sabía que nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Los sollozos de ella interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Tienes contracciones, amor?

—No, Edward, pero qué haremos ahora que lo hemos perdido todo.

—Volveremos a construir el refugio, amor, tú tranquilízate que con Emmett haremos todo para que a ti y a los bebés no les falte nada.

Ella asintió.

—Edward, ¿salvarás a los bebés sobre todas las cosas?

—No será necesario, Bella, pero en caso de que no quede otra opción te prometo que velaré por la vida de nuestro o nuestros hijos en primer lugar.

Ella se sintió mucho más segura al saber que Edward, ante todo, protegería a sus bebés y desde entonces trató de descansar lo más posible para mantener el embarazo el mayor tiempo posible.

Emmett logró rescatar el bote salvavidas desde la mitad de la isla, tuvo que subirse a un árbol para poder bajarlo. Pero lo logró y adentro, para su suerte, estaba la mochila con ropa, las mantas y el botiquín. Al menos ya tendrían con qué hacerle frente a la noche.

Cuando el soldado llegó arrastrando el bote, Edward había despejado la zona pero le era imposible hacer una fogata.

—¡Emmett!, amor, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Bells, estoy bien. —Se acercó a ella—. ¿Cómo están? —preguntó mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—Estamos bien, ahora ya no he tenido más contracciones.

—Gracias a Dios. —Soltó de golpe el aire—. ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

—Ven aquí. —Ella extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo—. Tranquilo, ya estamos los tres juntos y estaremos bien.

—Te amo. —Acarició el vientre y le dio un suave beso cerca del ombligo—. Los amo, no importa si son dos bebés, los amo, angelitos —dijo con una sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos y llenaba de paz el corazón de su mujer.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿No son unos dulces estos papis?**


	14. El gran momento

Hola a todas chicas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero quienes están en el grupo de facebook sabrán que la semana pasada fue difícil para mí por una perdida que sufrí y recién ahora poco a poco estoy volviendo a escribir.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo, los comentarios y su tiempo.

Miles de besos...nos leemos pronto

**El gran momento.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /**

"Alba" - Diego Torres.

No sé por qué  
tu llegada al mundo fue así  
te costó salir.  
No sé por qué  
me sentí el hombre más feliz  
ya estabas aquí.  
Y no olvidaré  
aquel olor a vida en tu piel  
nada que... más.  
Pude entender  
que eras un pedazo de mi ser  
tan igual a mí.  
El sol te doró la piel  
para que morena fueras  
y a una palmada se oyó  
el canto de una sirena.  
No sé por qué  
dos estrellas bajaron para rizar tu pelo  
olé y olé  
no sé por qué  
dos cometas se convirtieron en tus ojos negros  
Tan bonita… tan morena  
tan gitana como era...  
La flor que siempre quise en mi jardín.  
La flor que siempre quise en mi jardín.  
No sé por qué  
tu llegada al mundo fue así  
te costó salir.  
No sé por qué  
me sentí el hombre más feliz  
ya estabas aquí  
Tan bonita, tan morena  
tan gitana como era...  
La flor que siempre quise en mi jardín.

.

.

Durante varios días los chicos trabajaron arduamente para reconstruir el refugio.

Para la tranquilidad de todos, las contracciones habían desaparecido, sin embargo, para evitar cualquier complicación, decidieron que Bella guardara reposo y sólo se levantara durante periodos de tiempo muy cortos; casi siempre sólo para hacer sus necesidades, darse un baño o alejarse lo suficiente del sol.

Tardaron casi quince días hasta que el refugio estuvo de nuevo en pie, con las paredes clavadas firmemente en el suelo y, también, se aseguraron los chicos de guardar algunas pertenencias básicas en un pozo tapado con una piedra. Si en algún momento el viento volvía a llevarles su hogar, al menos, en ese lugar tendrían algunos elementos de botiquín, botellas de agua y unas mantas.

Bella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo manualidades, había tejido nuevamente las hojas de pandano para hacer el techo de su casa y las cunas para los pequeños. Volvió a hacer una olla para tener siempre agua hervida para su consumo. También había confeccionado varias mantas donde poder acostarse y obtener una sensación de mayor comodidad al dormir.

La mañana del diez de agosto, Bella se despertó un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Los chicos aún dormían a su lado, pero ella necesitaba urgentemente levantarse. Los pequeños cada día presionaban más su vejiga y la obligaban a orinar más seguido.

Caminó un poco, ya que de esa manera sentía que su cadera podría descansar mejor.

Una molestia constante le llamó la atención, era una presión muy fuerte en su cintura y los huesos de su pubis, sabía que cada día estaba más cerca el momento del parto y eso la aterraba. Nunca tuvo miedo ante el nacimiento de Kate, pero ahora era muy diferente. Sabía que un parto de mellizos era más complicado y, en muchos casos, era necesario practicar una cesárea para que nacieran; pero también era consciente de que si sucedía eso ella no viviría para verlos crecer. La idea de que podía morir la aterraba. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos antes de que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos. Todo saldría bien, ella era una mujer fuerte que viviría para ver crecer sanos y felices a sus hijos.

Los chicos se levantaron. Edward fue a pescar y Emmett acompañó a Bella a darse un baño. Desayunaron todos juntos, como de costumbre, pero ella no tenía mucha hambre.

—Amor, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Sólo estoy un poco hinchada, amor —respondió con un suspiro.

—Quizás deberías descansar un poco —sugirió Emmett.

—Sí, creo que voy a acostarme un rato. —Tras levantarse del tronco en el que estaba sentada se dirigió rumbo al refugio.

Una y otra vez dio vueltas en el lugar para encontrar una posición cómoda, pero no había alguna que la reconfortara. Finalmente, se arrodilló y apoyó sus codos en el piso, recargando contra ellos todo su peso. De inmediato su cadera sintió el alivio por la falta de presión y, así, pudo descansar un rato.

Emmett fue quien la encontró en esa posición y, tras unos minutos de preguntarse qué diablos hacía su mujer en esa extraña posición, escuchó como la castaña emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, lo que de inmediato hizo reaccionar al soldado.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—No, Emmett, me duele.

—¿Qué te duele, cielo? —interrogó.

—Estoy con contracciones —explicó.

—Tranquila. Ya llamo a Edward.

Emmett salió corriendo en busca de su mejor amigo, los bebés iban a nacer y eso lo emocionaba en el mismo grado que lo aterraba.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward, ven por favor! Edward, Bella está con contracciones —gritó a todo pulmón para que el doctor, quien estaba en el río, lo oyera.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo está? —preguntó tras salir del agua.

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo que le duele y está en una posición un tanto rara.

—Vamos, no hay que dejarla sola.

Ambos corrieron hasta el refugio donde Bella aún aguardaba en la misma posición y respiraba con dificultad. Sin dudas estaba teniendo una contracción.

—Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? —consultó Edward en cuanto la vio.

—Me duele mucho.

—Shhh... nena, tranquila. —Masajeó su espalda hasta notar que la contracción disminuía—. ¿Hace mucho que tienes contracciones, amor?

—No, luego de que me acosté empezaron, pero cada vez son más dolorosas.

—Bueno, amor, me lavaré bien las manos y te examinaré para ver si has comenzado a dilatar —explicó.

De inmediato, Edward buscó en el botiquín un pequeño jabón antiséptico que guardaban y con mucho cuidado se lavó las manos. Volvió a guardar el jabón y se dirigió de nuevo al sitio donde Bella y Emmett estaban abrazados.

—Cariño, necesito que te acuestes y levantes tus piernas.

La mujer, con ayuda de Emmett, se acostó sobre su espalda y levantó sus piernas, Edward retiró su bombacha y separó un poco más las piernas de su mujer.

—Respira hondo, amor —dijo mientras le practicaba tacto vaginal—. Sé que puede ser molesto pero no hay otra manera.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Emmett miraba atento toda la situación.

—Cariño, tienes recién tres centímetros de dilatación. Creo que lo mejor será que trates de descansar para guardar fuerzas para el parto.

—¿Estará bien, Edward?

—Sí, Emmett, aún tenemos tiempo, mucho tiempo por delante, sin embargo nos tenemos que preparar.

El soldado asintió.

—Iré a buscar agua y cocos. —Tomó una de las canastas que confeccionó su mujer y cargó algunas botellas vacías y su cuchillo.

Bella se acomodó de lado para poder descansar un poco.

Cuando Emmett regresó al refugió cargado de víveres, tras poner el agua a hervir, se dirigió a ver cómo estaba Bella, quien dormía.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

—Ha estado tranquila, pero con contracciones regulares cada quince minutos.

—No falta nada para que nos convirtamos en padres —acotó.

—Sí, hermano, no falta nada y estoy cagado de miedo —confesó el doctor.

En ese momento Bella se quejó. De inmediato ambos se acercaron a ella.

—¿Qué te sucede, Bells? —preguntó Emmett.

—Me duele mucho.

—¿Quieres caminar, amor?

—¿No será peor?

—No, Emmett, eso hará más fácil el trabajo de parto —explicó.

Bella, con mucho esfuerzo, se fue levantando, los chicos la sujetaron por los brazos y la ayudaron a moverse.

Caminaron un buen rato, cada tanto tenían que detenerse por una contracción, pero había aliviado un poco el estado de la castaña.

—Cariño, ven, túmbate de nuevo que necesito ver que tan dilatada estás.

Emmett ayudó a Bella, mientras Edward volvía a lavarse las manos a conciencia.

Al momento de examinarla, la mujer sólo tenía cinco centímetros de dilatación.

—Bells, sólo tienes cinco centímetros, aún falta.

—¡Dios! —exclamó cuando una nueva contracción la sorprendió—. Duele.

—¿El trabajo de parto con Kate duró mucho?

—Sí, el médico lo indujo. Desprendió las membranas a la mañana y Kate nació a las diez de la noche.

—Bien, es importante saberlo. Yo no me animo a realizarte esa maniobra, pero esperaremos a que todo vaya bien y naturalmente.

La castaña asintió.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, los chicos masajearon la espalda de Bella, la mantuvieron hidratada dándole agua de coco y Edward intentó que comiera, pero para ella fue imposible.

Cuando el dolor se hizo más fuerte, Edward y Emmett llevaron a Bella al río, allí sumergida en el agua logró descansar un poco más.

Cuando el atardecer llegó, lamentablemente, tuvieron que abandonar el agua, ninguno creía seguro tener a los bebés en el oscuro río.

Al llegar al refugio, Bella ya tenía ocho centímetros de dilatación y había roto bolsa, pero no había forma alguna de encontrar una posición que le resultara cómoda.

Emmett la sentó a horcajadas suyo, su pelvis descansaba en el hueco que se formaba entre sus piernas y podía recargarse en el pecho de él, para aliviar la presión en su cintura.

Edward comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para el momento de recibir a los pequeños.

Mantuvo el fuego fuerte y agua hervida para poder desinfectar todo los utensillos, lavarse las manos y limpiar a los bebés.

Los quejidos de Bella eran cada vez más seguidos. Emmett le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído, pero la castaña de un minuto a otro empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa amor? —preguntó el doctor.

—Me duele mucho, no podré hacerlo —dijo entre llantos.

—Cielo, claro que podrás. —Con una mano sujetaba su vientre calculando las contracciones cada cinco minutos—. Ahora quiero que te apoyes en Emmett y abras tus piernas así veo qué tanto falta para conocer a nuestros hijos. —Trató de darle, con su voz, la seguridad y tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

Emmett ayudó a la castaña y esperó a que Edward indicara qué más hacer.

—Bien, cielo, ya tienes nueve centímetros de dilatación. ¿Estás cómoda así?

—Sí, —dijo ella—. Me tranquiliza sentir que Emmett me abraza.

El soldado de inmediato le dio un beso en su cabeza, en señal de lo feliz que se sentía por poder hacer algo por ella.

—¿Estás bien, Em? —consultó ella.

—Sí, cielo, sólo estoy un poquito ansioso —trató de explicar, aunque más que ansioso estaba nervioso.

—Cariño, cada vez que tengas una contracción comenzarás a pujar —explicó el doctor.

Y así hizo dos, tres, cuatro veces.

—Cariño, quiero que apoyes tus piernas sobre las de Emmett… Y tú ábrelas más, amigo. —Cuando la joven estuvo con las piernas bien abiertas pudo ver como la cabecita de uno de sus hijos se asomaba con cada contracción.

Tomó una de las cunitas para los bebés y acomodó una manta térmica dentro.

—Vamos, Bella, puja —incitó el doctor.

Emmett tomó su mano y la ayudó a sentarse mientras pujaba. Repitieron esa secuencia de movimientos durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que Edward dijo:

—Cielo, ya está saliendo su cabecita, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Vamos, amor, ya falta poco para cargar a nuestro bebé —alentó Emmett.

Bella estaba muy cansada, llevaba todo el día en labor de parto y se sentía agotada, muy dolorida y sin fuerzas.

—No puedo, no puedo más —dijo entre llantos.

Edward dejó de lado su papel de doctor y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Bella.

—Isabella, lo estás haciendo muy bien, no puedes rendirte ahora, si lo haces no sólo te perderemos a ti, si no que nuestros bebés no verán la luz —dijo muy serio—. Ahora vas a tomar un poco de agua de coco, vas a respirar profundo y pujarás. No hay otra alternativa, cielo. Lo harás por nosotros.

Cuando la mujer procesó esas palabras de inmediato se percató de que si no era fuerte sus hijos morirían y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso. Emmett limpió la transpiración de su frente y posó las manos en el abdomen de ella.

—Vamos, cariño, puja —dijo al sentir como el vientre empezaba a tensarse.

Sin saber bien de dónde, sacó fuerzas para pujar y a los instantes sintió como su pequeño se abría paso al mundo.

—Vamos, cariño, una más y tendremos a nuestro bebé con nosotros —indicó el médico.

En la siguiente contracción la joven, sin dudarlo, pujó con todas sus fuerzas y fue entonces cuando el primer bebé nació. Con mucho cuidado Edward tomó al pequeño entre sus manos y se emocionó al sostener a su hijo por primera vez.

—¡Es un varón! —exclamó contento.

Emmett se asomó para conocer a su hijo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la mujer que amaba.

—¡Lo hiciste muy bien! —dijo, mientras Edward colocaba al bebé en el pecho desnudo de Bella y los tapaba con una manta.

Los tres se abrazaron y lloraron emocionados, tenían un bebé hermoso, que sollozaba potentemente.

—¡Es perfecto! —dijo Bella entre lágrimas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bells? —interrogó Edward.

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Se nota amor, descansa un poco —dijo mientras le daba unos traguitos de agua de coco para rehidratarla.

Cuando la mujer se relajó y apoyó su cuerpo en el pecho de Emmett, recién pudo percatarse del estado de su mejor amigo. Lloraba sumamente emocionado y no dejaba de contemplar a su mujer y su hijo. Nunca lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera el día que sus padres murieron, siempre había sido un tipo duro, pero ese pequeñito que descansaba en el pecho de su madre los había cautivado.

Edward limpió sus propias lágrimas y, después de darle un tierno beso en la cabecita del bebé, empezó a examinar a Bella.

El bebé no tardó en prenderse del pecho de su madre, pero en ese momento Bella comenzó a sentir de nuevo contracciones.

Edward, al darse cuenta, le pidió a Emmett que dejara al bebé en la cunita que estaba a su lado. Luego de arroparlo allí, se concentraron nuevamente en las contracciones de la castaña.

—Vamos, bebé, hazlo otra vez —alentaba el doctor.

Ella estaba completamente agotada, sentía cada vez más fuerte su corazón latir y la respiración era muy difícil de lograr. Emmett intentó con todas sus fuerzas de que ella estuviese tranquila.

El bebé era un poco más grande que el anterior y eso dificultaba su salida. Edward se dio cuenta que sin duda sería una expulsión aún más complicada que la primera.

Una y otra vez la castaña pujó con fuerzas y, en un momento, no pudo más. La cabeza del bebé presionaba fuertemente contra los huesos de su pelvis, causándole mucho dolor y que con los constantes pujos se desgarrara. En ese momento ella gritó desgarradoramente y luego al fin pudo expulsar a su hijo.

—¡Es una niña, amor! —gritó el galeno.

—Lo hiciste perfecto, amor, tenemos un niño y una niña —dijo Emmett en su oído, mientras limpiaba su sudor.

Cuando Edward posó a la pequeña en el pecho de su madre ella le dedicó una hermosa mirada antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Pasaron unos largos instantes antes de que alguno se diera cuenta de que la castaña no respondía.

—¿Bella? —la llamó Emmett—. Bells, ¿estás bien?

Edward de inmediato se fijó en su mujer y vio que estaba inconsciente y su respiración era irregular.

—Emmett, ayúdame —dijo mientras tomaba a la bebé y la ponía al lado de su hermanito.

Acostaron totalmente a Bella y se dieron cuenta que sangraba demasiado.

¿_**Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué pasará con Bella?**_


	15. Pequeños retoños

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo de hoy espero lo disfruten mucho y se les aclaren todas las dudas surgidas en el capítulo anterior. Si no me preguntan.

Miles de besos y gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, en especial a Flor que me apoya siempre.

**Pequeños retoños**

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

Canción de cuna - Los piojos

Quiero que te duermas como un sol, que se acuesta en un campo de trigo.  
tengo aquí en mi pecho un corazón, igualito al hueco de tu ombligo.  
Sabes quién temblaba cuando ibas a nacer,  
sabes qué pensé, que por ahí no ibas a poder,

sabes quién te puso en el pecho de mamá, ooh…  
Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción,  
que fuera del corazón, ahí te va,  
vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomás,  
hay tiempo nomás, todo el tiempo.  
Nunca nadie me dio tanta luz,  
para nadie fui tan importante,  
nunca quise ver tan lejos al dolor,  
con verte crecer tengo bastante.  
dientes asomando y dibujos en la piel,  
todas las mañanas mi motor vos encendés,  
mil relojes no marcan las horas como vos, ¡oh!  
Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción,  
que fuera del corazón, ahí te va  
vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomás,  
hay tiempo nomás, todo el tiempo.  
Vamos a besar la nieve y vamos a volar,  
vamos a besar, este cielo,  
nada, nada, nunca nada nos va a separar,  
somos una llama en el invierno.  
Le pedí al señor que me diera un amor nunca pensé sería tan profundo...

.

—¡Emmett!, deja al bebé y consigue gasas.

El soldado de inmediato dejó a su hija en la cesta al lado de la mujer y de inmediato buscó lo que su amigo le pedía.

—Aquí tienes —dijo al tiempo que se las tendía.

—Tiene unos desgarros en el cuello del útero.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Primero hay que terminar de sacar la placenta, toma los hilos de sutura y amarra los cordones umbilicales de los bebés lo más pegado a la pancita, luego debes dejar una distancia de unos tres centímetros antes de cortarlo.

Emmett hizo todo lo que Edward le indicó.

Cuando Edward terminó de sacar la placenta de Bella vio que seguía sangrando.

—Edward, la hemorragia persiste —dijo al ver sangre salir de entre sus piernas—. ¿La suturarás?

—Nunca he suturado esa zona y no creo poder hacerlo, pero pondremos compresas y masajearemos el útero para provocar contracciones y así dejará de sangrar más rápido.

—Ok, ¿en qué te ayudo?

—Busca agua de coco, hay que mantenerla hidratada para compensar la pérdida de sangre.

Mientras Emmett acercaba agua de coco a los labios de Bella, Edward introducía cuantas compresas podía para detener la hemorragia. Una vez bien taponada la zona, colocó la mano en el vientre de Bella, justo debajo de su ombligo y comenzó masajear circularmente mientras presionaba un poco. Con su mano derecha continuó con el trabajo y, con la izquierda, tomó la muñeca de la mujer para contar sus pulsaciones.

—El pulso es casi normal. Debe estar agotada —anunció Edward.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Emmett se acercó a la canasta donde descansaban sus hijos y los miró con admiración.

—Son hermosos. ¿Cómo debemos hacer para limpiarlos?

—Busca agua caliente y en la mochila de Bella hay unas toallas que estaban esterilizadas. Con eso deberás lavarlos.

Emmett se encargó de los pequeños, con mucho cuidado colocó los pequeños pañales que Bella había hecho para ellos con algunas mantas y los arropó.

La niña fue la primera en abrir los ojitos y mirarlo de forma que capturó su corazón.

—Hola, princesa, ¿ya te despertaste?

Besó suavemente su frente.

—Eres muy hermosa, como mamá.

La niña comenzó a llorar.

—¿Ya tienes hambre? —preguntó el soldado—. Edward, creo que la bebé tiene hambre.

—Debemos amantarla, aparte de esa forma el cuerpo de Bella generará oxitócina y el útero se contraerá más rápido y dejará de sangrar.

El doctor se colocó detrás de la mujer y, con mucho cuidado y amor, la atrajo hasta que su espalda descansara contra su pecho.

—Emmett, tendrás que ayudarme. Trae a la bebé.

Él entregó a su hija, mientras que Edward la acercaba al pecho de Isabella. Emmett, con cuidado colocó el pezón de su amada en la boca de la pequeña y la niña de inmediato empezó a succionar.

El niño también lloró y Emmett fue a buscarlo para colocarlo en el pecho de su madre. Acoplar al bebé fue un tanto más complicado, ya que su hermanita descansaba parte de su cuerpito en la barriga de Bella, pero se las ingenió, de modo tal, para que el pequeño de inmediato se prendiera del pezón.

Ambos contemplaron como sus hijos se alimentaban y, poco a poco, sintieron a Bella moverse.

La mujer sentía como sus pequeñitos succionaban sus pechos y eso fue lo que la trajo a la realidad. Estaba cansada, eso no lo podía negar, su cuerpo necesitaba recomponerse de un duro trabajo, pero era tanta la vida que tenía delante que no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de sus pequeñitos.

—Hola —dijo con la voz rasposa.

—Hola, princesa —susurró Edward en su oído.

—Hola, amor, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Emmett.

—Bien, cansada —dijo al tiempo que miraba a los pequeños alimentarse.

—Están con hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

—Sí, estaban hambrientos y por eso decidimos alimentarlos, además eso servirá para detener la hemorragia que tuviste.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Luego de que naciera la bebé, te desmayaste, el cuello de tu útero se desgarró y provocó un gran sangrado. No podíamos hacer mucho, pero naturalmente tu cuerpo al amamantar genera oxitócina que ayuda a que tu útero vuelva al tamaño normal y no pierdas tanta sangre.

—Lo sé, cuando nació Kate el médico me explicó lo mismo, sólo que en ese momento me inyectaron la hormona.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —recriminó.

—No hubieses podido hacer nada, ya pasó —dijo ella intentando calmar a su amado.

Bella recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Emmett.

—¿Necesitas algo mi amor? —preguntó él.

—Tengo sed.

De inmediato Emmett dejó al pequeño niño en brazos de su madre y buscó agua de coco para que ella tomara.

—Bebe, cariño.

—Gracias.

La bebé dejó de mamar y Edward se levantó con ella en brazos para sacarle los gases.

Bella lo miraba y aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, había sido madre por segunda vez y tenía un hermoso par de bebés y unos hombres que estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verla bien.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento exactamente comenzó a llorar pero era muy feliz.

—No llores, amor —dijo Edward arrodillándose a su lado.

—Estamos aquí contigo, nada les sucederá a ninguno de los tres —agregó Emmett.

—Los amo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz y darme unos hijos tan maravillosos.

—Gracias a ti, Bells, si no fuera por ti hoy no seríamos los hombres más felices del mundo —dijo Emmett.

—Tú eres una grandiosa mujer que nos llena de vida, que nos hace felices, nos brindas todo tu amor y mira estos pequeños que de no ser por ti no estarían aquí.

—Ellos están aquí por los tres, es un trabajo en equipo, amor, esto es fruto de los tres.

En ese momento, aún con sus hijos en medio, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y con besos llenaron de amor ese momento tan especial.

—Este pequeñito ya dejó de comer, creo que tendrías que descansar un poco —dijo el soldado.

—¿Tienes hambre? Sería bueno que aunque sea comieses un poco de fruta, cariño —insistió Edward.

—Bueno, sólo un poco de yaca —aceptó la castaña.

Luego de que Emmett buscara la fruta y la cortara para ella, la observaron comer.

—¿Están bien los bebés? —preguntó mirando a Edward.

—Sí, cielo, no han nacido con bajo peso. Diría que tienen un peso normal. Ahora los haremos dormir y los cuidaremos, tú descansa que más tarde querrán alimentarse nuevamente.

—Ven, te llevaré a nuestra cama así descansas mejor —explicó Emmett mientras la cargaba en brazos hacia el interior del refugio.

—Tengo frío —dijo ella. Emmett buscó una manta térmica y la tapo—. ¿Quieres agua de coco caliente?

—Por favor.

En unos minutos él volvió con el líquido caliente y se lo dio de beber.

—Te amo —dijo mientras acomodaba a la castaña.

—Yo también te amo.

.

Para el mediodía, los niños habían comenzado a llorar de nuevo y no quedó otra que despertar a la reciente mamá para que los vuelva a alimentar.

Bella aún estaba cansada, sin embargo quería estar con sus bebés, quería verlos bien, contar los deditos de sus manos y sus pies, llenarlos de besos, ver a quién se parecían, en fin, quería conocer a los pequeñitos.

—Hola, bebés, ¿cómo están? —dijo cuando se los pusieron en brazos.

—Tenemos que elegir sus nombres —afirmó Edward.

—Siempre me gustó para niño el nombre Williams —murmuró Bella, mientras acomodaba al pequeño para amamantarlo aprovechando que la niña descansaba en brazos de Emmett.

—A mí me gusta el nombre Seth —expresó Edward.

—Me gusta Seth más que Williams, aunque es muy lindo. ¿Y para la princesa?

—¿Charlotte? —preguntó Bella.

—Me gusta, además es el nombre de tu madre —dijo Edward mirando a su mejor amigo.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a ponerle así, amor?

—Claro que sí, es un nombre que me gusta mucho y para ti tendrá un significado especial, corazón.

—Bueno, esta princesa será Charlotte y a nuestro campeón cómo le pondremos, ¿Williams o Seth?

—Podría ser Seth, así ambos tendrán el nombre que les gustó a sus papis —señaló ella.

—Entonces para la próxima vez serás tú quien elija —agregó Emmett.

—Espero que sea un buen tiempo eso.

—Por nuestra salud mental esperemos que sea así —completó Edward.

En silencio contemplaron a su familia, la vida les había cambiado por completo, de la noche a la mañana tenían dos hijos maravillosos y se habían convertido en padres. Eran felices, los tres sabían que haber tenido a los mellizos sin mayores complicaciones era un milagro y tener tanto amor para esos pequeños era más de lo que alguna vez soñaron.

Los días fueron pasando y Bella no podía sentirse más acompañada por esos hombres maravillosos a los que amaba. Ellos se encargaron de que pudiese descansar y recuperarse correctamente del parto, la alimentaron y siempre estaba uno a su lado para ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

Los bebés eran unos santos, casi no lloraban y cuando lo hacían tenían dos papis esperando por atenderlos.

Rápidamente, la nueva mamá se dio cuenta que sus hombres tenían sus preferencias. Emmett tenía como debilidad a la niña, su Lotti, como la llamaba, era la pequeña de papi y siempre que podía la cargaba y la llenaba de cariño. Ver a alguien tan grandote con una bebé tan pequeña era raro, pero a la vez la castaña sabía que Emmett era un dulce que siempre protegería a sus hijos, incluso si eso significaba cuidar en extremo su fuerza. Edward, en cambio, desde un principio se encariñó más con el pequeño, que era más tranquilo y mimoso que su hermana.

Ambos bebés tenían el cabello rubio y sus ojitos parecían azulados, aunque eran del mismo color del de todos los bebés, no había nada en ellos que diera un indicio de quién era el verdadero padre. Sin embargo, eso no parecía preocuparle a ninguno de los tres.

A medida de que los días pasaban, podía notar como sus hombres, poco a poco, fueron perdiendo el miedo a acercarse más a ella. Al principio parecían tener temor de romperla, era cierto que había estado agotada, pero ante todo necesitaba sentir a sus chicos cerca, necesitaba tener ese contacto piel con piel y recibir sus caricias y muestras de amor sin ningún tipo de cuidado por parte de ellos.

Las primeras semanas fueron un tanto raras, pero luego poco a poco ellos tomaron confianza y volvieron a tener esa piel que tanto los caracterizaba, ella estaba segura de que contaban los días que faltaban para hacerle nuevamente el amor.


	16. Toda una familia

Hola a ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo acá trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo.

Cómo les comenté en el grupo de facebook este fin de año se está haciendo un poco pesado y estoy con varios proyectos personales que requieren de mi tiempo, por lo que se me hace cada vez más difícil mantener el ritmo de actualizaciones que tenía, por eso principalmente les aviso que no voy a actualizar todas las semanas, tengo muchas historias en proceso y no voy a abandonar ninguna, solo va a haber mas tiempo entre una actualización y otra.

Les pido que se sumen al grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil) donde se las mantendrá al tanto sobre las actualizaciones, adelantos, ademas de juegos y algunas actividades. Y lo mejor de todo es una gran sorpresa que muchas de ustedes están esperando.

Bueno ahora si las dejo leer tranquilas.

Nos leemos pronto, y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.

Besotes!

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

_**Toda una familia**_

Llegaste tú - Luis Fonsi, Juan Luis Guerra

Uuuuuuuh uh uh  
Uuuuuuuh uh uh  
Desde que llegaste, vida  
Me susurran los silencios  
Y las flores renacen  
Apenas sube el sol  
Se ríen del invierno  
Desde que llegaste, vida  
Le hemos hecho trampa al tiempo  
Mi cura es tu abrazo  
Tu suspiro una canción  
Que me arrulla como el viento  
Yo soy el hombre más afortunado  
Me ha tocado ser  
El que conoce cada línea de tu mano  
El que te cuida y camina a tu lado  
Todo cambió por ti  
Todo es amor por ti  
Mi corazón palpita  
Desde entonces llevo el cielo dentro de mi  
Nunca jamás sentí  
Una alegría así  
Que bendición hallar cada instante  
En que se fue la luz  
Llegaste tú  
Uuuuuuh uh uh  
Uuuuuuh uh uh  
Me despierto agradecido  
Con tu aire yo respiro  
Tu sueño y el mío  
Se mezclan en las noches como mares en los ríos  
Yo soy el hombre más afortunado  
Me ha tocado ser  
El que conoce cada línea de tu mano  
El que te cuida y camina a tu lado  
Todo cambió por ti  
Todo es amor por ti  
Mi corazón palpita  
Desde entonces llevo el cielo dentro de mí  
Nunca jamás sentí  
Una alegría así  
Que bendición hallar cada instante  
En que se fue la luz  
Llegaste tú  
Uuuuuuh uh uh

.

El primer mes de los bebés fue toda una aventura, darles su primer baño, correr a cambiarlos cuando se mojaban o aguantar un cólico nocturno. Eran cosas sencillas, pero a los flamantes padres los agobiaba; para su suerte, Bella manejaba todo muy bien, claro que la perfección para ella hubiese sido contar con pañales descartables, ropita para los bebés y, sobre todo, protector solar para no dañar su blanca piel.

Edward y Emmett se turnaban para pescar, buscar agua, cocos, cazar o buscar hojas para mantener el fuego, pero siempre uno de los dos se quedaba junto a Bella y los pequeños.

En pocos días habían establecido una rutina. Por la mañana uno iba a pescar mientras que el otro se encargaba de ayudar a Bella con los bebés. Como no tenían pañales habían cortado algunas toallas y remeras para improvisar pañales, pero no eran muchos y pasaban gran parte del día lavándolos.

Los tres lo hacían, la verdad es que los chicos intentaban que Bella descansara todo lo posible y se alimentara correctamente para poder dar de mamar a los niños todo el tiempo posible. Necesitaban asegurarse de que ellos recibieran todos los nutrientes para desarrollarse adecuadamente y, además, ese era un anticonceptivo natural al que recurrirían tarde o temprano.

El baño de los bebés era toda una odisea. Bella insistía en calentar el agua que utilizarían y había hasta construido un recipiente lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran los mellizos. Siempre uno se encargaba de tener el agua lista mientras que el otro desnudaba a uno de sus hijos, al igual que Bella. Luego los zambullían y ellos disfrutaban del momento. Por ahí tenían problemas con Seth, que orinaba a cualquiera que se pusiera en frente y siempre ocasionaba las risas al ver como Emmett se alejaba del pequeño.

Durante las noches, cuando los bebés lloraban, tanto Emmett como Edward se turnaban para calmarlos, cambiarlos y hasta para llevarlos para que Bella los alimente.

Mientras los mellizos dormían, los tres aprovechaban algunos momentos para besarse y dedicase algunos instantes a ellos.

.

.

Cuando la cuarentena pasó, no sabía quién de los tres estaba más entusiasmado por hacer el amor. Luego de que Edward comprobara que los desgarros de Bella habían sanado por completo, decidieron que en cuanto los bebés se durmieran, ellos aprovecharían para amarse después de mucho tiempo.

Charlotte fue la primera en conciliar el sueño luego de tomar el pecho. Seth, quien era el más hambriento, tardó unos minutos más hasta que finalmente quedó satisfecho. Mientras Bella se acomodaba, los chicos les sacaron los gases y los dejaron dormidos en sus cunitas. Luego fueron a donde su mujer los esperaba.

Ambos la abrazaron y mientras Edward besaba su cuello, Emmett devoraba su boca. Ella extrañaba sentirse amada, sentir esas grandes manos apoderarse de su cuerpo, recorrer cada milímetro de su piel.

—¡Te amo! —dijo Emmett

—Yo también te amo, los amo a los dos y los necesito.

—Ahora nos tendrás, Bells... Me tienes loco, nena, muero por estar dentro tuyo —susurró Edward

—¿Qué esperan?

Emmett comenzó a besar los pechos de Bella, que ahora eran mucho más grandes, y se asombró al sentir el sabor de la leche.

—Tienes que probar esto —dijo él mirando a Edward

—¿Qué tienes ahí, amigo?

Se posicionó delante de ella, chupó y saboreó el seno que su amigo le ofrecía.

—¡Delicioso!

Emmett bajó por el abdomen de la mujer, que aún estaba ligeramente hinchado, y depositó besos allí. Con su mano comenzó a acariciar sus pliegues y notó como ella se retorcía de placer, estaba muy mojada y excitada.

—¡Eres perfecta! —alagó Emmett.

—Perfecta y sólo nuestra —completó Edward.

Cuando finalmente la notó bien lubricada, de una sola estocada la penetró.

—¡Oh, Emmett!

—Bella, amor, extrañaba tanto esto —dijo él.

Pero en ese instante Seth empezó a llorar y su hermanita no tardó en sumarse. Bella perdió cualquier tipo de excitación y tanto Edward como Emmett corrieron a ver qué les sucedía a sus hijos.

Ambos bebés estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas coloradas. El olor confirmó que requerían un cambio de pañal. Luego de lavarlos y colocarles pañales limpios, intentaron hacerlos dormir, pero comenzaron a llorar de hambre.

Bella se preparó para volver a amamantarlos y empezar de nuevo con la rutina, hasta quedarse dormida aún con los bebés prendidos a sus senos.

La mañana siguiente volvieron a repetir la rutina de alimentación y cambio de pañales, y cuando sus hijos descansaban, ellos intentaron volver a hacer el amor, pero nuevamente los niños rompieron a llorar.

Dos veces más volvieron con su propósito, pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado. Finalmente, fue Emmett quien dijo:

—¡Nos turnaremos, Edward!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Edward y Bella, mientras mecían a sus hijos.

—Nos turnaremos. Amo a nuestros hijos, pero tengo un problema de bolas azules y puedo asegurar que Edward está en el mismo estado que yo. Uno podrá estar contigo, Bells, mientras que el otro se encarga de los bebés y después cambiamos lugares.

—Me parece genial tu idea, Emm —respondió Edward.

—¿No se van a enojar? Nunca he estado sólo con uno —preguntó ella preocupada.

—Amor, tranquila, estará todo bien —afirmó Edward.

Edward y Emmett lanzaron una moneda para ver quién de los dos sería el primero que volvería a estar con su mujer.

Edward estaría encargado de cuidar de los niños primero.

Emmett se dedicó a amar y disfrutar junto con Bella. La colmó de besos, adoró cada milímetro de su piel, acarició sus partes a conciencia y una y otra vez jugó con sus dedos entre las piernas de la castaña hasta dejarla al borde del orgasmo. Finalmente, la penetró una y otra vez, disfrutó de volver a sentir como ella lo recibía en su cavidad, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, hasta que la colmó con su semen. Los gemidos de placer se sentían por toda la isla. Luego descansaron un rato, antes de ir al río y tomar un baño.

Cuando fue hora de amantar a los bebés Bella estaba bañada y preparada para darles de comer. Luego de que terminaron de alimentarse, Emmett se encargó de los mellizos para que fuera Edward quien estuviese con Bella.

.

.

Para cuando los niños cumplieron los cuatro meses ya dormían mucho más profundo y por más tiempo, eso les permitió a Bella y a sus hombres volver a tener relaciones juntos.

Volver a sentir a los dos hombres juntos fue un alivio, si bien había estado con ellos por separado, se sentía mucho mejor cuando estaba con ambos, cuando ambos la acariciaban, la besaban, la penetraban…

.

.

El tiempo en la isla fue pasando de prisa, los bebés crecían sanos y felices. A los cinco meses comenzaron a hacerles probar fruta. A Lottie le encantaba la yaca, mientras que el pequeño Seth prefería los cocos. A medida de que se hacían más grandes fueron incorporando a su dieta también pescado.

Edward tenía miedo de que Bella volviera a quedar embarazada, ya que como los niños no se alimentaban exclusivamente de leche materna se disminuía el efecto anticonceptivo de la lactancia. Y ella ese mes, por primera vez desde que nacieron los bebés, volvió a tener la regla, por lo que comenzaron a calcular cuándo ovulaba para evitar otro embarazo.

Tanto Edward como Emmett, estaban convencidos de que si no estuviesen en una isla perdida en el medio de la nada, estarían encantados de volver a tener a su chica embarazada, sin embargo, ella había tenido un parto complicado y no querían arriesgarse a perderla.

Bella tenía días en los que se mostraba sumamente melancólica, ya que extrañaba mucho a Kate. Cada cosa que hacían los bebés le recordaba a su hija y no podía evitar sentirse triste por no saber de ella.

Muchas veces, se imaginaba que su pequeña correteaba entre las olas o hacía cariños a sus hermanos o como podría relacionarse con sus hombres.

.

.

Cuando los niños cumplieron ocho meses, ya se sentaban solos, comían fruta con sus manitos, disfrutaban mucho de los días en la playa y hasta habían comenzado a gatear en su intento por atrapar a una tortuga marina.

Para este momento los rasgos de los niños estaban muy definidos. Ambos bebés tenían el cabello rubio oscuro. Los ojos de Charlotte eran celestes, como Emmett, como el padre de Edward o la madre de Bella. Seth, tenía los ojos verdes, como Edward o como los de Alice, la hermana de Emmett. Y la piel de ambos era tan blanca como la de Bella. Por lo que les era imposible siquiera suponer quién podía ser el padre biológico de los niños. Pero a ellos no les importaba de quien fueran los bebés, se amaban y amaban a sus hijos, más allá de quién fuera el padre.

El pequeño Seth cada oportunidad que tenía se encargaba de mojar a Emmett, como el niño era la debilidad de Edward, el soldado aseguraba que era porque su papi así se lo enseñaba.

—¡Pequeño granuja! No tienes que mojar a papá —dijo al niño, que lo miraba atento y se reía—. ¿Papá Edward te enseñó a hacer eso? Creo que tendré que enseñarle algo a Lottie para que sea justo.

La niña, cuando escuchó que su papi la nombraba, gateó hacia él.

—Hola, princesa —saludó a la bebé y, de inmediato, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a hacer sonidos graciosos en su pancita. La niña empezó a imitarlo.

Para la hora de comer, Edward se encargó de darle un poco de pescado desmenuzado a la niña y ella intentó hacer el sonido que Emmett había hecho en su pancita, pero logró sólo escupir el pescado en la cara de papá Edward.

Cuando Bella y Emmett notaron como había quedado con el pescado desparramado por toda la cara rompieron en risas y, de inmediato, los pequeños rieron junto a ellos. Esa noche todos disfrutaron unidos de las locuras que los niños hacían, de las risas y la felicidad de ser una familia unida.


	17. Rescate

**Hola a todas. ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo acá trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo y yo diría que uno de los más emocionantes del fic.**

**Espero que les guste mucho, gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios y espero que me dejen muchos más.**

**Besitos, nos leemos pronto!**

**Rescate**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /**

**Afinidad- (Axel)**

Sabes bien dónde están, mi virtud, mi verdad.  
Yo también sé de ti, tu ilusión, tu soñar.  
Bésame, no queda nada que explicar.  
Afinidad…  
No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo amarte  
Y verás que a nadie como a ti amaré.  
No me pidas nunca que de ti no me aleje.  
Y aquí estaré…  
No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte  
Y seguramente todo te lo daré.  
Deja que hable el corazón… Déjalo ser.  
Y entrégate.  
Pídeme, sólo amor. Sin dudar, te lo doy.  
Víveme, como soy. Sin pensar, hoy es hoy.  
Tómame no queda nada que explicar.  
Afinidad…  
No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo amarte  
Y verás que a nadie como a ti amaré.  
No me pidas nunca que de ti no me aleje  
Y aquí estaré…  
No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte  
Y seguramente todo te lo daré  
Deja que hable el corazón… Déjalo ser.  
Y entrégate.  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh…  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh…  
No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte  
Y seguramente todo te lo daré  
Deja que hable el corazón… Déjalo ser.  
Y entrégate.

.

El tiempo en la isla trascurría rápidamente entre medio de canciones que cantaban a sus hijos, de mimos, morisquetas y mucho amor por parte de la especial familia que habitaba el lugar.

Cuando los niños tenían nueve meses empezaron a balbucear, con mucho esfuerzo, poco a poco, los pequeños se entrenaban para comenzar a hablar.

Lottie fue la primera en decir una palabra. Una mañana mientras jugaban en la playa, Bella sostenía a Seth y le hacía cosquillas en su barriguita, de pronto la niña se acercó hacia ella y agitó sus bracitos. El pequeño había puesto su manito en la boca de Bella, por eso ella no podía responderle a su hija; sin embargo, la bebé con mucho esfuerzo dijo, lo que desde hace tiempo le habían enseñado:

—Ma-maaaa.

—Cariño, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó la castaña.

—Ma-maaaa —repitió la pequeña mientras agitaba sus manitos en dirección a su madre.

Bella dejó sobre la arena a Seth, que se largó a llorar casi de inmediato, tomó en brazos a su princesa y la colmó de besos.

—Eres hermosa, cariño, ¿sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar de nuevo esa palabra de la boca de uno de mis hijos?

Bella se limpió una de las lágrimas de emoción que rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomó en brazos a su principito y fue caminando al refugio a enseñarles a sus hombres la nueva palabra de la pequeña.

Tanto Edward como Emmett estaban muy ansiosos de que alguno de los bebés dijera papá por primera vez, tuvieron que esperar dos semanas hasta que finalmente, mientras almorzaban, Seth llamó a sus padres.

.

.

Para cuando los mellizos cumplieron su primer año, los flamantes padres lo festejaron lo mejor que pudieron.

Bella les preparó fruta picada y pescado para el almuerzo, Emmett tomó un coco y les enseñó a patearlo y los bebés, que habían comenzado a caminar hacía un par de días, estaban muy entusiasmados de seguir al fruto.

Edward y Bella miraron felices como los pequeños jugaban con su papá.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Bella.

—Como nunca imaginé que lo sería. Esto es más de lo que podía imaginarme, formar una verdadera familia con mi mejor amigo y la mujer de la que nos enamoramos, tener dos hijos maravillosos y saber que en cualquier momento pueden llegar más es algo sorprendente.

—¿Planeas dejarme embarazada pronto?

—No es algo que planeo, aunque no me disgusta la idea de verte cargar a nuestros hijos, pero sé que es algo que tarde o temprano nos sorprenderá. Al menos tu cuerpo ya se recuperó por completo del embarazo anterior. —La abrazó más fuerte y dejó un beso en su cuello.

—Sé que es una posibilidad y no me disgusta para nada, pero preferiría que los mellis dejaran los pañales antes.

—¿De qué hablan tan seriamente? —preguntó Emmett que cargaba a los niños.

—De cuando volveremos a llamar a la cigüeña —respondió Edward.

—¿Y no planeaban consultarme? —dijo un poco enfadado.

—En realidad sabemos que es algo que nos sorprenderá en cualquier momento, aunque Bella preferiría que sea luego de que los bebés dejen los pañales. —Esa explicación calmó al soldado.

—Por mí no hay problema, cuando sea necesario acciono la máquina de hacer bebés —respondió entre risas que los pequeños imitaron.

—Tengo dos sementales a mi disposición. ¡Qué afortunada que es mamá! —dijo Bella mientras tomaba en brazos a Lottie—. ¿Vamos a nadar, mis amores?

Los niños agitaron sus bracitos y Bella los tomó a cada uno de la mano para llevarlos junto al río. Edward se apresuró en buscar toallas para los bebés y luego tomó la mano de su campeón, Emmett sujetó la manito de la pequeña Lottie. Juntos metieron a los bebés y jugaron en el agua toda la tarde.

Al anochecer los niños estaban exhaustos. Una vez más les cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y luego de tomar la teta, se durmieron tranquilamente.

Cuando se aseguraron de que los niños no despertarían, se dedicaron a hacer el amor suave y apasionadamente. Finalmente los tres cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Emmett soñaba con la guerra, hacía mucho tiempo que no revivía esos momentos que parecían tan reales, podía sentir el ruido de las balas correr cerca de sus oídos o las bombas estallar cerca de donde él estaba. Lo peor llegó cuando pudo ver en un rincón a Bella, Edward y los dos niños, estaban en medio del fuego y por más que ambos protegieran con sus cuerpos a los pequeños una bomba fácilmente podía alcanzarlos. Él intentó correr hacia ellos, intentó llegar a donde ellos estaban, necesitaba salvar a su familia, pero una gran explosión lo tiró hacia atrás. Lo único que podía escuchar era la hélice de un helicóptero, el sonido parecía alejarse.

De pronto despertó todo mojado por el sudor, sintió un ruido extraño, asustado aún por la pesadilla, rápidamente salió del refugio y miró al cielo. A lo lejos, en el cielo azul divisó lo que parecía ser un helicóptero.

Sin perder tiempo buscó la bengala que tenían guardada debajo de una roca y la disparó.

—Edward, Bella —gritó—. ¡Hay un helicóptero!

Ambos se levantaron asustados, sin embargo estaban tan dormidos que aún no entendían qué sucedía. Al salir, el soldado les señaló el cielo, mientras tomaba una rama seca y la prendía en la fogata que siempre mantenían encendida.

—Edward ayúdame a encender la fogata en el risco —dijo mirando a su amigo.

Bella fue junto a sus hijos que lloraban. Intentó tranquilizarlos y les dio el pecho. Los mellizos al mamar lograron serenarse, pero ella aún estaba nerviosa. Pudo observar cuando los chicos encendieron la fogata y como el helicóptero dio la vuelta hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

La emoción que vivía cada uno de ellos era indescriptible. La sensación era palpable en sus estómagos, que se retorcían de la ansiedad de que los encontraran.

Mientras el fuego crecía, Emmett agitaba una remera oscura en la blanca arena, los niños no dejaban de llorar y de llamar a sus padres. Cuando vieron que el helicóptero se acercaba a la playa y su rescate era inminente. Edward bajó al refugio junto a Bella y los niños. Él sostuvo a sus hijos y los calmó mientras que Bella se vestía, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del día desnuda o sólo con pantaletas.

Finalmente el helicóptero se detuvo en la playa y de él descendieron dos hombres.

—Hola —saludó el soldado.

—Bonjour monseiur (1) —respondió uno de los hombres.

—Je suis liuetenant Emmett McCarthy des Estat-Unit, ma famille et moi cucero et naufrage il ya plus de deux ans. ¿Ils pouvent conduire à la terre? (2)

—¿Podems recontrer votre famille? (3)

—Oui, bien sûr. Venez ici. (4)

Emmett recorrió con los hombres el camino hacia el refugio.

—Ils sont Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan et nos enfants Seth y Charlotte (5). Bells, Edward, ellos son Laurent y Vasili, estaban haciendo una excursión cuando nos vieron.

—Papá —interrumpió Charlotte mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Edward rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Bella en un gesto protector, mientras saludaba a los extranjeros.

—Boun jour (6) —saludaron.

—Préparer leu chose que nous levons commencer dès que possible. (7)

Tanto Edward como Bella miraron a Emmett.

—Debemos preparar todo cuanto antes así nos marchamos.

Los niños no dejaron de llorar ante la presencia de los extraños, por lo que Bella intentó calmarlos y consolarlos mientras los chicos recogían algunas pertenencias que podía llevar.

Una hora más tarde todos estaban mirando por última vez la isla que los había cobijado durante más de dos años. Los bebés se durmieron y ellos comenzaron a vislumbrar que su vida cambiaría totalmente una vez más.

.

1\. Buen día, señor.

2\. Yo soy el teniente Emmett McCarthy de los Estados Unidos, mi familia y yo naufragamos con un crucero hace más de dos años. ¿Podrían llevarnos a tierra?

3\. ¿Podemos conocer a su familia?

4\. Sí, claro, vengan por aquí.

5\. Ellos son Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan y nuestros niños Seth y Charlotte.

6\. Buenos días.

7\. Preparen sus cosas que nos marcharemos lo antes posible.

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Merece un comentario?'**


	18. Volviendo a la realidad

Hola a todas chicas, aca estoy por aca haciendome un tiempito para traerles esta historia, creo que es un capitulo infartante.

Les cuento que no se cuando voy a actualizar ya que esta semana parece que mi inspiracion se tomo vacaciones...esperemos que vuelva pronto, capaz que si me dejan muchos comentarios vuelva mas rapidito.

Bueno las invito a pasarse por el grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil)

Miles de besos para todas y nos leemos pronto!

XxXxX

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

Volviendo a la realidad

.

El viaje hasta la isla de Fiyi duró poco más de media hora. Los pequeños, después de mucho llanto, habían podido dormirse. Bella estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, no veía el momento de poder hablar con Kate y a la vez estaba asustada por cómo tomarían sus familiares y amigos la forma que tenían de vida, su nueva familia y la relación entre los tres.

—¿Qué te sucede, amor? —preguntó Emmett tras ver la cara de preocupación de su mujer.

—Es sólo que pensaba en cómo todos tomarán nuestra relación.

—Yo creo que mis padres estarán encantados, después de todo hace mucho que querían que siente cabeza.

—Pero, Edward, esto no es una pareja convencional. Somos un trío, ¿tú piensas que estarán felices con eso?

—Yo creo que lo importante es que nosotros estemos seguros de nuestro amor, el resto lo resolveremos a medida que surjan los inconvenientes —respondió serio.

—Yo estoy seguro de que Alice te amará y no tendrá ningún inconveniente en cuanto a lo que somos, ella tiene una mentalidad muy abierta y sabrá comprender lo especial de esta situación. —Tomó el rostro de Bella con la mano que tenía libre—. Te amo y estoy seguro de que nuestro amor es fuerte y podrá superar cualquier obstáculo.

—Te amo. —Besó suavemente sus labios, luego giró su cabeza y miró a donde Edward estaba y también besó sus labios—. A ti también te amo.

—Igual yo, preciosa, ahora tranquila que seguro estos niños se despertarán en cualquier momento.

El helicóptero comenzó descender y aterrizaron en un helipuerto, al bajar la policía aeroportuaria los esperaba.

—Buenas tardes, soy el oficial Mallow.

—Buenas tardes, oficial, yo soy el teniente Emmett McCarthy, ellos son Isabella Swan y el doctor Edward Cullen.

—Se me ha informado que fueron encontrados en una isla en medio del océano. —Los tres asintieron—. Necesitaría hacerles unas peguntas.

—Claro —respondieron los tres.

—Acompáñenme por aquí.

—¿Puede concedernos un minuto? Me gustaría agradecer a Vasili y Laurent por ayudarnos a volver a casa.

—Ok, los llamaremos —dijo y fue entonces que se percataron de que se encontraban rodeados de policías. Unos minutos después Vasili y Laurent se acercaron a ellos y los tres le dieron las gracias. Luego acompañaron al oficial Mallow a la comisaria.

Llegaron y de inmediato fueron trasladados a un cuarto de interrogatorios, Bella estaba asustada, nunca había tenido algún inconveniente con la policía y se sentía como una delincuente.

Los niños se despertaron hambrientos y comenzaron a llorar, en ese momento el oficial se hizo presente junto con una mujer que se presentó como asistente social.

—Necesitamos sus pasaportes y los de los niños.

—No los tenemos —respondieron Emmett y Edward—. Necesitamos hablar con alguien de la embajada de Estados Unidos.

—¿Y cómo sé yo que ustedes son americanos? —respondió el oficial de muy mala manera.

Bella le pasó la niña a Emmett y comenzó a revolver en su bolso. Al fondo del mismo encontró una pequeña bolsa azul oscura, la sacó de la mochila y lo apoyó en el escritorio.

—Aquí está mi pasaporte, creo que con esto ya puede llamar a la embajada, ¿verdad? —El oficial tomó el pasaporte entre sus manos.

—Sí, con esto será suficiente, señorita Swan.

El hombre se levantó de inmediato y la mujer antes de retirarse preguntó:

—¿Qué comen los bebés?

—Principalmente fruta y pescado —respondió el médico.

—Intentaré traerles algo para que no pasen hambre.

—Gracias.

La joven se fue y los niños comenzaron a abrazar a su madre desesperadamente, sus bocas buscaban sus pechos que se encontraban cubiertos por la fina capa de algodón de su remera. Emmett la ayudó a quitarse la ropa para que, finalmente, cada niño pudiera aferrarse al seno de su madre y empezar a succionar ávidamente.

—Están muy hambrientos —apuntó la castaña.

—Sí, cielo, no han comido hoy. Han pasado muchas horas sólo amantándose —respondió el doctor.

La puerta se volvió a abrir minutos más tarde y la asistente social ingresó cargando una bolsa con agua, fruta y algunas galletas.

—No es mucho lo que pude conseguirles, pero al menos podrán comer algo hasta que la embajada venga por ustedes.

—Muchas gracias, ¿cree que tardarán mucho?

—No lo creo, señor, fueron notificados de que un miembro de su ejército estaba aquí, de seguro enviarán a alguien pronto.

Casi dos horas después, mientras que ellos se encargaron de comer algo y los bebés deambulaban al rededor de la mesa con un trozo de banana en sus manos, los miembros de la embajada de Estados Unidos llegaron.

—Buenas tardes, soy Jacob Black, consejero de asuntos administrativos de la embajada de Estados Unidos en Fiyi —dijo mientras estrechaba las manos de todos.

—Soy el doctor Edward Cullen, él es el teniente Emmett McCarthy y ella nuestra mujer Isabella Swan. —El hombre abrió grande sus ojos cuando escuchó la presentación por parte del médico.

—Estos pequeños son Charlotte y Seth, nuestros hijos —completó el soldado.

—¿Cómo se encuentran?

—La verdad agotados, hace mucho tiempo que nos tienen aquí y casi no tenemos comida para los bebés, sin contar que ni siquiera sé por qué razón no podemos ir directamente a la embajada o un hotel —explicó Isabella que se encontraba frustrada por no poder llamar a su hija y, además, estaba muy incómoda con los bebés en brazos.

—Entiendo su punto, señora, pero la policía de Fiyi me informa que sólo usted tiene el pasaporte, pero está vencido. Esta situación los convierte en inmigrantes ilegales.

—Señor Black, nosotros naufragamos, tuvimos que abandonar un crucero en medio de una tormenta hace más de dos años, créame que no tuvimos tiempo de buscar ningún pasaporte —expuso Edward intentando mantenerse calmado.

—Le daremos nuestros números de seguro social y podrá averiguar que somos ciudadanos estadounidenses y a los niños los tendrán que inscribir ya que no fueron registrados sus nacimientos —sugirió Emmett.

—No será tan fácil, si bien ahora podre demostrar sus identidades, el tema de los niños es otro cantar.

—¿De qué está hablando? —interrogó Bella.

—Tendremos que hacer un ADN para determinar que son sus hijos, una vez tramitada la paternidad podremos empezar a tramitar la ciudadanía y obtener sus pasaportes.

—¡No! No quiero que les realicen un ADN —dijo Bella completamente asustada por el hecho de conocer quién era el padre de los bebés.

—¿Tiene algo que ocultar, señora Swan? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no quiera que les hagamos el análisis a los niños? —preguntó Black con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Claro que lo hay, por si no se ha dado cuenta los tres —señaló a Edward y Emmett— estamos juntos, no hay forma de saber quién es el padre, pero no es algo que nos importe, sé que todo cambiará si conocemos quién es el padre biológico, no quiero eso —prácticamente gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Amor, no debes preocuparte por eso, nada cambiará entre nosotros por un análisis, sabes que amamos a los niños más allá de saber quién los engendró.

—Es verdad, Bells, nada cambiará el amor que nos tenemos, pero ahora es necesario hacer el análisis para poder volver a casa.

Ambos abrazaron a Bella con el brazo que tenían libre, ya que en el otro cada uno cargaba a un bebé.

—Si están de acuerdo, llamaré al laboratorio para que cuanto antes les practiquen el examen. Mientras tanto yo buscaré en los archivos su información, así si todo está en orden podremos trasladarlos a un sitio más cómodo. —Todos asintieron con su cabeza y una vez más vieron partir al hombre fuera de la habitación.

Casi tres horas más tarde todos estaban instalándose en una habitación cortesía de la embajada. Los pequeños habían estado muy inquietos, sobre todo después de que les extrajeran sangre y Emmett había llevado a darles un baño, en cuanto el llanto de los niños dejó de escucharse Isabella tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de sus padres.

—_Hable —_respondieron del otro lado, Bella no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra y rompió en un sollozo. Edward tomó el tubo—. _Hable —_repitieron impacientes.

—Hola, ¿con la familia Swan?

—_Sí, ¿quién es?_

—Señor, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, necesito hablar sobre Bella.

—_¿Qué tiene que decirme de ella? Mi hija está desaparecida desde hace m__á__s de dos años._

—Lo sé, yo iba con ella en el crucero y logramos sobrevivir, hace unas pocas horas pudimos volver a tierra firme y por eso quería ella hablar con usted.

Un silencio de muerte se apoderó de la línea.

—_Usted es el médico con el que Bella y Bree iban a robar el bote__._

—Sí, soy el mismo.

—_¿Mi niña está bien?_

—Sí, señor Swan, ya le paso con ella —respondió mientras que le entregaba el tubo a la mujer.

—_Bells, hija__,__ ¿est__á__s ahí?_

—Papá, aquí estoy —dijo emocionada

—_¡Por Dios__,__ Bella! ¡Al fin puedo oírte de nuevo__,__ mi niña! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pas__ó__?_

—Papi, al fin podemos hablar... estuvimos en una isla, hace unas pocas horas nos rescataron.

—_Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé lo peor__,__ cariño._

—Sí, papá, lo sé, pero estoy bien. ¿Está Kate por ahí? Quiero hablar con ella.

—_Mira__,__ Bells, hay algo que debes saber. Las cosas cambiaron un poco._

—¿De qué hablas, papá?

—_Luego de tu desaparición vino Félix a casa y comenzó un juicio por la custodia de Kate__. L__amentablemente__,__ hija, nos quit__ó__ a nuestra nieta._

—¡No! No, papá, no puede ser. Kate no —gritó Bella desconsolada. Edward de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y agarró el teléfono temeroso de la noticia que podría escuchar de otro lado.

—¿Charlie?

—_Sí. ¿Está Bella bien?_

—Ella no deja de llorar, ¿qué pasó con Kate?

—_Le explicaba a Bella que Félix, el padre de Kate, logr__ó obtener__ su custodia. Casi no la vemos._

—¡Diablos! Te llamaremos luego, ahora intentaré calmar a Bella.

—_Claro__,__ hijo, dile que la niña está bien._

Emmett salió con los niños en brazos al escuchar el lamentoso sollozo de Isabella.

—Cariño, Bella, ¿qué sucede mi amor? —dijo mientras dejaba a los pequeños en el piso y se acercaba a ella.

—Kate, mi niña —pronunció ella antes de romper nuevamente en llantos. A Emmett se le heló la sangre al pensar que a la niña le hubiese pasado algo.

—¿Qué sucede con Kate? —interrogó mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Él se la llevó. Emmett, Félix se llevó a mi bebé.

—Tranquila, amor, ya verás que ella está bien. En cuanto regresemos a casa pelearemos por su custodia, cielo.

Bella no dejaba de llorar y era tal su estado nervioso que estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico.

Edward dejó a los niños frente al televisor y con algunos trozos de fruta picada a su alcance y de inmediato sujetó a Bella por la espalda obligándola a recostarse contra su pecho. Poco a poco le indicó como calmarse. Emmett trajo un poco de leche tibia y luego de tomarla el sueño la venció.

Emmett la llevó a la cama, mientras Edward depositaba a los mellizos al lado de su madre. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la sala que estaba en la parte de adelante de la suite. Edward tomó dos cervezas del frigo bar y le tendió una a su amigo.

—Edward, ¿qué haremos con Bella? ¿Crees que lo soportará?

—Es difícil, Emm, pero tenemos que intentarlo y aunque suene un poco cursi no me imagino una vida sin alguno de ustedes dos a mi lado.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. Pero eso no tiene nada de cursi.

—¿Realmente crees que nuestras familias lo tomen bien?

—Eso espero, ahora lo que necesitamos es la menor cantidad de inconvenientes posibles.

—Es verdad, ¿hablas tú primero o yo?

—Llama a Carlisle y Esme, deben estar desesperados sin ti.

Edward tomó el teléfono y marcó a casa de sus padres.

—_Familia Cullen _—respondió la elegante voz de Carlisle.

—Papá —dijo el doctor y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta cuanto había extrañado a sus padres.

—_¿Edward? ¿Hijo, eres tú?_

—¡Por Dios, papá!, cuanto te extrañé. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mamá?

—_Oh__,__ Edward, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que contarte. ¿Dónde est__á__s? ¿Está Emmett contigo?_

—Sí, papá, está aquí conmigo. Luego de que el crucero atravesara una terrible tormenta naufragamos en un bote salvavidas que nos robamos, junto a las dos chicas que te comentamos, Bree murió, pero Bella... ella es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la vida.

—_¿Estoy escuchando a mi hijo enamorado?_

—Sí, papá, estoy completamente enamorado. Oye, ¿tienes problemas cardíacos? ¿Estás sentado?

—_No tengo problemas card__í__acos y estoy sentado_ —respondió extrañado ante la pregunta.

—Bueno entonces tengo que felicitarte porque eres abuelo de un niño y una niña.

—_¡Edward! ¿Es en serio?_

—_Carlisle no grites que recién logro hacerla dormir__._—Se escuchó de fondo la cálida y melodiosa voz de su madre.

—Ven aquí, cariño, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

—_¿Hola?_ —preguntó extrañada al ver a su marido tan feliz.

—¿Cómo está la mamá más hermosa y cariñosa de la tierra?

Esme no contuvo las lágrimas al sentir después de tanto tiempo la voz de su hijo.

—_Hola_ —respondió entre sollozos.

—Hola, mamá, ¿cómo estás?

—_Bien__,__ hijo, feliz de escucharte. ¿D__ó__nde est__á__s__,__ cariño? ¿A qu__é__ aeropuerto y cu__á__ndo tengo que ir a buscarte?_

—Calma, mami, estoy en las Islas Fiyi, hasta hace unas horas estábamos en una isla perdida en medio de la nada, ahora tengo que esperar que desde la embajada nos den los pasaportes y podremos regresar a casa.

—_¿Son muchos sobrevivientes?_

—Sólo Emmett, Bella y nuestros hijos.

—_¡¿Hijos?! Edward__, ¿__eres padre?_

—Sí, mamá, tengo una niña que se llama Charlotte y un niño, Seth.

—_¡Oh, hijo! ¡Que felicidad! ¿Cuántos años tienen?_

—Cumplieron hace un par de días su primer año, son mellizos.

En la casa de los Cullen se escuchó el llanto de un bebé desde el monitor que Esme llevaba en su mano.

—Mamá, ¿acaso hay un bebé en la casa?

—_S__í,__ cariño, tienes una hermanita de s__ó__lo ocho meses, se llama Anne._

—¡Dios! Al fin se les concedió el milagro.

—_Sí__,__ hijo, así sin esperarlo y cuando más falta nos hac__í__a lleg__ó__ tu hermanita a nuestras vidas, fue una época de mucho miedo pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien._

—Me alegro mucho, mamá, no veo la hora de conocerla y también de que conozcas a mis hijos y a Bella.

—_Lo sé__,__ mi vida, yo también quiero conocerlos y deseo con todo mi corazón verte y poder abrazarte... y quiero ver a Emmett también, ¿ese chico ya sentó cabeza como tú? —_preguntó Esme emocionada.

—Mamá, creo que ni tú ni papá comprendieron la situación —explicó el doctor—. Mi familia está compuesta además de los niños por Bella y Emmett.

—_¡¿Son un trío?!_ —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, mamá, y espero de todo corazón que acepten nuestra forma de vida.

El silencio cobró protagonismo por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente de un lado de la línea se escuchó.

—_Claro que s__í,__ Edward, te amamos__,__ hijo, y amamos a Emmett, seguramente Bella debe ser una gran mujer para conquistar a mis dos muchachos._

—Es una mujer extraordinaria, ahora mamá debo dejarte así Emmett llama a Alice.

—_Claro__,__ hijo, que llame a Alice que estará sumamente feliz de hablar con él._

—Adiós, mamá, mañana te llamo así les informo las novedades.

—_Claro__,__ cariño, si hace falta mañana mismo tu padre va para allá._

—Ok, mamá, no te preocupes mañana hablamos. Los amo.

—_Nosotros también__,__ hijo._

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Emmett.

—Todo más que bien, nos apoyan. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward—. Tengo una hermanita de ocho meses, se llama Anne.

—Genial, ¡felicitaciones, hermano mayor! —agregó Emmett.

—Es hora de que te comuniques con ese duende hiperkinetico que tienes por hermana.

—Ahora mismo la llamo.

Emmett marcó el número de Alice y ella casi de inmediato respondió.

—_¡Pronto!_ —dijo la voz característica de su hermanita, fingiendo acento italiano.

—Hola, duende, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó nervioso.

Un grito y el chillido de los neumáticos se escuchó.

—¡Diablos, Alice! ¿Estás bien?

—_¿Emmett? Hermanito__,__¿__eres tú?_ —cuestionó completamente anonadada.

—Sí, Alice, soy yo.

—_Emmett, cariño__,__ ¿__d__ónde diablos te metiste todo este tiempo?_

—Estaba en una isla desierta, Alice.

—_Te juro que cuando te vea voy a matarte, ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que me hiciste pasar? Pensé que habías muerto, que me habías dejado igual que mamá y papá _—dijo llorando.

—No, enana, no te dejé. Me tendrás por mucho tiempo más… a mí y a tus sobrinos, que son tan inquietos como tú.

—_¿Sobrinos? ¿De qu__é__ hablas Emmett?_

—Tengo dos hermosos hijos, Charlotte y Seth, son mellizos.

—_¡Oh__,__ my __God__! No puedo creer que tenga dos sobrinos, necesito verlos y comprarles regalos, y ropa, ya me pondré a diseñar algo exclusivo para ellos _—comenzó a decir atropelladamente.

—Alice, cariño, por favor, intenta contenerte un poco, sólo tienen un año y han pasado toda su vida en una isla sólo con su madre, Edward y conmigo.

—_¿Edward está vivo? _—preguntó eufórica

—¡Sí, Edward está vivo!

—_Genial, ¿y quién es mi afortunada cuñada? _

—Se llama Isabella Swan, es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Creo que antes del naufragio habías visto una foto de ella.

—_¿Es la joven de cabello chocolate?_

—Sí, es la misma.

—_Claro que sé quien es, una foto en la que salen ambos junto a Edward está adornando mi oficina._

—Bueno sólo tendrás que agregarle a nuestros pequeños y tendrás a la familia completa.

—_¿A caso t__ú__, Edward y Bella tienen un menage?_

—Sí, Alice. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—_No__,__ Emmett, si eres feliz de esa manera lo respeto. Eso sí__,__ señor__,__ a no quejarse de mis relaciones después_ —respondió divertida

—Alice... enana, no te aproveches de eso.

—_Tranquilo__,__ mi pequeño gigante, el escandaloso de la familia eres tú._

—Bueno, duende, en cuanto podamos regresar te estaré avisando, ahora intentar dormir antes de que los pequeños revoltosos despierten extrañando la playa.

—_Ok, hermanito. Cuídate mucho y miles de besos para todos._

Luego de una noche de sueño reparador los pequeños se despertaron mucho más tranquilos y Bella un poco más esperanzada.

Esa tarde el señor Black se hizo presente en la suite y les informó que sus pasaportes estaban listos y que el resultado del análisis de ADN llegaría a primera hora del siguiente día, con eso deberían completar una serie de documentación y luego en veinticuatro horas más estarían listos los pasaportes de los pequeños. También les comentó que se habían puesto en contacto con la empresa de cruceros para informarles de su supervivencia y que deberían buscar un buen abogado porque seguramente se libraría una batalla legal, ya que querrían recuperar el dinero de los seguros de vida.

Edward volvió a hablar con su padre y le pidió que por favor se contactara con un buen abogado para tratar ese tema y, además, un abogado de familia para que sea el encargado de llevar la pelea por la custodia de Kate.

La mañana siguiente, Emmett recibió el sobre con el resultado de los análisis.

—Edward, Bella. Ya está el resultado del ADN —anunció el soldado.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, Bella en medio de ambos y sosteniendo temblorosamente el sobre.

—Vamos, cariño, abre el sobre.

—Bells, tranquila, nada cambiará entre nosotros sin importar los resultados.

La castaña asintió y, poco a poco, abrió el sobre que contenía los resultados. Los leyó con atención y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

—¿Qué dice, Bella?

—Vamos, Bells, dime qué dice.

—El resultado es...


	19. Frente unido

**Hola a todas, espero que estén muy bien. Yo acá con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que llega a su recta final.**

**Estoy con algunos problemitas con mi tablet y con Internet por lo que les pido que estén atentas al grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) allí voy a comunicar las novedades.**

**Frente unido**

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

—El resultado es... —Ella se levantó de golpe y empezó a dar vueltas por todo la sala—. No puede ser...

—Bella, ¿cuáles son los resultados? Déjame ver —dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que tomó los papeles—. Emmett, tú eres el padre biológico de Charlotte y Seth es mi hijo —explicó Edward.

—¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, Bella debe haber tenido una doble ovulación el mes que concibió a los niños y eso permitió que cada uno de nuestros espermatozoides fecundara a uno de sus óvulos. No es lo más común, pero es posible —explicó Edward.

—¡Eso es genial, hermano! —Corrió a donde estaba Bella—. ¡Bells! Gracias, gracias, hermosa, esto es lo mejor que nos podía pasar —expresó Emmett al mismo tiempo que la hacía girar entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —interrogó Edward

—Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que no me esperaba eso, la verdad es un alivio saber que no les fallé a ninguno.

—¿De qué estás hablando, cariño? ¿Cómo nos ibas a fallar? —cuestionó Emmett

—Es una tontera... —dijo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

—Bella, amor, me parece que no es ninguna tontera —sentenció Edward.

—Es sólo que pensé que cuando nos enteráramos de quién era el padre de los niños, el otro me dejaría. Sé que es una tontera, pero sentí tanto miedo de perder esto que tenemos.

Ambos la abrazaron y secaron las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

—Cariño, cálmate. Ahora debemos ser más fuertes que nunca, nos vamos a enfrentar a muchos obstáculos y para eso tenemos que estar seguros de los sentimientos de los tres.

—¿Estás segura de que te amamos? ¿Que tú y los niños son lo más importante que tenemos?

—Sí, Emmett, estoy segura de eso. Y tienes razón, Edward, hoy más que nunca tenemos que estar unidos.

.

.

El señor Black gestionó rápidamente todos los papeles y en sólo cuarenta y ocho horas tenían un vuelo para regresar a Estados Unidos. Entre los tres habían decidido que en un principio se instalarían en Seattle, que era donde se encontraba residiendo la pequeña Kate.

Bella ya había advertido a Charlie y Renée de la existencia de los pequeños, pero las explicaciones sobre el tipo de relación que mantenía con sus hombres prefería dárselas en persona.

Desde que salieron de la isla tuvieron que renegar mucho para mantener a los mellizos vestidos, ellos amaban corretear desnudos y parecía que cualquier prenda que les pusieran les molestaba.

Charlotte logró dormir durante el viaje, pero Seth estaba muy inquieto y se pasó todo el trayecto entre los brazos de sus padres. Finalmente, luego de desembarcar y hacer los trámites en la aduana, todos se dirigieron al salón donde las familias los estarían esperando.

Edward cargaba a Charlotte, quien no dejaba de darle besos y abrazarse a su cuello, como si temiera perderse entre tanta gente. Emmett llevaba en brazos a Seth quien dormía apoyado en su amplio pecho. En medio de ambos, Bella iba tomada de las manos de ambos.

Carlisle fue el primero que divisó a Emmett y Edward, avisó a Esme que estaba sentada con la bebé en brazos. Tanto ella como Alice se pusieron de pie y corrieron a reencontrarse con su familia.

Edward se abrazó a su padre, ese abrazo afloró todos los sentimientos que había guardado durante más de dos años, amaba a Carlisle y lo había extrañado mucho.

—¡Hijo, al fin estás de regreso! —pronunció entre lágrimas—. ¿Ella es Charlotte, nuestra nietita?

—Sí, papá, ella es tu nieta.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro. —Miró a la pequeña y le preguntó—. ¿Quieres ir con el abuelo?

—No, papi —respondió ella abrazándose más a él.

—No importa, hijo, dale tiempo.

—Carlisle, muévete que quiero abrazar a mi bebé —dijo Esme.

Carlisle tomó en brazos a Anne, mientras que Esme se prendía del cuello de su hijo mayor.

—Te extrañé tanto, Edward, no sabes todo lo que sufrí, hijo.

—Lo imagino, mamá, pero ya estoy de vuelta. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Y prometo no volver a embarcarme en ningún crucero por el resto de mi vida.

—Eso espero, no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

—¡Quiero conocer a Anne! —dijo impaciente.

—Mira, aquí está tu hermanita.

—¡Oh, Dios! Es hermosa... —Acarició la mejilla de la bebé—. Mira, cariño, ella es tu tía Anne.

—An… —dijo la pequeña en su media lengua.

—Saluda a la abuela Esme, Lottie —indicó

—Hoda, abela —dijo la niña.

—Hola, princesa, eres hermosa, mi niña. —Ella se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y la pequeña le regaló una caricia.

Mientras tanto, Alice se abrazaba y no dejaba de gritar en el oído de su hermano, tales eran los chillidos que despertaron al niño.

—Alice, tranquila, enana. Ya estoy aquí, pero tranquila porque asustas a Seth.

Emmett arrulló al pequeño y él de inmediato dejó de llorar.

—Campeón, ella es tu tía Alice.

—Hola, Seth, eres tan hermoso, cariño —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Hoda —respondió mientras se sujetaba al cuello de su padre.

—¡Emmett, hermano, es hermoso! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo me presentarás a Bella? ¿Y Charlotte?

—¡Otti! —gritó Seth al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

—Ya veremos a Lotti, ahora está con papi.

—¿Mami?

—Ahora vamos con ella y de paso conoces a tus abuelitos.

Emmett giró en busca de su mujer y la encontró llorando en brazos de sus padres.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Sí, cariño, estoy bien.

—¿Mami? —llamó el pequeño mientras estiraba sus bracitos.

—Ven aquí, pequeño. Mira, ellos son tu abuelitos —murmuró señalando a sus padres—. Papá, él es Seth, mi niño, y él es Emmett, mi novio y padre de Charlotte.

Ambos saludaron al pequeño y al padre.

—¿Otti? —volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

—Está con papi, ¿vamos por ella?

—¡Papi! ¡Otti! —llamó el niño.

—Aquí estamos campeón —respondió Edward al llamado de su hijo.

—¡Mamá! —La niña estiró sus bracitos hacia su madre.

—Ven conmigo, preciosa. ¿Quieres ir con papá, Seth?

—No, yo mami.

—Bella, ¿qué significa esto?

—Mamá, papá, ¿podemos hablar de esto en el hotel?

—Creo que será lo mejor —acotó Edward antes de estrechar las manos de Charlie y Renée.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward, que bueno verte de nuevo! —Alice se abalanzó hacia los brazos del médico.

—Duende, ¡qué alegría verte!

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé... Felicitaciones por la preciosa familia que formaron con mi hermanito.

Los padres de la castaña se miraron asombrados ante la confesión de la jovencita.

—Hola, soy Alice, tu cuñada. Tú debes ser Bella.

—Hola, es un placer conocerte, Alice, me han hablado mucho de ti.

—Vamos, alquilamos unas camionetas para que podamos ir al hotel. Aunque también renté una casa, creo que será lo mejor y les permitirá mayor tranquilidad e intimidad.

—Muchas gracias, Alice, siendo así entonces preferiría ir directamente a la casa. Estos pequeños no están acostumbrados a estar rodeados de tanta gente.

—Bueno, vengan por aquí —dijo ella guiando a todos hacia las grandes camionetas que habían rentado. La familia completa fue junto con Alice, en un vehículo, mientras que sus padres fueron en otro.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, sólo pienso que lo tendremos difícil con mis padres.

—Tranquila, Bells, verás que no es para tanto —acotó Emmett.

Unos minutos después llegaron a una gran casa ubicada en un barrio residencial. Alice les indicó que bajaran.

—¡Es hermosa la casa! —expresó Bella al ver el amplio jardín y la fachada de lo que parecía el típico hogar de una familia americana.

—Muchas gracias, Bella, la verdad es que es muy linda y tienes que verla por dentro. Hay un cuarto para los mellis y otro acondicionado para cuando Kate se instale con ustedes.

—Gracias, Alice —dijo la morena al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Los Cullen se bajaron del otro auto y los Swan los siguieron.

—¡Emmett, que alegría verte! —expresó Esme.

—El gusto es mío, Esme, ¡estás más linda que nunca! —Ella se sonrojó, sin embargo casi de inmediato lo regañó en tono juguetón.

—Deja de ser tan zalamero cuando tienes a tu mujer en frente.

—Ella sabe que es la más hermosa del mundo. Ven que te la presento.

Se acercó a donde Bella estaba.

—Amor, ella es Esme, la madre de Edward. Esme, ella es tu nuera, Bella.

—Hola, hija, al fin tengo el placer de conocerte —saludó a la mujer que había logrado enamorar a sus muchachos. La observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que era hermosa y parecía ser una mujer muy sencilla y maternal.

—Hola, Esme, el placer es mío —respondió la castaña

—No sabes lo ansiosa que estaba por conocer a la mujer que logró conquistar a mis muchachos.

Bella de inmediato se sonrojó.

Emmett a su lado admiraba como esas dos mujeres que amaba y admiraba interactuaban. De pronto de un fuerte grito saludó al padre de su amigo.

—¡Carlisle, que gusto volver a verte!

—El gusto es mío, hijo. Me alegra saber que están bien y tan felices. —Ambos se dieron un caluroso abrazo.

Bella vio como su pequeño jugaba con su tía Alice y como Edward cargaba a su hermanita.

—Bella, es un gusto conocerte —saludó Carlisle.

—Señor Cullen, el gusto es mío —respondió ella.

—Cariño, por favor tutéame.

Siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que finalmente los Swan se acercaron a ellos.

—Isabella, creo que es hora de que hablemos —indicó Charlie.

—Vamos adentro.

Los tres se dirigieron al interior de la vivienda. Ingresaron a un pequeño recibidor que desembocaba en un living con granes sillones negros con almohadones turquesas y grises; más allá se divisaba un comedor con una gran mesa y un pasillo dejaba ver el resto de la estancia. Bella abrió la primera puerta que tenía a su derecha y se encontró con un acogedor despacho, entró, se sentó en un sillón y señaló a sus padres que tomaran asiento frente suyo. Allí se sentaron a hablar.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con dos hombres? —preguntó Renée.

—Porque sabía que no reaccionarían bien y prefería darles todas las explicaciones en persona.

—¿Tan mal te criamos que ahora te comportas como una cualquiera? —El corazón de la castaña se estrujó ante las palabas de su padre.

—Papá, no soy una cualquiera —respondió indignada.

—Isabella, sólo una cualquiera podría estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Me avergüenzas —dijo con rabia.

Las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a salir sin control.

—Papá, mamá... esto es algo que surgió, no algo que yo planeé, me costó mucho aceptar que podía amar a dos hombres, pero lo hago. Por mucho que me resistí yo amo a Edward y a Emmett y espero que me apoyen. Si no lo hacen, lo lamento. Pero no dejaré a mi familia.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —dijo su padre.

—¿Me puedes dar el teléfono de Félix antes de marcharte? —pidió desesperada.

—Sí, toma —dijo mientras buscaba en su billetera una tarjeta con el teléfono del padre de su nieta.

—Que tengas suerte, Isabella —pronunció antes de tomar a Renée del brazo y marcharse.

Bella se quedó observando como sus padres se marchaban de su lado, como se quedaba sola. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que uno de sus hombres llego a su lado.

—Amor, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Emmett mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

—Emmett, ellos no nos apoyan. Se fueron para siempre —respondió dolida y decepcionada por su reacción.

—Tranquila, nena, ya verás que todo estará bien. —Miró la tarjeta que tenía la castaña en las manos—. ¿Qué tienes ahí, cariño?

—Es el número de Félix, allí podré encontrar a Kate.

—Vamos a llamarla ahora mismo, verás que después de hablar con ella te sentirás mejor.

Luego de beber un vaso de agua y calmarse un poco tomó el teléfono y marcó el número. A la cuarta vez que el teléfono sonó la voz de una mujer respondió.

—_Residencia Vulturi._

—Buenas tardes, ¿me podría comunicar con Kate por favor? —pidió nerviosa

—_La señorita no tiene permitido recibir llamadas._

—Es mi hija y necesito hablar con ella —explicó intentando mantenerse calmada.

—_Lo siento, pero no la puedo comunicar._

—_¿_Está Félix ahí? ¿Con él sí me puede comunicar? —preguntó ante la negativa de la mujer, necesitaba saber algo de su hija.

—_En un segundo la comunico._

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y llamó la atención de Emmett que la observaba detenidamente.

—Hablare primero con Félix —explicó silenciosamente, él se acercó y le tomó la mano en un gesto que le transmitió la calma que necesitaba

—_Isabella, ¡volviste de entre los muertos! _—dijo una voz incrédula del otro lado de la línea.

—Así parece, Félix, quiero ver a mi hija. ¿Dónde la paso a buscar? —exigió.

—_Espera un poco, Bellita, Katherin ahora está bajo mi custodia y no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella _—explicó él con toda la paciencia del mundo, demostrándole que tenía el control sobre ella.

—Te equivocas, sigo siendo su madre, no puedes negarme a mi hija —expresó totalmente enojada—. Necesito hablar con ella al menos.

—_O__k, Bella, seré bueno y te dejaré hablar con ella, pero no la verás por el momento _—dijo entre risas.

Isabella intentó mantener la calma, al menos hasta hablar con su princesa. Mientras tanto le pidió a Emmett que cuanto antes le consiguiera un abogado.

—_¿Hola? _—saludó una niña con una voz triste y apagada.

—Hola, mi amor, princesita, ¿cómo estás?

—_¿Mami? ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?_

—Sí, mi Kate, soy yo.

—_Pero Félix dijo que tú estabas muerta _—confesó entre lágrimas.

—Es que así lo creían todos, hija, pero por suerte me pude salvar y conocí a dos personas maravillosas con las que estuve viviendo en una isla desierta hasta que nos rescataron —le comentó tratando de quitar dramatismo a la situación.

—_¿Podré volver a vivir contigo, mami? Quiero que volvamos a estar juntas, no me gusta estar aquí._

—Yo también quiero que volvamos a vivir juntas, quiero contarte cuentos por la noche, llenarte de besos, abrazos y demostrarte cuanto te amo —dijo mientras intentaba hacerse la fuerte.

—_Yo también te amo, mami, y quiero que volvamos a hacer todo juntas como antes _—pronunció la niña entusiasmada.

—Bueno, cariño, ya no podremos hacer las cosas solitas como antes. ¿Recuerdas que tú querías tener una familia grande?

—_Sí, mami, ¿pero por qué no podemos hacer las cosas las dos solitas como antes? ¿Ya no me quieres? _—En su voz se notaba la angustia.

—_Te amo muchísimo, lo que sucede es que ahora tienes dos hermanitos que nos van a acompañar en algunas cosas que haremos _—explicó_._

—_¿En serio, mami? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Cuántos años tienen?_

—Se llaman Seth y Charlotte, tienen un añito y son tan hermosos como tú. También quiero presentarte a Edward y Emmett, sus papás. Ellos te adoran, Kate, seremos muy felices juntos.

Bella había logrado calmarse y disfrutaba de la conversación con su hija mayor, anhelaba pronto estrecharla entre sus brazos y compartir con ella, Seth, Charlotte, Emmett y Edward el resto de sus días.

—_¡Qué bueno, mami! Ya mismo voy a preparar mi equipaje. ¿Cuándo vienes por mí?_

—No lo sé, cariño, por mi iría ya mismo, pero antes debemos acordarlo con Félix, en cuanto eso se resuelva voy por ti —explicó ella intentando que su pequeña no se diera cuenta que las posibilidades de verla pronto no eran tantas.

—_Él es malo, mami, nunca dejará que me vuelvas a ver _—dijo la pequeña completamente desesperada. A Bella la destruía saber que su hija sufría de esa manera.

—No podrá mantenerme alejada de ti, amor, ¿por qué dices que es malo? —preguntó preocupada.

—_Mami, me castiga, no me deja jugar y a veces me manda a la cama sin cenar. Y me parece que les hace daño a algunas personas porque se escuchan gritos por las noches _—relató la pequeña.

—Tranquila, te juro que cuanto antes te traeré conmigo.

—_Ya hablaste demasiado, Katherin, ve a tu cuarto _—dijoFélix—. _Isabella, desde ya quedas advertida que no tendrás la custodia de la niña._

—¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a mi bebé? —interrogó desesperada.

—_A ti no te importa. Ya hablaste con ella, ahora deja de joder y metete en tu vida _—fue la respuesta que obtuvo de él.

—Félix, esto no ha terminado acá, te juro que no pararé hasta tener de nuevo a mi hija conmigo y más te vale no haberle hecho nada porque te haré pagar por ello.

—_¿Me amenazas? ¿Acaso aún no te diste cuenta de quién tiene el poder? Yo soy quien tiene a Kate... no creo que sea muy prudente hacerme enojar._

—¿De qué hablas, Félix? ¿Qué vas a hacerle? ¿Félix? —Pero ya era tarde, Félix Volturi ya había cortado la llamada.


	20. nota

Hola a todas, se que me deben estar odiando por creer que es un capítulo pero no.

Sólo pasaba para comentarles que estoy con un montón de problemas para escribir, mi tableta se rompió, no tengo Internet y estoy con poco tiempo, sin contar que la semana que viene operan a mi princesita. Por todo esto estoy un poco lenta con las actualizaciones, el capítulo de Casi Perfecto está en manos de Flor para ser corregido y mañana quizás ya le envié el de Más allá del horizonte y entonces me pondré a trabajar en Bestseller.

Aclaro desde ya NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS SOLO ESTOY UN POCO LENTA CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.

les pediría a todas que estén atentas al grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) ya que ahí aviso de todas las novedades.

Millones de besos a todas, nos leemos pronto!

Carito


	21. Revelaciones

Hola a todas chicas, antes que nada mil disculpas por la demora. Espero que de a poco pueda actualizar más rápido.

No las entretengo mucho y las dejo disfrutar del capítulo.

Miles de besos, nos leemos pronto!

Revelaciones

Capítulo BETEADO por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite fanfiction: www. facebook grupos / élite. fanfiction /

.

Edward y Emmett consolaron a una Bella que se encontraba totalmente devastada. Su corazón se había roto en pedazos, necesitaba del apoyo de su familia, de los que siempre estuvieron para ella, para poder enfrentarse al moustro de Félix.

—Bells, amor, por favor tranquilízate —dijo suavemente Emmett.

—Iré a preguntarle a mi papá si logró contactar con algún abogado para que de inmediato nos pongamos en contacto y solucionemos el tema de Kate —explicó Edward.

Carlisle lo recibió con la buena noticia de que tenían un muy buen abogado a su disposición. Quedó en llamarlo de inmediato para que cuanto antes actuaran con la ley de su lado.

—Edward, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Alice.

—Félix, el padre de Kate, no deja que Bella la vea y al parecer no trata bien a la pequeña —dijo completamente enfurecido.

—Tranquilo, seguro algo se podrá hacer.

—Eso espero. ¿Los niños?

—Están con tu madre y Anne.

Edward fue a ver a sus pequeños.

—¡Papi! —gritó Seth.

—¡Paaaa! —lo llamó Lottie.

—Hola, mis pequeños. ¿Están jugando con la abuela?

—Ti, bela Meme y An. —Señaló a la pequeña niña.

—¿Y tú, bela Meme, cómo estás? —preguntó a su madre entre risas.

—La verdad es que bien, feliz de tenerlos entre nosotros. Nunca pensé que podría vivir esto, la casa llena de niños y mis dos hijos juntos. —Acarició la cabeza de la bebé—. Además de que gané una hija más con Isabella.

—Sí, la verdad le hará mucha falta el apoyo de todos.

—¿Sus padres no aceptaron la relación que mantienen?

—No, la repudiaron y le dijeron cosas horribles. Encima, habló con Kate y la pequeña la está pasando muy mal.

—Pobre niña, espero que todo se mejore. ¿Emmett está con ella?

—Sí, él está intentando consolarla. Igual lo mejor será llevarle a estos pequeños para que le logren sacar unas sonrisas y la tranquilicen.

—Ve, hijo, cualquier cosa me avisas. Yo iré a preparar algo para cenar.

—Gracias —le respondió de manera sincera—. Son los mejores padres que pudiera tener.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, hijo.

Él sólo le dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Lottie, Seth, ¿vamos con mami y papi?

Los niños corrieron a tomar las manos de su padre y juntos fueron al estudio donde Emmett y Bella estaban.

Pasaron un largo rato jugando con los niños y lograron que Bella mejorara un poco el estado de ánimo con las ocurrencias de los pequeños.

Luego de un rato Carlisle llamó a la puerta del despacho.

—Permiso, hijos, el doctor Jasper Hale ha llegado, él es el abogado que conseguí para el caso de la pequeña Kate.

—Ya vamos —dijeron los tres mientras se ponían de pie.

—Niños, ¿quieren que cuidemos de la pequeña Anne? —preguntó Carlisle.

—No.

Bella se puso a su altura.

—Amores, necesito que vayan con el abuelo, yo luego iré con ustedes.

—Meno, mami —respondió Seth mientras tomaba la manito de Charlotte y la de su abuelo.

Cuando los niños, junto a Carlisle, se marcharon, ellos salieron a recibir al abogado.

Se presentaron y comentaron su caso.

—Les seré sincero, va a ser un proceso complicado. Si bien él no puede alejarte de la niña, el juzgado dará la tenencia a quien considere más apto, lamentablemente el modo de vida que ustedes eligieron no es el socialmente más aceptado… Sin embargo, no dejaremos de pelear por la custodia.

—¿Es decir que ser un trío nos juega en contra? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí y no. Todo depende de quién sea el magistrado que lleve su caso, pero será un punto que sin duda causará controversia. Sin embargo, por lo que me dices, la pequeña no recibe la atención requerida y puede que esté sometida a maltratos psicológicos. Eso nos daría un punto a nosotros —explicó—. Lo primero que haremos en este momento es presentar una demanda para que se permitan de inmediato las visitas, con suerte antes del fin de semana podrás verla. La custodia será más difícil de obtener, pero lucharemos por ello.

—Gracias, Jasper, la verdad que este tiempo sin mi hija ha sido una tortura. No hay día en que no me arrepienta de haber ido a ese viaje, aunque si no lo hubiese hecho no los hubiese conocido a ellos y no tendría a mis pequeños isleños.

—Tienes que estar tranquila y, sobre todo, ser fuerte y permanecer unidos para afrontar todo el proceso.

—¡Hermanito, Bella!, disculpa que los moleste pero esta pequeña necesita de su mamá y papá —dijo Alice trayendo a Charlotte en brazos.

—¡Papi! —Lloró la niña mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Bella acomodando el cabello de la niña.

—Papi, mami —dijo ella entre lágrimas.

—Creo que está agotada, ha vivido muchos cambios en esta última semana. Lo mejor será que les demos de comer y luego un baño y a la cama —sugirió Bella.

—Será lo mejor.

—Jasper, ella es Alice, la hermana de Emmett. Alice, él es el doctor Jasper Hale —los presentó Edward.

—Doctor Hale, un gusto conocerlo —saludó Alice.

—El gusto es mío, señorita —respondió Jasper, tomó la mano de Alice y la besó suavemente.

Alice y el doctor Hale se quedaron unos momentos más conversando, mientras que Bella junto a sus hombres llevó a la pequeña hasta la cocina donde Esme intentaba que Seth comiera un poco de carne y puré, pero al niño no le agradaba.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —le preguntó Esme a Bella.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Como puedo —susurró.

—Tranquila, ya verás que todo se solucionará y podremos tener a Kate con nosotros en poco tiempo.

—Gracias, Esme —respondió Bella intentando contener las lágrimas que querían escaparse.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo maternal.

Luego de eso los chicos se encargaron de darle de comer a los niños muchas frutas y pescado, que era lo que más les gustaba. Y, finalmente, los llevaron a la habitación, los bañaron e hicieron dormir.

—Bella, cariño, ¿quieres que te prepara un baño de espuma? —preguntó Emmett.

—No lo sé.

—Vamos, deja que Emm te consienta, yo te traeré algo para cenar. Llevas toda la tarde sin comer nada y eso no es bueno.

Ella simplemente rodó los ojos y dejó que sus hombres tomaran el control de la situación.

Luego del relajante baño, Edward le llevó la cena a la cama y prácticamente entre los dos la obligaron a comerse todo. Luego se durmió plácidamente.

Dos días más tarde, el doctor Hale les dio la buena noticia de que había conseguido una orden para que Kate los visitara el día sábado y pasara todo el día con ellos.

Isabella estaba completamente feliz con la noticia. Anhelaba volver a tener en sus brazos a su hija, volver a sentir sus bracitos sujetando su cuello mientras le decía _Mami, te amo_, quería a su pequeña de nuevo en su vida y para siempre.

El sábado desde muy temprano Bella estuvo levantada, hizo el pastel preferido de Kate, horneó galletas y una y otra vez acomodó la habitación que Alice había acondicionado para la niña.

—Cariño, en cinco minutos nos vamos —anunció Edward luego de verla mirar por décima vez el reloj en menos de diez minutos.

Habían acordado que Edward iría con Bella a buscar a Kate y Emmett los esperaría en la casa junto a Seth y Lottie.

Una vez en el auto, los nervios de Bella ascendieron a niveles inesperados.

—Cariño, por favor, tranquilízate. Verás que todo saldrá bien —dijo Edward de manera reconfortante.

—Lo sé, amor, y te juro que estoy intentando mantenerme tranquila, pero tengo tanto miedo de que esté sufriendo, que me guarde rencor o me culpe por todo lo que sucedió.

—Eso lo sabremos sólo cuando hablemos con ella, pero no creo que sea así, amor, es tu niña y para un niño no hay nada que pueda sacar de esa idealización que tiene sobre su madre. Y tú… —Tocó la punta de la nariz de Bella—, eres una excelente madre.

Logró obtener una sonrisa de los labios de Isabella, luego sólo siguieron el camino tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección, no pudieron dejar de asombrarse por el lujo que tenía la imponente mansión en que vivía su hija.

Luego de atravesar el portón de rejas, el auto se detuvo frente a la puerta. De inmediato bajaron del automóvil y Bella corrió a tocar la puerta. Una mujer gorda y muy seria le abrió.

—Buenos días —saludó de mala manera.

—Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan, vengo por Kate.

—La señorita Katherine está en su habitación. Primero debe pasar a hablar con el señor Félix.

Bella sólo asintió con su cabeza, mientras que Edward le tomó la mano para infundirle valor.

—Esperen aquí, ya llamo al señor —informó la mujer antes de retirarse.

Edward abrazó a Isabella y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero —fue la respuesta de ella.

Unos instantes después unos pasos se escucharon.

—¡Aquí está la mujer que volvió de entre los muertos! —dijo Félix con desdén—. Un gusto volver a verte.

—Hola, Félix, siento no decir lo mismo.

—¿A caso vivir como una salvaje te ha quitado los modales? ¿No me presentas a tu acompañante?

—Doctor Edward Cullen, su novio —fue el saludo que le dio Edward en un tono duro y conteniendo su ira hacia el desagradable hombre.

—Así que no perdiste el tiempo, Isabella, ya te conseguiste otro tipo a quien embaucar. Cuidado, amigo, que no te sorprenda si se embaraza pronto —dijo entre risas.

Bella tuvo que contenerse para no matarlo ahí mismo, lo principal era lograr la custodia de Kate, el resto no importaba. Sin embargo, Edward no se pudo mantener callado.

—En realidad, no desearía otra cosa que agrandar nuestra familia. Me haría muy feliz que Bells estuviese embarazada, creo que siete es un buen número, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y otra vez vienen dos juntos.

—¿Ya tienen hijos? —preguntó Félix, enojado por no haber logrado su propósito de sembrar la duda en él.

—Sí, tenemos un par de mellizos hermosos, que por cierto quieren conocer a su hermana mayor. ¿Serías tan amable de poder traernos a Kate, para que la podamos llevar? —pidió Edward, intentando ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el maldito no lograba enojarlos.

—Señora Jackson —llamó de un grito.

—Sí, señor, ¿qué necesita? —preguntó.

—Busca a Katherine.

—Ya mismo la traigo, señor.

Cuando se quedaron juntos, Isabella no dudó en preguntarle.

—Félix, ¿por qué tienes a Kate aquí? Tú nunca quisiste hacerte cargo de ella.

—Mis razones a ti no te incumben, yo sé muy bien lo que me llevó a hacerme cargo de esa niña. Y recuerda muy bien lo que te voy a decir, de ninguna manera, bajo ninguna circunstancia, te voy a dejar su custodia.

—Voy a pelear por mi hija, nunca me daré por vencida. No descansaré hasta tenerla de nuevo conmigo. Soy su madre y quien la ha tenido siempre. Quien estuvo en cada momento de su vida. Tú sólo eres el donante de esperma que le permitió venir al mundo. Nada más que eso.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami, viniste por mí! —gritó la pequeña que venía bajando por las escaleras.

Bella corrió con los brazos abiertos a recibir a su hija, ambas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas.

—Te amo, te amo, pequeña. Eres todo para mí —repetía Bella en el oído de Kate.

—Te extrañé, mami, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.

—Katherine, no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a correr por las escaleras. Ya sabes que lo tienes permanentemente prohibido —reprendió Félix a la niña y ella se estremeció entre los brazos de su madre—. ¿Acaso estás buscando que te castigue?

—No me regañe, señor, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer —dijo la niña asustada.

—Bella, cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió Edward.

—Sí, eso será la mejor. Vamos, cariño —aceptó Bella mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña y la cargaba hasta el auto.

—Adiós, Félix —saludó Edward tratando de guardar las apariencias la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

—Adiós y dile a Bella que a las nueve quiero a la niña aquí de regreso. Ni un minuto más tarde.

—Así será.

Cuando Edward se acercó al auto respiró profundo varias veces antes de hablar con las dos damas que lo esperaban en el asiento trasero.

—Buenos días, Kate, soy Edward, es un gusto al fin conocerte.

—Hola, Edward —dijo tímidamente la pequeña.

—Hija, él es el padre de tus hermanitos, cuando lleguemos a casa conocerás a Emmett —explicó la castaña—. También estarán Seth y Charlotte, tus hermanitos.

—¿Todos son buenos, mami? —preguntó en secreto.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Ya verás que son muy buenos —dijo pensativa. Con cada actitud de la pequeña se daba cuenta de que a la niña algo muy malo le había pasado mientras estaba con Félix, quería matar con sus propias manos al maldito que dañó a su pequeña.

Un rato después estaban en casa, Emmett adentro los esperaba con dos impacientes niños.

Junto a Esme y Alice habían hecho un cartel de bienvenida a la niña y también habían colgado globos.

Edward y Bella llegaron con Kate en brazos, en cuanto abrieron la puerta toda la familia gritó _Bienvenida_ y saludaron a la pequeña que lucía asombrada tras ese amistoso recibimiento.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Anne decidieron salir de paseo y dejar a la familia reunirse por primera vez.

—Cariño, él es Emmett, el otro papá de tus hermanitos y ellos son Seth y Lottie —dijo tomando las manitos de los pequeños.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente la niña.

—Hoa —fue el saludo de Seth.

Lottie sólo se limitó a abrazarla.

—Vengan aquí los tres, los quiero a todos juntos.

Y así, desde lejos, Edward y Emmett pudieron ver a Bella completamente feliz de abrazar a sus tres niños.

—Nunca la había visto tan feliz —comentó Emmett.

—Siempre le hizo falta su niña. Sólo espero que podamos obtener la custodia, porque ese hijo de puta está tratando muy mal a la pequeña.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

—No sabes el terror que le tiene Kate al maldito. No sé si la maltratara psicológicamente o recibirá maltratos físicos, pero estoy seguro de lo que hablo. Cuando bajó para venir aquí, Félix la regañó por correr en las escaleras y ella le imploró que no la castigara. Te juro que aún no sé cómo hice para contenerme y no matarlo a golpes ahí mismo.

—Menos mal que no estaba allí porque no me hubiese contenido.

—Lo sé. Creo que lo mejor será plantearle a Jasper esta posibilidad, quizás ahí tengamos más a favor para lograr la custodia.

Durante la mañana se la pasaron jugando juntos, luego para la hora del almuerzo a pedido de la niña, Bella cocinó. Fue en ese momento en que Emmett aprovechó para acercarse a Kate.

—Hola, Kate, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Emmett, bien —dijo un poco temerosa.

—¿Estás contenta de estar con tu mamá? —preguntó él.

—Sí, estoy muy contenta. Aunque me gustaría estar con ella todo el tiempo y no sólo un ratito —confesó.

—A nosotros también nos gustaría tenerte todo el tiempo aquí con nosotros. Es más, ya hasta hay una habitación lista para que la uses —dijo Emmett.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, princesa, ¿quieres verla?

—¡Sí! —dijo la niña contenta.

—Ven, vamos. —Tomó la manito de la pequeña y la llevó arriba donde estaba la habitación. En el camino Lottie quiso ir con él por lo que la tomó entre sus brazos para subir las escaleras.

—¿Ella compartirá la habitación conmigo? —preguntó Kate.

—No, tú tienes tu propia habitación. Lottie duerme con Seth, porque estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos en la isla. ¿A ti te gustaría dormir con ella?

—Sí, me gustaría cuidar de mi hermanita.

—Bueno, entonces podremos pensar la forma de acomodar las habitaciones para que estén juntas. Pero me parece que lo mejor será que lo hablemos con tu mami en el almuerzo —contestó Emmett inseguro.

—Gracias. Mis hermanitos tienen suerte, tienen unos papis muy buenos, no como yo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ustedes no castigan a los niños y les dan mucho amor, como lo hace mi mami conmigo. Pero Félix nunca hace eso —confesó con los ojitos vidriosos—. Él es muy malo conmigo.

—Cuando quieras contarme qué pasa con él, no dudes en confiar en mí. Con Edward te queremos mucho y nos encantaría ser tus papis —le dijo a la niña—. Serás tan afortunada como tu hermanitos.

—Gracias —dijo la pequeña y lo abrazó.

Emmett respondió el abrazo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Vamos a conocer tu cuarto?

—¡Sí! —respondió ella con entusiasmo y levantando sus manitos. Lottie, aún en brazos de su padre imitó a su hermana mayor y todos rieron.

—¡Chachan! —dijo Emmett tras abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Es hermosa! —gritó la niña al observar la recámara que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

La pared que estaba frente a la puerta tenía una cama grande, llena de almohadones y con un hermoso dosel fucsia que la hacía lucir como la cama de una princesa. A la derecha había una mesita de luz con un hermoso velador en forma de candelabro. A la izquierda una pequeña biblioteca de color rosa acompañada de un confortable sillón donde sentarse a leer. Un pequeño tocador con un gran espejo presidía la otra pared y muchos cuadros de princesas y bailarinas acompañaban el lugar. La gran ventana estaba cubierta por espesas cortinas rosas y blancas y el piso tenía una gran alfombra con un castillo enorme.

—¿Te gusta, Kate?

—Es muy linda, muchas gracias.

—No tienes por que agradecernos pequeña, eres parte de la familia y queremos darte lo mejor.

—Emmett, Kate, Lottie… —llamó Bella.

—¿Vamos a darle una sorpresa a mamá? —preguntó Emmett a las niñas—. ¿Quieren que nos quedemos muy calladitos aquí hasta que venga y le gritemos sorpresa?

—Sí —dijo Kate recordando cuando hacía eso con su mamá.

—Kate, ¿dónde estás, cariño? —llamó nuevamente Bella—. ¿Lottie?

—Mamá, ven —gritó la pequeña.

—Ya nos delató, Lottie —dijo con un hermoso puchero Kate.

—No te preocupes luego lo haremos sin una pequeña soplona de por medio —afirmó Emmett mientras chocaba los cinco con ella.

—¡Al fin los encuentro! —confesó Bella angustiada—. Pensé que les había sucedido algo.

—Sólo queríamos darte una sorpresa, pero Lottie no nos dejó.

—Tranquila, cariño, luego me darán todas las sorpresas que quieras. ¿Te gustó tu cuarto?

—Sí, mami, es muy hermoso.

—Ya está la comida, vamos a la mesa.

—Vamos que tengo muchas ganas de comer esa lasagña —dijo Emmett.

—Tú siempre tan glotón, amor.

—Pero te gusto así, mi vida —afirmó mientras dejaba un suave beso en los labios de su mujer.

El almuerzo transcurrió muy tranquilo, divirtiéndose los seis de las ocurrencias de los niños. Luego de comer, lo que era una hazaña para los bebés ya que aún les costaba acostumbrarse a los diferentes sabores de los alimentos, los pequeños se durmieron y las chicas salieron a dar un paseo por el hermoso jardín que la casa poseía.

En ese momento, Emmett y Edward llamaron al abogado.

—_Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están?_

—Hola, Jasper, bien aquí aprovechando para hablarte ya que Bella y Kate salieron de paseo.

—_¿Qué sucede que no quieren hablar con ella presente?_

—Mira, Jasper, creo que Kate está siendo sometida a maltratos, no podría decirte con seguridad si sólo psicológicos o además también físicos —relató Edward dándole toda la información que tenía y comentando los indicios y señales que había mostrado la pequeña.

—_En ese caso tenemos más a favor para lograr la tenencia. Necesitaría pedir al juzgado que solicite una evaluación de una psicóloga con Kate y luego de allí veremos qué es lo que sucede. Ya mismo trabajaré en esa hipótesis para que cuanto antes se realice la pericia y si se confirma tu teoría, más rápido se la devuelvan a Bella._

—Eso sería genial. ¿Cuándo será la próxima visita? —consultó Emmett.

—_Trataré de gestionarla para mitad de semana, pero si no el fin de semana próximo seguro. Intentaré que pueda quedarse todo el fin de semana con ustedes._

—Gracias, Jasper, ahora tenemos que dejarte porque nuestros pequeños ya se despertaron. Nos estamos hablando. —Los chicos colgaron el teléfono y subieron a la habitación de los niños para buscarlos.

Jugaron en los juegos de jardín que habían en la casa en lo que restaba de la tarde y sobre las siete Bella decidió darle un baño a Kate y vestirla con la ropa que habían comprado con Alice.

La pequeña estaba feliz de que su mamá la ayudara a vestirse y la peinara, pero a medida que oscurecía, sabía que debía volver con Félix y eso la asustaba.

—Cariño, ya tengo que ir a dejarte en casa de tu papá —explicó Bella—. Prometo que pronto nos veremos de nuevo e intentaré que sea durante más tiempo.

—Pero yo no quiero irme, mami. Quiero vivir contigo y con mis hermanos y mis papis —dijo la pequeña entre lágrimas.

—¿Tus papis? —preguntó asombrada la castaña.

—Emmett dijo que él y Edward podían ser mis papis, que me querían tanto como a mis hermanitos. Yo también los quiero. Quiero quedarme en esta familia —lloró la pequeña.

—Mi amor, no llores. Verás que todo saldrá bien. Sólo hay que tener un poquito de paciencia para que los seis podamos estar todos juntos y ser una hermosa familia. —Secó sus lágrimas—. Ya no llores, mi niña.

Abrazadas se dirigieron al auto, antes la pequeña se despidió de Emmett y sus hermanitos y luego se marcharon junto a Edward.

A las nueve en punto Bella tocó la puerta de la gran casa donde vivía Félix junto a su hija.

—Muy bien, Bella, has llegado puntual.

—Sí, Félix. Tal como lo dijiste aquí está Kate.

—Katherine, sube a tu cuarto —indicó él sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la pequeña.

—No quiero, no quiero vivir contigo Félix, quiero vivir con mi mamá y mis papás —gritó la pequeña.

—Katherine, aquí nadie te pidió tu opinión. Tienes prohibido dirigirte a mí de esa manera. Sube a tu cuarto y no te quiero volver a ver.

—¡Félix! —gritó Isabella—. No te permito que trates así a Kate.

—Tú no tienes que permitirme nada, yo soy quien tiene la custodia de la niña y haré lo que se me venga en gana con ella.

—Te equivocas, no puedes hacerle nada a mi hija.

—Tú te equivocas, Bella, haré lo que se me dé la gana. Ahora te invito a que te retires de mi propiedad.

—Más te vale no hacerle nada a mi hija —amenazó Isabella.

Félix simplemente cerró en las narices de Bella la puerta y se marchó a su despacho en busca de una bebida fuerte.

Edward recogió a Bella de enfrente de la puerta donde golpeaba desesperada.

—Cielo, volvamos a casa y llamemos Jasper. No podemos hacer otra cosa.

—Edward, él está maltratando a mi hija.

—Aún no podemos hacer nada sin poner en riesgo el pedido de custodia. Por favor, amor, sé que es difícil y créeme que quiero entrar, partirle la cara y buscar a Kate, pero sé que eso sólo será peor y no quiero entorpecer todo. —Besó su cabeza—. Mejor nos vamos y hablamos con Jasper para que de inmediato envíe a alguien para verificar que la niña esté bien.

A regañadientes Isabella se dejó llevar por su novio, mientras que en cuanto Félix escuchó el auto marcharse subió al cuarto de Katherine, quien lloraba desconsolada y se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre luego de que él abriera la puerta en forma violenta.


	22. Ángel de amor

Hola a todas, ¿cómo están? Yo de nuevo por aquí al fin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada sepan disculpar las demoras, y haré todo lo posible para que el próximo esté más rápido. Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo.

Miles de besitos. Hasta pronto!

_Ángel de amor_

Capítulo BETEADO por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite fanfiction: www. facebook grupos / élite. fanfiction /

_Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel  
quién te arrancó los sueños hoy  
quién te arrodilló para humillarte  
y quién enjauló tu alma, amor  
Déjame curarte, vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
no te abandones,  
no te derrumbes, amor  
Quién ató tus manos, ató el deseo  
quién mató tu risa, mató tu Dios  
quién sangró tus manos y tu credo  
por qué lo permitiste, ángel de amor  
Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
no te abandones,  
no te derrumbes, amor  
Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar  
Ángel, somos arena y mar  
no te abandones...  
no te derrumbes, amor  
Ángel, Ángel, Ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar  
Ángel de amor  
(pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes)  
Ángel de amor  
(pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes)  
Ángel de amor  
(pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes)  
Ángel de amor  
(pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes)_

.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y el corazón de la pequeña saltó por el susto que le provocó.

—¿Así que quieres vivir con tu mamá? —preguntó Félix.

—Sí, yo quiero vivir con ella —susurró entre lágrimas.

—No lo harás —gritó al tiempo que tiraba todos los adornos que estaban sobre las estanterías.

La pequeña se tiró al pisó y con sus brazos cubrió sus oídos.

—Pequeña rata, ¿piensas que tapándote los oídos te salvarás de mis castigos? ¿Crees que no escucharás todo lo que tengo que decirte? —espetó molesto—. Mira, mocosa, tú no vendrás con niñerías a arruinar mis planes. Tú te quedarás conmigo siempre. Ya no tendrás más a tu mamita.

—Yo quiero ir con mi mamá —gritó Kate, en un acto de rebeldía.

Ese fue el detonante para que Félix lanzara la primera cachetada hacia la pequeña. Ella, con sus bracitos, intentó atajar los golpes, pero fue imposible. El llanto no la dejaba ver nada, sus oídos zumbaban por los golpes en su cabeza y su respiración cada vez era más irregular, hasta que finalmente no aguantó más y simplemente pidió a Dios no sufrir de nuevo.

Félix contempló con asco como la niña se había orinado encima y dormía luego de la paliza que había recibido. Sabía que debía cuidarse de no repetir esos episodios, pero simplemente no pudo soportar a la mocosa exigiendo de esa manera volver con Bella. Estaba seguro de que si perdía la custodia, la vida perfecta que tenía se iría por el caño y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar todo por una niña malcriada. Sólo sería cuestión de atemorizar lo suficiente a la pequeña para que no dijese nada y pidiera seguir viviendo con él.

Dejó a Kate en el suelo, en la misma posición en la que estaba, y salió rumbo a su estudio donde de inmediato se sirvió una copa y bebió toda la noche.

.

.

Edward e Isabella llegaron a su casa una hora más tarde, para ese entonces los mellizos estaban dormidos y todos lo agradecieron, ya que para ella era inaguantable la angustia que tenía.

—Bella, cariño, por favor cálmate —pedía Emmett desesperado.

—No puedo, Emmett, Dios sabe por lo que esté pasando Kate. No puedo tranquilizarme —explicó ella.

—Jasper, disculpa que te llame a esta hora —se excusó el doctor—, pero tuvimos un problema. Cuando fuimos a dejar a Kate, Félix trató muy mal a la pequeña y tememos que le haga algo.

_—__¿Amenazó a la niña de alguna manera? ¿A ustedes les dijo algo? —_preguntó el abogado.

—Sí, él le dijo que se dirigiera a su cuarto, que no le hablara y a Bella le dijo que él haría lo que quisiera con la niña porque tenía su custodia, que no le podía decir nada acerca de cómo tratar a la pequeña y nos echó de la casa.

_—__Bien, en ese caso llamaré al juzgado y pediré que manden a alguien a ver cómo está Katherine. Pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho más por hoy —_expresó Jasper.

—Bueno, sólo queremos saber que Kate está bien. Sabemos que mucho más que eso no puedes hacer.

—_En cuanto sepa algo, Edward, los llamaré. Lo que sí les pido es que por favor, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se acerquen a la casa de Félix, eso empeoraría todo_ —solicitó.

—Lo sabemos, por eso te llamé en cuanto llegamos a casa.

_—__Edward, en cuanto tenga una noticia vuelvo a comunicarme con ustedes._

El médico volvió al cuarto donde Emmett seguía intentando consolar a Isabella y les contó lo que había hablado con Jasper.

Los tres aguardaron al lado del teléfono durante horas, hasta que finalmente, a las tres de la madrugada, Jasper les pidió que se dirigieran al Hospital General de Seattle, que la niña estaba ingresada allí.

—¿Qué le hizo a mi hija ese infeliz? Por favor, Jasper, dime qué pasó con Kate. ¿Cómo está? —suplicaba Bella.

—_Vengan cuanto antes y les explicaré todo con detalles_ —sentenció el abogado.

—Ya vamos para allá —informó Emmett luego de quitarle el teléfono de las manos a Bella.

—_Perfecto, Emmett, nos vemos._

Los chicos de inmediato dejaron a los mellizos con Alice y subieron al auto para llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital. Bella no dejaba de llorar, estaba desesperada por conocer el estado de su hija.

El auto no llegó a detenerse cuando Isabella abrió la puerta y salió disparada al área de urgencias.

—Por favor, señora, necesito saber dónde está mi hija —solicitó desesperada a la recepcionista.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija? —preguntó la mujer de manera cortés.

—Katherine Swan.

Ingresó los datos a la computadora, pero no encontró a nadie registrado con ese nombre.

—Señora, lo lamento, pero no hay nadie registrado bajo ese nombre.

—¿Podría fijarse si hay alguien con el nombre Katherine Volterra? —pidió más calmado Emmett.

—Un minuto, por favor. —La mujer cargó el nombre en la computadora y de inmediato sonrió—. Sí, hay una niña registrada bajo ese nombre. Tendrán que subir al segundo piso.

—Muchas gracias —respondió el soldado.

Edward y Emmett escoltaron a Bella hacía el ascensor que los llevaría a donde permanecía la pequeña. Unos minutos después, los tres se encontraban frente al escritorio donde una rubia despampanante se encontraba.

—Disculpe, ¿podría indicarnos en qué habitación se encuentra Katherine Volterra? —solicitó lo más tranquilo que pudo Emmett.

La rubia, sin levantar la vista de la computadora, tecleó el nombre y corroboró la información.

—Señor, la menor no puede recibir visitas hasta que su madre hable con la policía y la trabajadora social —pronunció mientras levantaba la vista y sonreía.

—¿Podría informarme el estado de mi hija primero? —suplicó Bella, a lo que la enfermera negó con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde está la policía y la trabajadora social?

—Ya les avisaré de su presencia —dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número, pero en ningún momento despegó la vista de Emmett—. Señora, tome asiento, en unos minutos vendrá la trabajadora social del hospital.

Mientras Edward acompañaba a Bella a los sillones, la rubia volvió a hablar.

—¿Emmett?

—¿Sí? —respondió él.

—Emmett, soy yo Rosalie Hale. Nos conocimos cuando estabas en la academia militar.

—Hola, Rose, un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, aquí, trabajando. ¿Y tú, acompañas a tu hermana? —preguntó ella, mientras observaba con atención la mano izquierda del hombre donde no había ninguna argolla a la vista.

—No, Isabella es… —No llegó a completar la frase cuando vio que Jasper llegaba a donde Bella y Edward se encontraban—. Luego hablamos, Rose.

Emmett corrió hasta donde Bella lloraba desconsolada.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—Ese mal nacido golpeó a mi bebé. Ella está siendo monitoreada porque el golpe que recibió en su cabecita la dejó inconsciente.

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a mi niña? —preguntó el soldado.

—¿Podemos verla, Jasper? —consultó Edward.

—La policía y la trabajadora social del Hospital quieren hablar con Bella. Luego de eso no creo que tengamos ningún tipo de inconveniente, ya que nosotros pusimos la denuncia en el juzgado y la policía fue por intervención nuestra. De todas formas esto recién empieza y será un proceso muy duro.

—¿Ese maldito ya está en la cárcel?

—Sí, Emmett. Félix está en la cárcel y trataremos de que se pudra allí —respondió el abogado—. Bella, por favor, acompáñame. Chicos —pronunció y los miró a los dos—, lo mejor será que esperen aquí.

Ambos tomaron asiento y se miraron fijamente, sabían que la situación no era nada buena, sin embargo, esperaban que pronto todo mejorase.

—¿Crees que la pequeña esté bien?

—Eso espero, Edward, no sé qué haríamos con Bella si algo le pasara a Kate.

—¡Dios! Detesto no poder hacer nada, no tengo ni un solo contacto en este hospital para conseguir la información por otra parte. Quizás, si alegara que fui su médico cuando ella era pequeña podría conseguir algo —explicó el cobrizo mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello una y otra vez.

Emmett de un salto se levantó y corrió al mostrador donde estaba Rosalie y, de inmediato, la mujer levantó la vista hacia él, mostrando su escote y regalándole una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Necesitas algo, Emm? —preguntó con voz seductora.

—Sí, Rose, necesito saber cómo está Kate, esta niña es muy especial para mí y quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

—Dame unos minutos que consulte su historia clínica y ya te informo cómo está. —La rubia, se levantó de su silla y, muy sensualmente, caminó moviendo sus caderas hacia el archivero de atrás. Él podía apreciar cada intento de seducción por parte de quien hacía muchos años fue su novia.

Edward miraba con atención a su mejor amigo, concentrado en cómo admiraba a la rubia, esa actitud no le agradaba nada, pero no era momento para interrogarlo, lo primordial era que su mujer estuviese tranquila. Mientras tanto, tomó el móvil que tenía entre sus manos y envió un mensaje a Alice para saber cómo se encontraban los niños.

_Los niños están bien, en este momento duermen como angelitos. ¿Cómo está Kate?_

_A._

Rápidamente tecleó.

_Aún no sabemos bien qué tiene, pero Félix la golpeó._

_E._

Bella entró justo en ese momento.

—Amor, necesito que por favor veas su historial, quiero tu opinión con respecto al estado de salud de Kate.

—Tranquila, ya lo haré. ¿Puedes ver a la pequeña?

—Sí, ahora entraré a verla. ¿Y Emmett? —preguntó la castaña al no verlo al lado de Edward.

Con su cabeza lo buscó alrededor del lugar y lo vio hablando muy íntimamente con la enfermera que lucía muy llamativa, era obvio que la rubia quería conquistar a su hombre. Pero Bella, por el momento, no tenía cabeza para una escena de celos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que la pequeña se recuperara pronto y volviese con ella.

Jasper, junto a la asistente social, llevaron a Bella y Edward a la habitación de la niña. Bella se quedó paralizada al ver a su hija, con una venda cubriendo gran parte de su frente y algunos moretones que empezaban a notarse. Corrió a su lado y, suavemente, besó su mejilla.

—¿Podrían brindarme su historia clínica? Como médico de la familia me gustaría conocer en qué estado se encuentra Kate —solicitó Edward a la trabajadora social.

—Sí, doctor Cullen, ya mismo le pediré a la enfermera que traiga el historial de la pequeña.

La mujer se fue dejando a la pareja solos con Kate.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Edward mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la castaña.

—Mira como dejó a mi hija, Edward, mira como marcó su carita. ¿Te imaginas el miedo por el que pasó? —murmuró Bella entre sollozos.

—Debe haber sido horrible, amor, pero tenemos que convencernos de que esto no volverá a pasar. Tenemos que ser fuertes para ayudarla a superar todos esos miedos, cariño.

—Sí, si están a mi lado seré fuerte para mis hijos. —Buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación—. ¿Y Emmett?

—Está afuera, cariño. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

Ella sólo asintió con su cabeza.

Edward, de inmediato, salió y recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaba a la recepción donde Emmett se encontraba, aún en compañía de la rubia.

—Emmett, Isabella quiere verte, está en el cuarto con Kate —dijo completamente enfadado por el comportamiento que tenía su amigo.

—Rose, discúlpame un momento, enseguida regreso —se excusó el soldado—. ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?

—Está en la quinta puerta a la derecha —indicó Edward, luego se dirigió a la rubia—. Señorita, soy el doctor Edward Cullen, necesito la historia clínica de Katherine Volterra.

—Ya se la busco, doctor, tome asiento, por favor.

Edward sólo miró como la enfermera, muy calmadamente, se dirigía en busca de los papeles solicitados y, diez minutos más tarde, regresaba con ellos.

—Aquí tiene, doctor.

—Gracias —respondió sin muchas ganas y, directamente, regresó a la habitación de la pequeña.

El ambiente en ese cuarto era espantoso. Isabella estaba sumamente preocupada por su hija y, también, aunque no lo expresaba, estaba muy decepcionada de Emmett.

Edward estaba preocupado por el estado de Kate, según había leído en el historial, la pequeña llegó con pérdida de conocimiento, signos de haber vomitado y sin control de esfínteres. Los golpes en su cabeza habían sido fuertes y estaban esperando para realizarle una tomografía y descartar cualquier indicio de hemorragia cerebral. Eso, sumado a que aún no despertaba, no era una buena señal.

Emmett aún no comprendía por qué Bella estaba tan distante con él, por qué razón parecía enojada. Él se sentó en unos de los sillones e intentó mantener la calma, odiaba ver a la pequeña Kate así y más sentir que Bella no lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Finalmente, los tres interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando la rubia despampanante ingresó a la habitación para llevar a la pequeña a hacerse una tomografía.

La mañana sorprendió al trío, Emmett fue en busca de café y Edward hablaba con los neurólogos sobre los mejores tratamientos y las posibles reacciones de la niña. Mientras que Bella tomaba amorosamente la mano de su hija y acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña.

—Kate, despierta, princesa… por favor, hija, ya nadie nos separará —decía la madre desesperada, pero la pequeña seguía sin reaccionar.

Finalmente, por la tarde, Kate tomó la mano de su mamá y la apretó. Poco a poco, sus ojitos se fueron abriendo y sonrió al ver a su mamita junto a ella.

—Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Bella entre lágrimas.

—Mami… quiero estar sólo con vos, no te vayas.

—Tranquila, no me iré a ningún lado. Estaremos juntas por siempre, Kate.

—Me duele la cabeza —expresó.

—Ya llamaré a Edward para que te revise, amor, dame un segundo —pidió la castaña mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y marcaba el número del cobrizo.

_—__Bella, ¿qué sucede, amor?_ —interrogó preocupado.

—¡Amor, Kate despertó! ¡Mi hija despertó, Edward! —dijo entusiasmada—. ¿Puedes venir urgente?, dice que le duele la cabeza.

—_Ya estoy subiendo a examinarla, cariño_.

Tres minutos más tarde el doctor examinaba minuciosamente a Kate y comprobaba que todo estaba bien.

—Esta hermosa princesa se encuentra muy bien. Por suerte no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora le pediré a la enfermera que te traiga un poco de ibuprofeno para que no te duela más la cabeza, cariño —dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña.

—Mami, ¿y Emmett dónde está? —consultó curiosa luego de tomarse su medicación.

—Está con tus hermanitos, princesa —respondió Bella aún disgustada por la actitud que mostraba ese hombre que le había robado la mitad de su corazón.

Ese día se la había pasado distante y retraído, si bien Edward había estado sumamente atento con ella, Bella necesitaba de ambos en esos momentos, necesitaba a sus dos hombres a su lado acompañándola.

Lamentablemente, Emmett parecía estar en otro mundo. Había pasado mucho tiempo con esa rubia despampanante que resultaba ser una exnovia y eso enfermaba a Isabella de los celos.


	23. ¿Dónde está el amor?

Hola chicas... mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero al fin tenemos nuevo capítulo de ésta loca historia. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y espero muchos comentarios.

Besitos!

¿Dónde está el amor?

Capítulo BETEADO por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite fanfiction: www. facebook grupos / élite. fanfiction /

_No hace falta que me quites la mirada,  
para que entienda que ya no queda nada.  
Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba  
se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda.  
¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?  
Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo,  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho,  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo,  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero.  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca,  
déjame que voy a detener las horas,  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño.  
Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos  
y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado.  
Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios,  
no quiero tus manos en otras manos,  
porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo.  
¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?  
Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero.  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
déjame que voy a detener las horas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño  
Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo,  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho,  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo,  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero.  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca,  
déjame que voy a detener las horas,  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo,  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño._

.

.

Los resultados de la tomografía estuvieron luego de un par de horas, los médicos arribaron a la conclusión de que Kate no tenía ningún daño cerebral y, de continuar así de lúcida, pronto podrían llevarla a casa.

Jasper tramitó durante la mañana una tenencia provisoria de la niña para que pudiese quedarse con su madre. Si bien era algo simple, lo complejo sería que le dieran la custodia definitiva a Bella y aceptaran el estilo de vida que mantenía junto a Emmett y Edward; lo que, en el peor de los casos, no sólo incluía a Kate, sino que la corte podría también alejar a los mellizos si creían que esa constelación familiar era perjudicial para ellos.

Alice, ese día, con la ayuda de Esme y Carlisle, se ocupó de mantener entretenidos a los hermanos, quienes no dejaban de pedir por sus padres. Se negaron a comer y no paraban de llorar. Intentaron de mil maneras, sacándolos a jugar al jardín, dándoles un baño, tratando de que jugaran con sus nuevos juguetes, pero nada parecía funcionar. Finalmente, no tuvieron más opción que decirle a uno de los chicos que viniera para que los chiquillos se tranquilizaran.

Al mediodía del miércoles, Katherine fue dada de alta. Jasper había logrado obtener la custodia provisoria hasta el juicio de tenencia, que se celebraría un mes más tarde.

Los pequeños recibieron gustosos a su hermana y, de inmediato, se abalanzaron a los brazos de su madre y la abrazaron mientras exigían que los cargara.

Carlisle, Esme y Alice hicieron carteles de bienvenida para la niña y llenaron el living de la casa de globos rosas y violetas. Kate estaba feliz del recibimiento que había obtenido, no obstante aún estaba asustada por todo lo que había pasado y no quería despegarse de los brazos de su madre, ni permitía que Carlisle se le acercara. Con Emmett y Edward era más fácil, ya que habían tenido mucho contacto, sin embargo, aún se mostraba muy introvertida.

Para Bella tener en casa a su hija era un alivio, habían ganado la primera batalla; sin embargo aún faltaba la guerra y tenía muchas esperanzas de poder obtener la victoria.

Luego de que Kate comiera un poco, Bella la llevó a su habitación. Alice la acompañó y le entregó un lindo pijama de princesas, a la niña le encantó y de inmediato le pidió a su mamá que después de bañarla se lo colocara.

Bella preparó el baño para su hija mayor y ayudó a la pequeña a sacar su ropa evitando tocar su cabeza, que aún estaba vendada por un corte que tenía y pudo apreciar como el cuerpecito de la niña estaba lleno de moretones. Tuvo que tener mucha fuerza para no llorar frente a ella. Con cuidado la bañó y, cuando ya la pequeña estaba relajada, la sacó del agua y la vistió. En cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, la pequeña se durmió.

Bella, entonces, pudo salir unos momentos de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con sus dos hombres a tomar un baño. Al llegar, Emmett se levantó del sillón que tenían al lado de la ventana, le dio un casto beso en los labios y se retiró dejándola sola.

Isabella cada vez entendía menos a su hombre, no sabía qué le pasaba, por qué estaba tan distante. Con bronca e impotencia por todo lo sucedido, se metió bajo la ducha caliente y dejó sus lágrimas fluir. Lloró por el daño que sufría su hija y por cómo la relación que creía tan sólida poco a poco se desmoronaba.

Edward entró a su cuarto minutos después de que Emmett con rostro contrariado dejara la habitación, escuchó desde el baño los sollozos de su mujer. Maldijo a su mejor amigo por hacer sufrir a su Bella y se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar que una relación de tres realmente podía funcionar. Escuchar como ella sufría por Emmett le rompió el corazón. Por su propio bien se alejó de allí y le pidió a sus padres que se quedaran con los pequeños mientras él salía a correr un poco.

Esme, Carlisle y Alice intuyeron que algo andaba mal con los chicos, pero de inmediato lo atribuyeron a los problemas que tenían con Kate. Sin embargo, Alice encontró la excusa perfecta para llamar al sexy abogado que asesoraba a los chicos y consultarle por el caso.

—Jasper, buenas tardes, soy Alice McCarthy, la hermana de Emmett. ¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría consultarte unas cosas.

—_Hola, Alice, claro que tengo unos minutos, ¿quieres venir a mi despacho así hablamos más tranquilos?_

—Claro que sí, en media hora estoy allí.

—_Nos vemos, Alice_ —respondió él.

—Hasta pronto, Jazz —saludó ella antes de enviarle un beso y cortar la comunicación dejando al letrado consternado.

Alice se vistió con un vestido corto de color amarillo, unos tacones muy altos y un bolso pequeño color verde lima. Maquilló su rostro de manera fresca y juvenil y se perfumó con su fragancia favorita. Acomodó su cabello para darle un poco de volumen y, finalmente, salió a tomar el taxi que había llamado minutos antes.

Su corazón latía muy acelerado, estaba ansiosa por conocer más al letrado que la había enamorado a primera vista.

Con todo el encanto que poseía se anunció en el despacho de Jasper y una mujer muy atractiva llamada María la recibió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? —preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo la recepcionista.

—Jasper me está… Perdón, el doctor Withlock me está esperando —respondió Alice.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Alice McCarthy.

—No tiene cita, señorita McCarthy —explicó la secretaria tras comprobar en la agenda—. Lamento decirle que el abogado no podrá atenderla hoy. Podríamos acordar una cita para dentro de un mes.

—Ya sé que no tengo una cita en su agenda, señorita. Hace unos instantes hablé con él y me dijo que me estaría esperando, ¿sería tan amable de anunciarme?

—Nadie puede pasar sin cita previa —respondió María molesta.

Alice sacó su móvil del pequeño bolso y de inmediato llamó a Jasper.

—Hola, Jazz, disculpa que te moleste, estoy en tu despacho ya, ¿podrías salir? —pidió amablemente mientras miraba furiosa a la secretaria.

No alcanzó a guardar el teléfono cuando Jasper se estaba acercando a ella para saludarla.

—Alice, estás hermosa hoy —dijo tomando su mano y dejando un beso en ella.

—Muchas gracias, Jasper, tú también estás muy guapo —sentenció ella acariciando la solapa de su traje.

Ambos rieron como adolescentes, mientras él la guiaba fuera de la oficina, para ir a la cafetería de la otra planta.

Más tranquilos y con sus bebidas en mano, Jasper le explicó a la joven todo lo referido al caso de sus sobrinos, las posibles complicaciones y tuvo que decirle que hasta la custodia de los mellizos estaba en riesgo si el juez consideraba que los pequeños se verían perjudicados con el estilo de vida de sus padres.

—¡Eso es terrible! —expresó Alice.

—Tranquila —dijo tomando su mano—. Haré todo lo posible para que los tres pequeños se queden junto a Bella, Edward y Emmett.

—Gracias, Jasper. No sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Emmett y los pequeños son toda la familia que tengo y no quiero que ellos sufran a causa de que nadie los comprenda.

—Haré hasta lo imposible para que permanezcan como la familia unida que son y que tengan a Kate con ellos y no atemorizada como ahora. Pero para eso falta mucho y todos tienen que ser muy fuertes y mantenerse unidos.

.

.

Edward, tras una hora de correr por el vecindario, volvió a casa. Sus padres estaban con Anne en el jardín, así que se sentó con ellos.

—Edward, ¿te sucede algo cariño? —preguntó amorosamente Esme.

—Sí, mamá. Creo que nada salió como creíamos. Las cosas en la isla eran muy diferentes entre nosotros. Esta no es ni de cerca la familia hermosa que teníamos. Esto es un desastre… —Pasó sus manos por el cabello de manera nerviosa—. No sé de qué manera todo puede volver a la normalidad.

—Hijo, tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte. La verdad es que han pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que lo superarán —expresó Carlisle.

—Papá, no sé a dónde nos va a llevar esto y lo que más lamento es que los más perjudicados aquí serán nuestros niños.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron desesperados e impotentes por ver a su hijo en ese estado, estaba derrotado y se mostraba muy deprimido.

—Hijo, tranquilo, ya llegarán a una solución —dijo la mujer abrazándolo.

—Gracias, gracias a los dos por estar aquí y apoyarme siempre.

—Eres nuestro tesoro, no sabes el dolor que nos provocó tu ausencia, Edward, tú y Anne son todo lo que tu padre y yo tenemos. Ahora sólo tienes que preocuparte por ser feliz, verás que hay una solución a todo lo que pasa. Tienes que ser optimista, si pudieron enfrentar tantas cosas juntos, ten la tranquilidad que a esto también lo superarán.

Edward entró a ver a sus pequeños, necesitaba asegurarse de que ellos, al menos, se encontraban bien, que al menos ellos no sufrían como sus padres.

Seth y Lottie estaban en su cuarto, recién se despertaban de su siesta y aún permanecían en sus cunas. En cuanto vieron a su padre comenzaron a levantarse, agitar sus brazos y a llamarlo.

—Ya voy, mis amores. —Se dirigió a la cuna de Lottie—. Primero las damas —dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba un beso en su mejilla—. Tu turno, campeón —murmuró tomando al niño en brazos, quien de inmediato se prendió a su cuello abrazándolo.

Dejó a los pequeños en la alfombra y se puso con ellos a jugar.

Los niños se veían felices, sin embargo, él no sabía cuánto les duraría esa felicidad, cuánto tiempo más podrían mantenerse como una familia unida si entre los tres no estaban bien, si esa unión que en la isla compartieron se había roto.

—Los amo, ustedes dos son mi vida y ahora que con mamá y papá no estamos bien quiero que ustedes dos estén siempre seguros de que yo estaré ahí para ustedes. Por más que alguna vez ya no estemos todos juntos como antes, yo siempre me mantendré cerca, porque los amo, porque soy su papá y ustedes son lo más importante para mí.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato Emmett entró al cuarto de los pequeños.

—¿Qué diablos piensas hacer, Edward? ¿A caso planeas dejar a Bella? —preguntó encolerizado.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Es de mi incumbencia desde el momento en el cual me involucraste en esto, desde que entre los tres aceptamos tener una historia juntos —gritó el soldado.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que sigamos con esta farsa? ¿Que finjamos que está todo bien entre nosotros cuando no es así?

Los niños se largaron a llorar al escuchar los gritos de sus padres.

—¿Qué no está bien, Edward? ¿Que ya no podamos manejar nuestras malditas vidas? ¿Que ahora no sólo seamos nosotros cinco, si no que haya gente a nuestro alrededor interfiriendo en lo que nos pasa? Bienvenido a la realidad.

—Si tú quieres que esta sea la realidad de tu vida, perfecto. Yo quiero tener lo que teníamos en la isla, quiero que volvamos a ser la familia unida que éramos. No quiero escuchar llorar a Bella porque tú te comportas como un idiota y no puedes tenerla cerca.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa entre ustedes? —preguntó Bella entrando a la habitación y tomando en brazos a los pequeños—. ¿Cómo puede ser que no se den cuenta del miedo que están causando en sus hijos? ¿Y a caso les tengo que recordar que en la otra habitación está una niña que acaba de ser golpeada por un hombre? Si van a comportarse de esta manera háganlo fuera de esta casa y lejos de mis hijos.

Con los pequeños en sus brazos, Isabella se fue al cuarto de Kate y allí se encerraron.

Bella colocó a las criaturas en la cama e intentó mantener calmados a los tres niños asustados. Hizo hasta lo imposible por ocultar sus sentimientos a sus hijos y en cuanto finalmente se sosegaron, bajó a la cocina con la excusa de buscar algo para comer.

Una vez en la cocina, mientras preparaba unos emparedados y cortaba fruta para los más pequeños, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Esme entró en ese momento y, sin dudarlo, la abrazó.

—¿Por qué, Esme? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto?

—No lo sé, Bella, pero necesitas ser fuerte por tus hijos.

—Los necesito apoyándome, necesito de los dos, pero ellos se tienen que pelear justo en este momento. —Lloró mientras se abrazaba a la mujer.

—Cariño, estoy segura de que hablando podrán solucionar todo.

La castaña suspiró, vencida por la situación que le tocaba vivir. Necesitaba tomar fuerzas de donde sea para afrontar a sus angelitos y que ellos se mantuviesen al margen de lo que les pasaba a los adultos.

.

.

Emmett tomó el auto y condujo sin un rumbo fijo. Finalmente terminó en un bar en medio del centro de la ciudad.

Su nuevo móvil sonó, miró la pantalla y vio un número desconocido en ella.

—Hola —respondió sin muchas ganas.

_—__Hola, Emmett, soy yo, Rose_ —saludó la rubia entusiasmada.

—Hola, Rosalie, ¿cómo estás?

_—__Muy bien, osito, ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos así hablamos tranquilos? _

Emmett se quedó helado tras percibir el tono de voz y las insinuaciones de la chica, pero necesitaba poder relajarse un poco, necesitaba por unos momentos olvidar de todos los problemas por los que atravesaba su familia.

—Estoy tomando una copa en un bar, ¿quieres venir?

_—__Pásame la dirección y en unos minutos estoy ahí_.

Media hora más tarde, Emmett y Rosalie disfrutaban de una botella de whisky, habían hablado del pasado, de su relación, de su paso por Irak y luego del accidente. Él le confesó a lo joven lo de su relación con Bella y Edward, y de sus hijos.

—Emmett, tú lo que necesitas es una mujer para ti solito, alguien que te ame sólo a ti —dijo la rubia ya un poco bebida, mientras acariciaba con su mano el brazo del soldado.

—Pero yo quiero a Bella —contestó haciendo un puchero y pidiendo al camarero otra botella.

—Pero Bella no te ama sólo a ti. Es más, podría jurar que es más cercana a Edward, por cómo se veían en el hospital —pronunció con malicia.

—Rose, nosotros funcionamos bien juntos —explicó él.

—Creo que no funcionan bien, Emmett, sino no estarían pasando por esta situación. Es algo lindo lo que les tocó vivir, una aventura sin duda en la isla, pero aquí en la vida real era obvio que Isabella tendría que decidir con quién quedarse.

El soldado con las palabras de la rubia aún en su mente tomó sin parar casi media botella. Para ese momento, estaba sumamente ebrio, mientras que su compañera lo instaba a tomar más y más.

Para las siete de la tarde, Emmett estaba más que borracho, tres botellas vacías estaban sobre la mesa y Rosalie pidió ayuda al camarero para llevarlo a su auto y luego a su departamento.

El soldado se durmió en cuanto el auto empezó a circular por las calles oscuras. Pero al llegar al departamento de la rubia, ella lo ayudó a bajar y, de inmediato, lo llevó a su habitación.

—Emmett, cariño, porque no te sacas la ropa así descansas más cómodo.

Él grandote intentó sacarse la remera, pero se enredó.

—Yo te ayudo, osito —dijo Rosalie, mientras le sacaba la remera. Luego le quitó las zapatillas y, finalmente, le desabotonó el pantalón. Con cuidado lo acostó sobre la cama y fue en busca de su pijama.

No era la primera vez que Emmett se emborrachaba en presencia de Rosalie, por lo cual, la rubia sabía que dormiría un poco, pero luego se pondría muy cariñoso, allí ella debería aprovechar para poder tener algo con su ex. Luego sería más fácil volver a retomar su relación.

Revolvió en sus cajones hasta dar con un diminuto baby doll de encaje blanco y una pequeña tanga roja, se vistió luego de tomar una ducha y pasarse crema por todo el cuerpo. Finalmente, cepilló su cabello, se perfumó y fue a acostarse al lado de Emmett.

Para la media noche, el soldado ya estaba comenzando a ponerse mimoso. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su compañera de cama, y luego, cuando la rubia empezó a refregar sus curvas contra su cuerpo, con una de sus manos tocó uno de los senos.

Poco a poco, Emmett fue tomando conciencia que lo que tocaba no era el pecho natural y perfecto de su mujer, este era mucho más grande y duro.

—Bella, amor… —llamó él.

—Shhh… Emmett, no hables ahora —respondió a rubia.

Emmett abrió los ojos de inmediato y al ver a la rubia medio desnuda en la cama, saltó fuera de su alcance. El alcohol se había evaporado de su sistema y no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto?

—¿Qué otra cosa puede significar? —dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Él de inmediato se vistió.

—¿Dónde están las llaves de mi auto? —preguntó.

—En tu pantalón, pero el auto quedó en el bar, no podías conducir en ese estado.

—Y tú te aprovechaste de eso.

—Yo no hice nada que tú no quisieras —se defendió ella.

—No importa. Tú y yo no nos volveremos a ver nunca más.

—Pero, Emmett…

—Pero nada —la interrumpió él—. Fue muy bajo tu intento de seducción. Amo a una sola mujer y le seré fiel siempre.

—Amas a una mujer que se acuesta con otro, que seguro que en este momento está en los brazos de tu mejor amigo.

—Puede que sí, pero no me molesta. Porque entre los tres lo acordamos así.

—¿Qué tiene ella que logró tenerlos a los dos completamente ciegos?

—Es única, es la mujer que amamos y eso es suficiente. Adiós, Rosalie —se despidió él y salió a la calle en busca de un taxi que lo llevara a su hogar.

.

.

Isabella no podía dormir. Cuando sus pequeños hijos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, ella los dejó a cada uno en su cama y, luego, cerca de la medianoche bajó por un vaso de leche caliente. Pasó un largo rato en el jardín, disfrutando de la noche, estaba decidida a hablar por la mañana con sus hombres.

De pronto le llamó la atención que un taxi se estacionara frente a su casa y más que de él bajara un Emmett completamente ebrio. Ella lo contempló desde lo lejos, como con pasos erráticos se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta e intentaba meter la llave.

—Está abierta —dijo ella luego de tres intentos fallidos del soldado.

—¡Jesús! Bella, me asustaste —afirmó él con la voz rasposa.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De tomar unas copas en un bar —respondió él. Mientras entraba seguido por ella.

Cuando la luz lo alumbró, Bella pudo ver en su cuello marcas de labial.

—¿A qué tipo de bar fuiste, Emmett? —preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas de decepción.

—A Twiligh, ¿por qué preguntas?

—¿Con quién te revolcaste, Emmett? ¿Por qué me tuviste que engañar? Al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de explicarme que ya no querías seguir con nuestra relación.

—La que no quiere seguir con lo nuestro eres tú, Bella. ¿O a caso piensas que no me doy cuenta de que sólo quieres estar con Edward?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo pasas más tiempo con él? ¿O piensas que la manera en que estabas todo el tiempo en sus brazos mientras estábamos en el hospital no fue suficiente?

—Los necesitaba a mi lado a los dos, pero tú estabas muy ocupado con la enfermera —dijo celosa.

—¿A caso tú estás celosa de Rosalie? Ella sólo fue mi exnovia, no me interesa —respondió nervioso.

—¿Estás seguro que es así? ¿No estuviste con ella esta noche? —dijo con rabia, más que nada siguiendo su instinto.

—Bella, ese no es el punto.

—O sea que te viste con ella. Dejó su labial marcado en tu cuello… —Se acercó a él y lo olió—. Su perfume en tu cuerpo y no es el punto.

—Bella, puede explicarte. No pasó nada de lo que crees —intentó excusarse él.

—No me interesa que puedas explicarme, ya todo está claro, Emmett. Evidentemente esto que tenemos no funciona en la vida real. Y la verdad lo lamento porque te amo, pero si las cosas suceden de esta manera lo mejor será dejar todo acá.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella? —preguntó Edward mientras ingresaba a la sala donde los otros miembros de la pareja discutían.

—De que se acabó, Edward. Las cosas así no funcionan. Emmett acaba de llegar de estar con su ex. Está completamente borracho y quizás hasta se acostó con ella. Yo así no puedo seguir —dijo derrotada.

—¿Y a mí también me dejarás por el error que él cometió?

—Ahora es el momento en el que tú le dices que no, que te quedarás con él y me sacan del medio —completó Emmett enfadado.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Edward, pero en este momento lo importante son los niños. No tengo idea de cómo hacer para que no sientan la diferencia de la vida que teníamos en la isla con la de ahora, más siendo que no estarán con sus papás todo el día. Por eso lo mejor será tomarnos las cosas con calma. Ya veremos si puedo estar sólo con uno, pero la verdad me duele mucho que tú, Emmett, no hayas sido capaz de decirme todo lo que pensabas antes de acostarte con tu ex. Tu traición es lo que más me duele. Cualquier otro problema lo podríamos haber solucionado juntos.

Isabella miró a sus hombres con lágrimas en los ojos y subió al cuarto donde los pequeños dormían, ajenos a cualquier inconveniente, y se derrumbó tras sentir que había perdido a su familia.


	24. Va todo al ganador

**Hola a todas, antes que nada mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar tanto por este capítulo. Me ha costado horrores volver a escribir, pero poco a poco lo estoy haciendo, así que con mucha paciencia tendrán los capítulos.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios preguntando cuando actualizo. Para mi eso es impagable y me llena de ganas de seguir con mis historias.**

**Las dejo tranquilas leer y espero muchos comentarios y opiniones del capitulo.**

**Besitos!**

**Va todo al ganador**

Capítulo BETEADO por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite fanfiction: www. facebook grupos / élite. fanfiction /

.

_Ya no quiero hablar,_

_ya se dijo todo_

_duele uno ver_

_cosas del ayer._

_Hice igual que tú,_

_me quedé sin cartas,_

_ya no hay vuelta atrás_

_no reparten más._

_Va todo al ganador _

_a quien jugó mejor,_

_me toca a mí perder_

_que le voy a hacer._

_Quise ver en ti,_

_un lugar seguro,_

_un muro alrededor_

_ese fue mi error._

_No debí soñar_

_un amor tan puro,_

_que inocente fue _

_ir de buena fe._

_Los dioses por placer,_

_eligen sin querer_

_sus dados a rodar,_

_marcan nuestro azar._

_Va todo al ganador_

_te deja su dolor_

_es como debe ser_

_hoy igual que ayer._

_Ya no quiero hablar,_

_ya se dijo todo,_

_duele uno ver_

_cosas del ayer._

_Actúes bien o mal_

_lo bueno y lo mejor_

_va todo al ganador_

_a quien jugó mejor._

_Va todo al ganador._

_Va todo al ganador._

_Ya no quiero hablar,_

_ya se dijo todo._

.

Saber que había perdido todo aquello que consideraba imprescindible en su vida dolía, conocer que todos aquellos anhelos que durante largos meses habían crecido en su interior se destruyeron en cuestión de segundos hacía esa agonía aún más insoportable.

La traición era imborrable.

El hueco en su pecho crecía tomando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, adormeciendo cada milímetro de su interior. La falta de aire la asfixiaba, las lágrimas colmaban sus ojos y ella sólo sentía que el puñal, que había clavado Emmett al traicionarla, sólo se hundía más y más profundo.

Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. En la cama vio como sus tres pequeños dormían ajenos a todo el cataclismo que se había desencadenado. Sentada en el piso, dejó escapar sollozos lo más silenciosos posibles y trató de soportar la amargura que la embargaba.

En algún momento de la noche se durmió abrazada a sus piernas. Fue Seth quien la despertó con suaves carias. En cuanto abrió sus ojos, notó que estaban muy hinchados, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y su cabeza parecía estallar.

—¿Mami? —llamó el pequeño.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo amaneces? —dijo con voz ronca.

—Ben. ¿Pod que mumiste en piso? —preguntó en su media lengua.

—Me quedé dormida aquí, cariño. El sueño me venció —le confesó—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Sí! —expresó feliz y aplaudiendo. Los ojos verdes del pequeño la miraron fijamente recordándole a su padre y, una vez más, sintió un dolor inmenso embargarla.

—¿Mami? —llamó Kate.

—Hola, mi princesa, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? —consultó mientras se acercaba a ella cargando a Seth.

—Bien, mami. —La niña se quedó observando a su madre por un rato—. Mami, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados?

—Es que pasé una mala noche, Kate, tú no te preocupes amor. ¿Quieren que bajemos a desayunar?

—Sí, mami.

Luego de despertar a Lottie, vestirse, peinarse y lavarse los dientes y la cara, bajaron a desayunar. Bella esperaba no cruzarse con nadie en el camino, aún no estaba preparada para un encuentro con alguno de sus hombres.

Al llegar a la cocina no se encontraron con nadie. Por lo que entre Bella y Kate prepararon _hotcakes_, mientras que Seth y Lottie miraban los dibujitos asombrados por los colores y la música.

Cuando todo estuvo servido, sentó a los bebés en sus sillas altas y les dio el desayuno.

Los niños, a diferencia de otros días, se comportaron estupendamente, parecían intuir que su madre no se encontraba bien.

Luego de terminado el desayuno, Bella llevó a sus hijos al patio trasero, donde había un área de juegos y, mientras los pequeños retozaban, ella llamó a Jasper. Necesitaba saber en qué situación económica estaba. Debía buscar una casa donde vivir con sus niños.

—Hola, Jasper, soy Bella. Disculpa que te llame tan temprano.

—_Hola, Bella, no hay problema. ¿Está todo bien?_ —consultó el abogado.

—No, Jasper, necesito que me asesores con respecto a mi situación económica. Sé que cuando nos dieron por muertos se cobraron una serie de seguros de vida, al igual que se hicieron juicios a la empresa de cruceros por lo que pasó y necesito recuperar algo de ese dinero. Debo rentar una casa y poder mantener a mis hijos hasta que consiga un nuevo trabajo.

—_Pensé que ese tema lo tenían arreglado con los chicos_ —dijo Jasper.

—Anoche nos separamos, Jasper —contestó ella mientras se derrumbaba a llorar.

—_¡Dios, Bella! Lo siento mucho. No sabía nada._

—Eres el primero al que se lo digo. No tengo a quien más acudir, Jasper. Estoy sola con mis hijos y necesito darles un hogar. Necesito que me digas en qué situación me encuentro —explicó desesperada.

—_¿Dónde estás en este momento? _—preguntó calmado.

—Estoy en la casa. Pero no quiero permanecer más aquí. Necesito irme y no sé a dónde. No tengo amigos y mis padres me dieron la espalda.

—_Tranquila, Bella, ven a mi oficina, yo te ayudaré. _

—Gracias, Jasper. Gracias.

Cortó la comunicación, secó sus lágrimas con sus manos e intentó poner su mejor cara para no alterar a los pequeños.

—Niños, vamos a dar un paseo —los llamó mientras tomaba a los más pequeños en brazos.

—Mami, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Kate—. ¿Vienen Edward y Emmett con nosotros?

—¡Papi! —llamó Seth.

—¿Papi vene? —preguntó Lottie.

—Sólo saldremos nosotros. Luego hablaremos de sus papis —explicó Bella.

Los niños la acompañaron hasta la habitación donde ella hizo una maleta con un par de mudas de ropa para cada uno y tomó algunos juguetes de sus pequeños.

Luego los acomodó en el auto y, cuando estaba por subirse, Esme la llamó.

—Hola, Esme.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con tono maternal.

—No, Esme, me voy con los niños —explicó la castaña.

—¿Qué sucedió, hija?

—Evidentemente lo que teníamos en la isla no funciona aquí. Me voy con los niños, no puedo quedarme después de lo que sucedió anoche —pronunció cada palabra con dolor y gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Por favor, hija, dime qué sucedió.

—Pregúntele a Emmett o a Edward. No puedo hablar ahora. Los niños me necesitan bien, no puedo derrumbarme frente a ellos.

Esme asintió.

—Tranquila, en cuanto consiga dónde quedarme me comunicaré con ustedes para que vean a los niños.

—Gracias, hija. Para lo que necesites estamos contigo, sin importar que haya pasado con los muchachos.

—Gracias, Esme. —Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y ella se marchó.

.

.

Edward, con lágrimas en sus ojos, vio como Isabella cargaba a sus hijos en el auto y se marchaba tras hablar con su madre.

Aún no entendía cómo habían llegado a esa situación. No comprendía por qué razón Emmett se había acostado con otra mujer. No podía advertir cómo en cuestión de días ese amor tan fuerte que tenían se había esfumado. Y lo peor de todo era que no comprendía por qué a él le tocaba perder.

Tenía ganas de golpear a Emmett, tenía mucha bronca y resentimiento porque por su culpa su familia se había roto.

Contuvo su ira y, finalmente, fue a la habitación donde tendrían que estar sus hijos. Allí se encontró con Emmett.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que lograste? Isabella se acaba de ir de la casa, se llevó a nuestros hijos con ella. La perdimos por tu culpa —escupió cada palabra con odio.

—La cagué, Edward. Sé que la cagué con todo lo que hice anoche. Pero te juro que no fue mi intención. No pasó nada con Rosalie, no me acosté con ella.

—Emmett, no importa si te acostaste o no con la enfermera o con otra mujer. Viniste en un estado deplorable, apestabas a alcohol y perfume de mujer.

—¡Dios, Edward! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone?

—No sé si te podrá perdonar, Emmett, pero la cagaste, arruinaste tu pareja y te llevaste a mi mujer con eso.

—Perdón, hermano, nunca supuse que podría pasar algo así. Te juro que si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás nunca saldría de casa.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué hicieron para que Isabella salga de esa manera? ¿Por qué se pelearon? —preguntó Esme.

—Explícale a mi madre por qué nuestra mujer nos dejó —pidió Edward bruscamente.

—¿Cómo que Bella los dejó? —inquirió Alice que pasaba por allí y escuchó la conversación.

—Carlisle ven un minuto —llamó Emmett—. No quiero repetir de nuevo esta historia porque de verdad no puedo comprender cómo fui tan estúpido.

Emmett contó detalladamente a su familia todo lo que había pasado. Cómo se sentía con la distancia que tenía con Bella en el último tiempo y que creía que amaba más a Edward.

—¿Tú estás completamente loco? Ella te necesitaba más a ti, necesitaba que la apoyes en este momento y tú no estuviste para ella. Se tuvo que conformar conmigo —indicó Edward.

—¿Ustedes dos se escuchan? Parece que fueran dos niños de cinco años. Bella los necesita a los dos. La relación no se trata de Bella y Emmett o Bella y Edward. Son una triada que sin uno de los elementos no funciona bien. Son Emmett, Bella y Edward. Un equipo que debería ir para el mismo lado. Que se aman y no que están en constante competencia para ver quién gana a Bella —explicó Alice enfadada.

—Eso es cierto, al principio parecían ser uno solo los tres, pero con el correr de los días y los problemas que los estuvieron que enfrentarse poco a poco se distanciaron. Es como si hubieses perdido el rumbo —agregó Esme.

—Si realmente aman a Bella, deben recuperarla, chicos. Pero deben hacerlo juntos. Ella los necesita. Está sola con tres niños, sin nada y ustedes que eran sus pilares no están para ella. Deben hacer algo de inmediato y juntos —dijo Carlisle.

El teléfono de Alice empezó a sonar. La joven al ver el número de Jasper de inmediato salió de la habitación a atender.

—Hola, Jazz —habló con voz dulce.

—_Hola, hermosa, ¿cómo estás?_ —preguntó el abogado.

—Aquí hablando con Edward y Emmett.

—_¿Te contaron lo que sucedió con Bella?_

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—_Bella me llamó esta mañana para pedirme ayuda. Sólo quería avisarte que ella y los niños están bien, ahora los instalé en un hotel y estoy intentando conseguir una casa para ellos. Pero noté a Isabella muy abatida y pensé que quizás tú podrías hacer algo por ella._

—Dime en qué hotel está e iré a verla. Necesita una amiga para hablar sobre la idiotez que hizo mi hermano.

Él le facilitó la dirección del hotel y el número de la habitación.

—Gracias por avisarme, Jazz.

—_De nada hermosa. Eh…_ —dudó si preguntar, pero finalmente tomó valor y lo hizo—: _¿Crees que una de estas noches podríamos salir a cenar?_

—Claro que sí, Jasper. Pensé que nunca preguntarías —confesó ella aliviada.

—_¿Te parece que pase a buscarte esta noche a las ocho?_

—Ahora iré a acompañar a Bella y no sé a qué hora me desocuparé, ¿te parece que lo dejemos para mañana mejor?

—_No hay problema, Ali, será mejor mañana._

—Nos vemos, Jazz.

—_Esperaré ansioso nuestra cena._

Alice cortó el teléfono y sonrió como loca, al fin Jasper la había invitado a cenar.

—Me voy a ver a Bella —anunció desde la puerta del cuarto.

—¿A dónde está? Vamos contigo —gritaron al unísono Emmett y Edward.

—No, señores. Ella ahora necesita desahogarse con una amiga y eso es lo que yo seré. Necesita hablar con alguien de lo que pasó con mi queridísimo hermano. Por lo tanto, deberán esperar a que ella se comunique con alguno de ustedes para poder hablar —expuso—. Lo lamento por ti, Edward, pero tú, Emmett, te lo tienes bien merecido, por tonto.

.

.

—_Señora Swan, la señorita Alice McCarthy está en recepción. Solicita verla_ —anunció una muchacha con voz amable.

—Por favor, dígale que suba —respondió Isabella sin muchas ganas—. Gracias.

Se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de los pensamientos pesimistas que tenía al ver el rostro dolido, ojeroso y cansado.

—Hola, Alice —pronunció las palabras en voz baja.

—Hola, Bella, pensé que necesitabas a una amiga con quien desahogarte, así que aquí estoy —susurró mientras la abrazaba.

—Gracias, Alice, la verdad es que me sentía muy sola.

—Lo supuse, pero no te preocupes, traje una buena cantidad de helado, chocolate, golosinas y además algunos juguetes para mis sobrinos.

—¡Ti Ali! —exclamó Lottie, al percatarse de la visita que tenían. Corrió a los brazos de la joven y le dio un beso.

—Hola, princesa, ¿cómo estás? —dijo mientras hacía cosquillitas en su barriguita—. Vamos con tus hermanos, así les doy unos lindos regalos que tengo para los tres.

Seth, en cuanto vio a su tía, corrió a saludarla. Kate, en cambio, se mostró más distante.

—Hola, Kate, ¿no hay un beso para la tía Alice?

—Hola, Alice —susurró taciturna.

La joven dejó a Lottie y Seth y se acercó a la niña.

—Princesa, ¿estás enojada conmigo?

—No, pero no quiero que tú también te vayas. No quiero querer a nadie más porque todos se van —dijo entre lágrimas.

Alice la abrazó y se sentó en el piso con la niña en su regazo.

—Mi amor, quiero que entiendas una cosa… —Acarició el cabello de la pequeña y limpió sus lágrimas—. Los adultos, a veces, cuando discuten, deciden alejarse un tiempo, pero eso no significa que se dejen de querer.

—Yo quiero que Edward y Emmett sean mis papás, son buenos y no quiero que me lleven lejos de ellos, no quiero separarme de nuevo de mi mamá y quiero seguir viviendo con mis hermanitos.

—Lo sé, cariño, y tienes que quedarte tranquila que así será. Que tu mami dejara de vivir en la casa, no significa que tú no nos vuelvas a ver. Somos tu familia y a la familia nunca se la abandona —explicó.

—Pero cuando Félix me llevó yo no pude ver más a mis abuelitos.

—Con nosotros eso no pasará. Cuando tú quieras iremos a visitar a los abuelitos, y Emmett y Edward los visitarán. Tú no tienes que preocuparte. Que por el momento no estemos viviendo con ellos no significa que no los veas más —aclaró Bella.

—Gracias, mami —dijo la niña un poco más contenta y le dio un fuerte abrazo, al que sin dudarlo se sumaron los más pequeños.

—¿Quién quiere abrir regalos? —preguntó Alice para sacar a los pequeños de esa tensa situación.

Los pequeños de inmediato se dedicaron a abrir los regalos y a jugar con sus nuevas atracciones.

Bella decidió ir a la pequeña cocina que tenía el hotel, allí encendió la cafetera y buscó dos tazas. Alice se sentó en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a ella. Bella, una vez servido el café, se sentó a su lado.

—Antes que nada, quiero decirte que mi hermano es un idiota. Me contó su versión de los hechos y créeme que tendrías que haberle cortado las bolas. Cuentas con mi apoyo, Bella. Ante todo soy tu amiga y quiero escuchar cómo te sientes y qué te pasa a ti —dijo muy apresurada.

—Gracias, Alice, la verdad es que nunca esperé esto de Emmett. Me siento muy traicionada. Sé que nuestra relación no es fácil y desde un primer momento yo se los planteé a los dos. Por eso nunca esperé que me engañara con otra —pronunció entre lágrimas.

—Sé que no va a generar ningún cambio, pero Emmett asegura que no se acostó con ella —aclaró—. De todas formas eso no cambia lo que hizo.

—Alice, esto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Emmett desde que vinimos se alejó de mí. Cuando Kate estuvo internada… —Sollozó—. Yo… Yo lo necesitaba a mi lado, no coqueteando con la enfermera. No lejos de mí.

—Lo sé, cariño, es muy tonto lo que hizo. Él debía estar ahí para ti.

—Perdí a mi familia cuando confesé el estilo de vida que llevaba, no sé si lograré conseguir que Kate se quede a mi lado y él sólo se alejó.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y Bella lloró durante un buen rato.

—No puedo imaginar una vida sin ellos a mi lado. No puedo simplemente sacar a Emmett del cuadro y quedarme sólo con Edward. Nos está haciendo sufrir a todos.

—Emmett es el idiota más grande del planeta, pero te ama. Estoy segura de que hará hasta lo imposible por recuperar a su familia. Y Edward tiene que saber comprender que esto es sólo un momento malo en la pareja y que deberán atravesar todos juntos.

Ambas bebieron más café y luego Alice sugirió a Bella tomar un baño relajante mientras ella se encargaba de los pequeños.

Para cuando Isabella salió, sus hijos estaban completamente dormidos. Y un plato de comida caliente aguardaba en la mesa.

—Pensé que podías tener hambre.

—Gracias, Alice.

—Descuida, Bella, no tienes que agradecerme. Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. La verdad es que eres una excelente persona y para mí es un honor tenerte como mi amiga.

—Gracias, tú también eres una excelente persona y seas cual sea la relación que tenga con Emmett me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigas.

—Tranquila, así será. Ahora me parece que tendrías que aprovechar y descansar. Mañana si quieres vengo por la mañana y salimos con los niños a dar un paseo. Quizás podamos llevarlos al zoológico para que conozcan.

—Es una excelente idea. Pero por el momento creo que con salir a un parque será suficiente. No tengo mucho dinero y debo conseguir un trabajo —explicó la castaña.

—Tranquila, yo invito. Y por un trabajo no te preocupes, yo necesito ayuda en la tienda que tengo y tú podrías trabajar conmigo.

—Gracias, Alice, pero tu tienda está en California y por el momento no puedo moverme de Seattle.

—Lo sé. Y cómo yo también estaré aquí por un buen tiempo pensé en abrir una sucursal en esta ciudad. Pero lo hablaremos más tranquilas mañana.

Isabella se acostó a dormir completamente agotada, luego de un día cargado de emociones.

.

.

Edward y Emmett esperaron ansiosos el regreso de Alice del hotel. Haber pasado el día alejado de los niños y de la mujer que amaban fue una lenta tortura. Pero les sirvió para darse cuenta que no estaban dispuestos a perder a su familia.

Cuando la jovencita llegó la invadieron con preguntas a las que no contestó.

—Ustedes dos dañaron mucho a Bella, tú Emmett debes hacer mucho mérito para lograr que perdone la traición y tú Edward tienes que dejar de ser tan inseguro. ¡Dios! Edward… ella te ama, como ama a este tonto —exclamó señalando a su hermano—, pero siente que la abandonaron. Siente que perdieron el rumbo de lo que tenían. Deben hacer algo para recuperarla.

Luego de dejar a ambos hombres reflexionando sobre lo sucedido, subió a su cuarto para comenzar a planificar su nueva tienda en la ciudad.

Los chicos, sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, se pusieron a planificar la manera de que Bella volviera a casa. No estaban dispuestos a estar por mucho tiempo separados de su familia. Querían a su mujer y a sus hijos con ellos.


End file.
